


Frankenstein's Monster

by engel_predator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, First Time, First Time Topping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Makeup Sex, Male-Female Friendship, My First Smut, Non Canonical Immortal, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Violence, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel_predator/pseuds/engel_predator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case that appears to be a simple problem with Vampires, becomes a lot more complicated then anyone expected. A mysterious woman with superhuman strength whose known as a monster eater in heaven joins the hunt, Sam is having nightmares (again), Cas and Dean are fighting, and there's an Alpha loose in Storrs, Connecticut. Things get bad, worst, fine and then worst again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frankenstein's Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe, if you had to place it, right after 7 and re-working 8 so I can be happy again. Also auniverse alteration/convergence with my own comic work with the Character Gin. She fits in the Supernatural verse in a scary kind of way.

This had started out as a normal case. Then again, they always start out normal, but when have they ever caught a break? The town of Storrs, Connecticut had fallen victim to a string of disappearances in a very short period of time. All the cases had one thing in common, one day the girl or guy were talking to someone no witnesses could claim to have ever seen before, the next they were gone. It had started in March and by May there had been over 11 disappearances. After the usual routine of flashing their FBI badges, they learned there were no signs of struggle in any of the victims homes. Nothing was taken and no note. Just as they were about to walk out the police station door the when an officer stopped them;

“ So weird stuff is like your specialty right?” The young black haired lanky officer asked. He eyed the precinct nervously as if he didn’t want anyone to see him talking to them.

“ How about you help us with these reports your boss was kind enough to give us?” Dean said with a smile, though he was obviously annoyed thrusting the dusty box into the young mans chest and walking out the double glass doors. As Dean angrily shoved the boxes into the trunk Sam listened to what the officer had to say.

“ This is going to sound crazy, but I swear I’m not nuts” he said wringing his hands together, and eyebrows furrowed.

“ Hey, we’ve heard and seen almost everything,” Sam laughed placing a hand on his shoulder to try to get the guy from shifting back and forth,” just start at the beginning.”

“ Yeah alright,” the officer sighed, relaxing a little,” Soon after those disappearances started, corpses from Gurley Cemetery started disappearing. The Sheriff is up for reelection and the last thing he wanted was some teenagers pulling some sick prank with dead bodies on top of these freak disappearances.”

“ How many corpses were dug up, “ Dean asked closing the trunk of the Impala suddenly very interested -zombies, he was thinking zombies and Sam knew it-.

“ About 3 a month, but last week I was doing my patrol past the cemetery when someone came hauling ass out of the woods and into the cemetery.”

“ Did you get a look at the suspect?” Sam asked.

“ Well, not at that moment. Whoever it was had a hood on and it was dark,” he shook his head as if trying to arrange his thoughts,” anyways I got out the car and went after them, but they were fast. I mean I’ve never seen anyone run like that before and I lost em’. So I was about to turn back and call it in, maybe get a few of the guys out to help me when I trip over a corpse, but it...”

He trailed off suddenly going pale.

“ What? It grabbed at you?” Dean asked not even trying to hide his excitement which earned him a stern look from Sam.

“ Ha, you guys are something else,” the officer laughed,” no nothing like that. The corpse looked like...”

He paused again and leaned forward, “ It looked like something had been having it for a late night snack,” he whispered.

Dean let out an exasperated sigh,” the teenagers the sheriff’s worried about probably left it and some wild animals got to it...”

“No!” The officer yelled taking both Dean and Sam aback.

“ I’m not talking like an animal had been chewin’ on the damn thing! I mean there was a fucking two pronged fork stuck and a damned carving knife in the chest. It was like some sicko was carving the corpse like a turkey at thanksgiving. If that wasn’t weird enough, they had dumped vinegar all over it and like rosemary or something.” The officer ran his hands through his hair and began wringing his hands together again.

“ Wow,” Sam said glancing at Dean who looked at him with an equal amount of confusion,” were the other corpses, uhm, carved up also?”

“ I didn’t find those, but I went to the coroners and looked at the report and the other corpses had been cut up like a butcher would a cow. One report even noted that it seemed like," he paused and ran his hands over his face and taking a deep breath," like some of the organs had been sampled."

" uhm," Dean coughed," what do you mean sampled?"

" L-like some freak had a knife and fucking fork and cut pieces off the organs." The officer hissed.

" Listen," Sam attempted to sound as not grossed out as possible," could you possibly get us a copy of those records? Your sheriff wasn't all that thrilled about us asking questions."

" Yeah," the officer scoffed motioning to the boxes in the back seat of the Impala," all those files have digital back ups."

" Son of a..." Dean growled under his breath but Sam jumped in before he had a chance to continue.

" You approached us because its obvious that these occurrences aren't random right?"

The officer nodded his head slowly.

" Alright well we want to catch who ever's doing this and if the person behind the graveyard incident is the same one who's grabbing people I think we'd benefit from working together."

Dean leaned against the impala watching this exchange. Officer scaredy cat obviously thought he was insane, his fellow officers probably helped reassure him of that. Most likely he chased them down so he could get some logical explanation and return to a life where freaks don't go Hannibal Lecter on corpses. Unfortunately for him, neither him nor Sam specialized in normal.  
He let out a long exaggerated yawn that got him one of Sam's bitch faces, number 4 if he wasn't mistaken, and took that as his cue to get into the impala.

" Really Dean?" Sam growled climbing into the impala a few minutes later and slamming the door.

"What?" Dean asked, though he knew exactly what Sam meant and what was coming next.

" Where the hell do I start! You called the sheriff an idiot and ruin any chance we have of getting info through the station. Then we get lucky with Officer Jeffrey, and you act like you couldn't give two shits what he had to say!"

" Hey, that sheriff is an idiot and I was just doing him a favor of pointing it out" Dean laughed as he pulled out of the police station parking lot.

Sam let out an exasperated sigh and ran his hand through his hair," listen I don't know what's going on with you and Cas..."

" Don't go there Sammy," Dean growled.

" Screw you jerk I am going there. You've been a bigger pain in the ass after Cas flitted off four days ago. I'm not goin’ to push you to talk about it..."

"Damn right you won't bitch," dean mumbled under his breath as he gripped the Impala's steering wheel tightly and hunched over in a ridiculous sign of defiance.

" But can you stow the crap long enough to get through this case? I never thought I'd miss the days when you fucked them and left them," Sam scowled crossing his arms and hunching down in the seat.

" Hey, love em' and leave em'. The way you say it makes me sound..."

" Like a Neanderthal. Kind of guy who only thinks with his..."

" You know what Sammy how about we enjoy the ride to the motel in silence," Dean growled pressing down on the gas hard.

 

" DEAN!" Sam yelled shaking a slumbering Dean. Dean had immediately passed out on the sea foam green sheets of the 2 bed motel room they booked.

" Come on man wake up!" Sam yelled pulling the sheets off Dean who growled angrily in response.

" What!" Dean whined taking the pillow and covering his head.

“ You need to meet Officer Jeffery to get the files from the coroner and I’m going to go stake out the college library where the last few victims disappeared from to see if I can pick up on anything weird.”

“ Pffft, you just want to smell books or whatever you nerds do,” Dean yawned getting up and scratching his lower back underneath his grey t-shirt.

“ Yeah, if I’m not mistaken your the one who smells comic books and records” Sam scoffed.

“Hey,” Dean snapped turning and holding his index finger in Sam’s face,” that is a valid way to ensure the its a quality item before purchasing.” He turned quickly on his heel and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door.

Sam just rolled his eyes and packed his laptop into a brown leather carrying case along with a few books.

 

About an hour later and after pick pocketing some guy who’d been focusing more on the girls sitting next to him in a Starbucks then on his letterman with his wallet hanging out the pocket, honestly with the sad ass pick up lines he was using on those girls, swiping his wallet was karmic justice as far as Sam was concerned. He was standing at the information desk waiting for a mousey jittery girl who couldn’t have been more then 5’5 with red horn rimmed glasses and her wavy ashen brown hair in a messy top bun with, not just 2, but 5 chopsticks sticking out from all directions, as she looked up the information he had requested. Specifically maps and building plans of the area that posted back to the founding of the town or university.

“ Well,” she squeaked brushing a stray lock out of her face,” it looks likes all files and the 3 books we have ob the subject are currently in use.” She looked up at him biting her lip nervously.

“ Oh, uhm, well are they still here in the library? Maybe...”

“ Maybe you guys can like share,” she interjected a little to enthusiastically and loudly getting a few glances at students studying nearby,” I mean a guy like you could convince anyone to share a book or two.” She laughed nervously and grabbed a piece of paper and jotting down some information.

“ Uhm, she’s working in one of our quiet study rooms on level 3, but just knock and see. She seemed nice. Odd, but nice.” She handed him the paper and took a few seconds to long to let go causing Sam to have to snatch the paper from her grasp.

“ Thanks, I’ll just go...” He said turning quickly. Her eyes had glassed over and she was staring at him like she was mapping out their entire life in her head at that very moment.

He walked along the brownish red tiling to the elevator glancing around at all the students, pouring over books, silently whispering to each other or headphones in typing frantically away inches away from the computer screen. Beside the obvious signs of insomnia and malnutrition in the students, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. That was until Sam arrived at the quiet study room the red horned rimmed library aide had given him the number for. Admittedly it was cold outside, Sam had a green sweater on over a black a grey plaid shirt and a brown leather jacket on, but the girl, and even that description he wasn’t sure of fit who was standing in the room over a very large book, a huge black dog at “her” feet seemed a bit overdressed. She had a bulky scarf draped around her neck that spilled over on her shoulders, an over sized grey sweater , black leather gloves with metal studs on the knuckles, black leggings, and knee high combat boots on. But there was something about her. Sam just stood in the doorway looking at her for a while when he realized she was glancing up at him with a raised eyebrow. Her two different shade brown eyes shocking.

“ Rooms taken bud,” she whispered and then looked back down at the book in front of her.

“ Uh yeah,” Sam said shaking his head trying to shake off whatever feeling was nagging at the back of his head that something was off about this girl and he needed to be on his guard,” I need the exact same information for a study on early colonial life in the area and you’ve checked out all the material.” Oh my god, how much he sucked at being charming was grossly apparent to Sam at this moment.

The girl straightened up and look Sam up and down, which made him nervous for reasons he wasn’t quite sure why, and slid a box over to the side of the table he was closest to.

“ As long as you don’t mind the smell of dog you’re welcome to share the space,” she said with a half smile that reminded of Sam of when Cas tried to smile to appear “normal”. Very forced and almost like it caused her pain.

So they sat at opposite ends of the table working in silence. Sam on his laptop and the strange girl writing in a large leather bound book, that reminded Sam to much of the book Bobby had that was bound with human skin. Every time she moved Sam caught himself glancing up at her. What was bugging him so much about his girl? So she had a weird fashion taste it wasn’t a reason to feel like he should keep his hunting knife in his lap just in case. Days on end with no one but Dean were definitely taking their toll on him.

“ Well the space is all yours” She suddenly said standing up and throwing the weird book into a large black backpack.

She walked out the door, the large black doberman pit-bull mix close on her heels. Leaving Sam wondering why he couldn’t shake those eyes out of his mind.


	2. Frankenstein's Monster II

Dean sat in a diner, just finishing off his burger when Officer Jefferey walked in, dressed and acting like he had seen one to many spy movies. Black trench coat, sunglasses and attempting to be inconspicuous, but only made people in the diner chuckle at him. Once Dean got the the files and quickly shooed him out the diner, he sat down and flipped through them. Just as described, the bodies hadn’t been eaten like something mindless and powered by only one instinct-like the taste of brains- but picked over and meticulously carved and cut up.

“ Wonder if the freak enjoyed a nice Chianti and some fava beans with his meal,” Dean mumbled under his breath, shoving the files into his bag to finish going over back at the motel. The Diner Officer Jeffrey had insisted on was a bit out of the way from their motel, but he could appreciate how it felt like he was far away from the rest of the world. Dean stood watching the traffic on the US-44 zip pass.  
He watched as a few semis pulled off to stop at the diner to refuel and naturally what pops in his mind, more like who, Cas. Dean zipped up his leather jacket as he walked over to the Impala parked underneath a street lamp. Maybe if he walked fast enough, he could keep himself from thinking. Thinking about how Cas had stopped in the middle of sex to do the angel disappearing crap and not reappear for 4 days. Dean opened the passenger door of the Impala, threw his bag in, and slammed the door shut.

“Damn it, I didn’t do anything wrong!” He yelled pacing back and forth. Not this time. This was all on Cas. Yet why was he wanting to call Cas? Shouldn't Cas be coming to him.

“ Great, I’m turning into a girl,” Dean mumbled walking around to to the drivers side of the Impala and fishing his keys out of his pocket when he heard a shrill scream come from some semis parked in a row on the other side of the parking lot.

“ Maybe, it’s a cat or...” his wishful thinking was cut off by another shrill scream. Dean took off across the parking lot and down the middle of the two center semis.

A woman with disheveled blonde hair, stilettos, a red leather skirt, a black t-shirt with the words 9 lives scrawled across, fishnets, and eyeliner running down her face from crying stood holding up what Dean assumed was a bottle of pepper spray. The 2 men in front of her, well, they weren’t men. Vampires. Dean dashed over here like an idiot with nothing but a butterfly knife in his boot. She looked up noticing Dean suddenly.

“ You have to help me! These freaks killed me friend,” she coughed, crying, and breathing heavily.

“ Why don’t you go back to you burgers and fries pretty boy,” the vamp on the left with wavy oily looking brown and green hair and an outfit that said, I worked really hard to look like a trucker hissed, teeth extended. His partner, shaved head and ears filled with metal earring, a white cut off shirt, baggy blood stained jeans, and boots stepped toward the terrified woman.

“ How about you blood suckers go through me first and then if you can win, she’s all yours,” Dean said with an air of arrogance that got both the vampires attention on him, snarling,” but trust me, you’d be smart to walk away.” The girl took the opportunity to run behind Dean clinging to him, because this fight wasn’t going to be hard enough with nothing but a fucking butterfly knife. Suddenly the green haired vampire let out a howl standing on his toes and falling over. An arrow sticking out from his left shoulder blade. The other vampire backed away confused, looking at Dean, rage in his eyes and lunged managing to cut Dean across the stomach. He blocked the next hit and throwing a right punch, knocked the vampire to the ground flat. Which couldn’t have been a bigger mistake.

Suddenly Dean was thrown back, a searing pain radiating from the left side of his chest. Dean managed to sit up to see an arrow, hollowed, whatever what was inside was gone and most likely in him, sticking out from the space where the clavicle and arm met. He’d be impressed IF HE WASN’T THE ONE WITH ARROW IN HIM. His vision began to spin and he buckled over keeping himself  up with right forearm. The two vampires were out, both with arrows similar to his in them. The woman suddenly ran out from behind him and to a figure he hadn’t noticed. Holding a crossbow at their side, whoever they were, wore a large leather jacket, with a grey hoodie underneath, hood up, and if that didn’t cover their face enough, a black bandanna over the lower half of their face, black leather gloves, ash grey jeans, and black combat boots.

“ Th-Th-thank you so much!” The woman sobbed clinging to the stranger. “ We gotta call the fucking cops, my friend’s back there and...”

“ Your friend’s dead,” the person, female Dean thought, said coldly grabbing the woman by the left side of her hair and yanking her head to the side.

“ Don’t you fucking hurt her!” Dean roared, or that’s what he told his brain to tell his mouth to do, but when he tried to get up he immediately fell back down. Gravel and dirt getting in his mouth. He looked up in time to see the strangely dressed woman take a syringe and use it to inject its contents into the blondes neck. The girl stumbled and began to ask what had been done to her, but fell forward into the strangers arms who gently laid her on the ground.

“ Listen you son of a bitch,” Dean slurred and forced everything he had to get up with just his right arm. Though it wasn’t much of a stand of aggression. Unable to keep his balance, Dean stumbled and fell against a storage unit, barely holding himself up.

He looked up to have the stranger, inches from his face, looking at him with a look of complete confusion. Dean tried to take a swing but she grabbed his fist and pinned it to his side and slipping her hand around his left waist. As awkward as this very intimate embrace was, Dean found himself transfixed on her eyes. Her left eye was light brown, almost crystal clear. Her right eye was dark brown and if it wasn’t for the light from the storage unit above, he’d swear was black. But it was how she was staring at him. For fuck sake it reminded him of Cas when he was trying to comprehend human behavior he didn’t understand. She was studying him.

“ You’re human,” she said almost frighteningly calm and drawing out the h in human as if she hadn’t said the word for a very long time. She swung Dean around suddenly, holding his right hand as if they were dancing and then hooking his left leg with her right, laying him out flat on his back.

Dean just stared up at her at a loss for words.

“ First time for everything,” she sighed. She lifted her left foot and brought the bottom of her combat boot down hard smack in the middle of Deans face.

Darkness.


	3. Frankenstein's Monster III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanservice.....yeah I got you!

4 hours after he had finished researching and making copies of maps of the area over the years, Sam waited for Dean. Called. Texted. Even attempted praying to Castiel and, though it was no surprise, nothing from either one of them. So he hot-wired a clunky rusted blue 86’ Ford F-150. Stopping 3 miles from the motel he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked the rest of the way up highway 198 to the motel arriving after 3 am. He was so tired he could barely see straight and collapsed on the bed. Throwing the bag on the floor and passing out before he even got his shoes off.

Sam woke to the bright morning sun shining through a crack in the dusty brown curtains. He slowly sat up, bleary eyed, reached for his bag on the floor digging out his phone.

No messages and the other bed hadn’t been slept in the night prior. Though if Dean had come in the room after Sam, he wouldn’t have known, having been so exhausted, he passed out fully clothed. He got up and stumbled over to the window looking out at the parking lot. No Impala.

Relax. Cas probably showed up last night and they’re off somewhere reconciling. Which Sam was more then thankful for. Waking up to the sounds of his brother and Cas getting hot and heavy was on the top of his least favorite things list. He stripped off his shirt and pants folding them on the chair and heading into the restroom. A quick shower and then he’d check Dean’s cell GPS.

Just as he was lathering up in the shower the curtain was suddenly pulled back by a very concerned, slightly pissed, looking Castiel.  
“ What the hell Cas!” Sam shrieked falling back against the shower wall and grabbing the blue translucent shower curtain away from Cas, using them to cover himself.

“ I am unable to locate Dean” Cas said bluntly. But his eyes told a very different story though. They were the eyes of someone confused and maybe even frightened.

“ Wait? You weren’t with him last night?” Sam asked.

“ I’m sorry, was I not clear when I stated I am unable to locate Dean,” Cas growled, narrowing his eyes at Sam.

“ How about I finish my shower,” Sam sighed,” and we’ll look up his phone GPS. Idiot probably got himself picked up for starting a bar fight or something.” Though that was a very logical explanation, Sam couldn’t help but feel the pit in his stomach grow and twist.

“ It’s just...” Cas trailed off and stared down at his feet,” we fought and I’m worried. I thought he was avoiding me.”

“ Cas, just...” Sam pulled back his soaked hair with his right hand holding the shower curtain up with his left,” go relax in the room. I can’t do anything from the shower.”

“ Of course,” Cas mumbled and disappeared.

Sam couldn’t decide what was more annoying, Cas not responding when he prayed or Cas just showing up out of nowhere.

About 20 minutes later Sam sat in front of his laptop in a pair of grey sweats and a ratty blue t-shirt. Dean’s cell was off so there was no way to track it via its GPS and when he hacked the local police departments system for intakes, there were none. But there was something about an attack at Jack’s diner. One dead and one survivor, both female, but it happened right around the time Dean was supposed to have met Officer Jefferey.

“ We should go question the surviving woman immediately,” Cas announced and would have been out the door if Sam hadn’t grabbed him by the arm. Immediately letting go when Cas glared at where Sam’s hand held him on his bicep.

“ Dean kind of burned the bridge of cooperation with the local precinct when we got into town yesterday,” Sam explained,” I’ll call our one good contact and we’ll head to the diner to look around. How’s that sound?”

Cas shifted from foot to foot looking down, “ that is a sound and logical plan,” he mumbled, but with an obvious hint of impatience.

 

The diner was completely shut down. Even the exit from the highway was blocked off that would lead travelers there for food and to refuel their vehicles.  
Sam leaned against the Impala opening and closing his phone. Cas had wandered off the see if he could pick up any clues, which Sam was a bit grateful for. It was obvious Cas was on edge which made him harder to predict. Last thing Sam wanted was Cas freaking Officer Jefferey out or worst.  
A patrol car pulled into the parking lot and stopped in front of the Impala. Officer Jefferey was alone, but Sam could tell something was up before he even got out. When he did his eyes were red and he carried a large thick brown envelope.

" Listen whatever's going on here, you're the only one I can trust right now," he said thrusting the envelope into Sam's hand, obviously trying not to cry," the day before yesterday someone broke into the city morgue and covered every corpse in vinegar and these smelly leaves. Next day 3 more people disappear, all from the school dorms."

He paused and took a deep breathe," one of them was my sister," he choked and looked away, trying to hide the fact he was crying.

" Officer I'm so sorry..." Sam began but was cut off.

" I got copies of everything the sheriff kept from you guys in the first place," he explained as he wiped the tears from his face and stood with his hands on his hips," whatever happened here was a real freak show. Looked like some satanic shit and the girl who survived was pumped with so much ketamine she thinks her friend was attacked by vampires."

Sam's eyes widened," any way we could speak to her?"

" No way. She has around the clock protection at the hospital until she's released," Officer Jefferey laughed wiping his nose," but pictures from that night are in there. I have to go my mom..."

" No need to explain" Sam smiled," whatever is going on we'll get to the bottom if it."

They had to. Dean was caught up in the middle of this cluster fuck of weird too.


	4. Green Eyes Meets Frankenstein's Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanservice.....yeah I got you!

Dean woke up, his head swimming, and vision blurred. He blinked and attempted to lift his arms but they were tied down? No they just felt like they were made out of lead. As his eyes focused he noticed a large fluorescent circular light above him, similar to the one he'd seen in morgues. He could feel that he was laying on a cold metal table and, managing to lift his head up, was nude. A white sheet about 10 inches wide providing him with some coverage. Not that it mattered turning his head to the left.  
A body, or what was left of it lay, chest cut open and rib cage completely exposed, but broken open also. The chest cavity empty and flesh completely stripped from it's bones revealing tendons and muscles.

Awesome. I can't move and it looks like I'm next on this Hannibal wannabe's chop up list. He began straining to move, but other then shaking his head back and forth, it was like he was paralyzed from the neck down. He suddenly heard the distant sound of footsteps and shut his eyes tight.  
He could hear movement around him. Clanking of metal and sickening plopping noises. He didn't even want to imagine what made them. He opened his left eye and the turned his head slowly to see what he was dealing with.

A small framed, woman?, sat with her back to him. A back that looked like a patchwork quilt, even with stitching visible, of flesh. Two of the patched slightly darker than the rest. She had shocking white hair cut short like, what did they call it? Pixie cut. Not that he knew these kind of things off the top of his head. He was bored one day and there was a Cosmo in the motel they were staying in.  
She sat with a metal tray holding a large brown book on it next to her. It reminded him of Bobby's human skin bound book. He'd shudder if he could. She sat scribbling in the book with her right hand and leaning on the operating table with her chin cradled in her other.  
Game plan Dean. Game plan. No way I'm  going to be cut up, cooked, and enjoyed with a chianti. What do i have? The ability to look to the right and he left, my charm and....I'm going to die. Naked on a operating slab.  
Suddenly a large black dog jumped up, standing with its front legs on dean's operating table and snout in his face sniffing.

Dean sat with his eyes closed tight. Go away. Go away.

"RUNE!" The woman boomed. The dog snorted and got down. Dean opened one eye again and glanced at the woman. She hadn't budged from the position she was sitting in. Still scribbling in her book. She closed the book suddenly and stood.

Dean shut his eyes again. There was one thing he could do that would at least give him an idea if he was dealing with one of Crowley's demons.

" Christo," Dean mumbled under his breath.

" Ha, did you seriously just check if I'm a demon?" A silky voice laughed from above.

His eyes shot open only to meet his captor face to face. Hell, more like nose to nose she was so damn close. Those brown eyes not just looking at him, but threw him.

" So what do I call you green eyes?" She whispered leaning back but still hovering above him, one hand on each side of his head. Her cherry red lips curled up into a devilish grin.

Dean turned his head away, cause that'll show her.

" Agent Jim Paige? Or Allen Cherkov? You had a slew of IDs in you Impala which is quite a beauty I must say." Dean glance up at her. She had a soft gaze and kind smile on her face. She gently ran her hands over a scar freshly stitched on his forehead.  
He noticed the patchwork stitching started right under her chin and down her chest. The only covering she had on was a black tube top, though there really was nothing to cover. Not that Dean cared, back in the day he never turned a pretty woman away. Big ones or nonexistent ones. Though this was not the time to be thinking of past conquests breast sizes.

" I'm sorry for shooting you," she sighed leaning back and grabbing a IV pouch filled with a clear fluid Dean hadn't noticed before. Or even more surprising that it led straight into his left arm.

" What the hell are you going to do with me?" Dean growled.

" Green eyes I've already done my damage to you," she laughed," don't you remember getting shot with an arrow?"

" That was you?" Dean hissed," where's the blonde woman? Listen you freak I'm a Winchester, you know what that means?"

" I should have completely paralyzed you," she chuckled," listen it was a genuine mistake when I shot you. The blonde. I pumped her full of Ketamine and left her for the authorities. She's recovering nicely in the county hospital. Doctors think the drugs screwed with her and are hunting for her attackers. Sadly they are here." She motioned toward the now covered body that earlier had been like something out of a nightmare. Or a normal night of hunting for Dean.

" I mistook you for a vamp," she continued," and the arrow had a dart that pumped you full of deadman's blood and a wonderful cocktail of drugs meant to make my prey put up less of a fight. So I rushed you back here, a blood transfusion, some stitching, medicinal, and activated charcoal treatments to your wounds and you’re on the road to recovery."

She gently lifted the tape holding down the gauze over the wound in his left shoulder and ran her ring around the edge of the opening making Dean hiss in pain.

" Again, I'm sorry green eyes. Pains me to think I added another scar to such a gorgeous specimen."

Dean's eyes widened," sorry, specimen?"

" Not my type green eyes. Though I now have an entire chapter on you," she clapped her hands together almost giddy," I haven't had the opportunity to study the anatomy of a normal human male, let alone one claimed by an angel!" She turned and walked away to an area of the room Dean couldn't  

" Wait?” Dean yelled, desperately trying to sit up even though he knew it was pointless” The hell you just say about an angel?”

“ Come on,” She cooed from somewhere in the room,” the hand print on your shoulder and not to mention...” she reappeared on his right side this time holding a round bottom flask filled with a glowing golden substance. She poured a small amount in her right hand and then sat the flask down somewhere behind her. Slipping her left hand around Dean’s shoulders, his head cradled in the nook of her elbow,  she gently sat him up. The devilish smile back on her face.

“ Monsters like me,” she cooed,” are rare. Heaven and Hell leave us be as long as we mind our business. So we have to double check to make sure we’re not fucking with one of their prophets or special cases.” she wiped her right hand down his chest and almost instantly the enochian that was inscribed on his ribs appeared, glowing. Dean stared, wide eyed, eyebrows practically up to his hairline and mouth gaping. As the letters began to fade she gently laid Dean back down and wiped her hand on his,the very small part, of his thigh with the sheet on it.

“ You’re special, but not destined special,” she quipped disappearing from view again,” well at some point you were. Now you’re special for a whole different set of reasons. Not to mention you’re a Winchester-Campbell hybrid.”

“ ENOUGH!” Dean roared as she yet again disappeared from view,” listen you Frankenstein reject experiment! I’m sick of your yammering. Thanks for patching me up or whatever, but you wanna tell me what you want from me?”

“ Well,” she chimed surprising Dean as she was back on his left side injecting something into his IV drip,” I’m being hunted. Well have been hunted, but I thought I lost the rotting sack of shit, but the vamps were a lure for me. Now I want to make things square. Get me?”

“ No” Dean growled bluntly.

“ The graveyard robberies. Kidnappings. All thanks to a ghoul called a Busaw,” she sighed,” I thought I could get it to follow me out of town when I covered some of its prey in vinegar, not a fan of vinegar, but it just pissed it off more.You get that whole grudge of a monster right?” She smiled down at him

“ What’s it want with you?” Dean growled lowly. Not that he was interested in helping her. So she helped him and probably saved his life, but she was a monster and one who knew way to much about him, Cas, and Sam. But he got the whole grudge thing and there were people’s lives at stake.

“ I killed it’s mate,” she said coolly, her smile fading and eyes growing distant as she leaned over him, eyes seeming to search his own,” Busaw's love the sound of death. Chasing it and causing it. This particular one and it’s mate were tormenting this girl in the Philippines. Killed her family and chased her to hell and back killing anyone who helped her. Until she came across me.”

“ You ganked the freaks mate I’m guessing?” Dean asked.

She threw her head back and let out a hearty yet bone chilling laugh,” Look at me! I mean really fucking look. I’m a patchwork of monster flesh and pieces. I collect them and cut them up into tiny pieces so I can write all about them in my big book of monsters,” she motioned her head toward the book she was writing in earlier,” then I take what I need. Burn the rest. I’m a monster eater Dean. Momma and papa monsters were telling little monsters stories about me long before you boys were hunting things that go bump in the night and screwing with fate.”

“ But this one,” she continued,” is an alpha. I killed it’s mate and now it wants to keep me in a jar on its mantle to rip me to pieces and put me back together again. Over and over and over. I wouldn’t mind so much, it wouldn’t be the first time, but he’s taken twice.” Her eyes were filled with sadness? Concern? Guilt? Hell all three!

“ So what does that mean?” Dean asked, his chest tightening and he was really hoping it was from anxiety and not a heart attack.

“ It means green eyes,” she whispered leaning down and talking directly into his ear,” the first group gets tormented and killed. The second group are locked up and starved while he makes the first group into tasty delights. Then he feeds them the tastey delights and turns them into ghouls just like him.”

Dean’s eyes widened in horror.

“ You care, you got an angel on your side, and a brother who makes demons run at the mention of his name,” she cooed cupping his face in her hands,” I need you to help me save those people. Even if it means leaving me as the Busaw’s chew toy.”


	5. Is My Rage Boring You?

It was Saturday a little after 7 in the evening. Dean had been missing for 2 days and fueled by frustration, coffee, worry, and no sleep Sam had an idea about what they were dealing with at least. A ghoul.

The problem? How many species of ghouls were out there. Seeing how after the near apocalypse Dean and Sam had been dealing with monsters that used to never show up outside their foreign soil of origin, knowing it was a ghoul that had been snacking on corpses and kidnapping people wasn't a huge step forward. Though there seemed to be a general consensus on killing a ghoul. Chopping its head off.

Though it didn't explain the dead mans blood Cas had found at the diner seen, worst mixed with Dean's blood.

A lead, it you could call it that, added on top of the town issuing a curfew making staking out graveyards or the school, even with his FBI badge, impossible, and a guilt ridden antsy seraph flitting in and out trying to find Dean had Sam's head throbbing. All he needed was Cas to use his "people" skills and make things more complicated. Cas was like a brother, but Dean was way better at acting as a buffer between Cas and social situations. He put his forehead down on the edge of the tiny square table covered in books, papers and his laptop, letting out a long sigh. Just ignore the pain of anxiety growing in your chest, the knot in your stomach, and the desire to run around the streets screaming for his older brother. Just have to keep calm.

" You need to rest Sam," a gravely voice suddenly said resting a hand on Sam's shoulder. While intended to be comforting just made Sam nearly jump out of his chair.

" I apologize," Cas mumbled looking worn out," you've been going for two days straight. You need rest Sam. You are human."

Sam ran his hands over his face and nodded in agreement.

" Just like an hour Cas," Sam mumbled, shuffling over to the bed and flopping down like every bone in his body had turned to jello," we're just going to have to put in footwork. He's out there we just have to..."

Sam was cut short by his phone ringing on the table with all his research. It was Dean's Metallica ringtone.

Sam practically lept off the bed frantically throwing papers and books out of the way to find his buried phone.

" Don't go to voicemail. Don't go to voicemail," Sam yelled snatching the phone up, two rings away from going to voicemail," Dean!" He was admittedly breathless and his heart was pounding in his chest.

" What the hell? Me and Cas have been worried and you just...."

" Wrong," a sweet, and oddly familiar, melodic female voice responded.

Any relief Sam felt was replaced by ice in his veins and rage.

" Who the fuck is this and where is my brother!" Sam roared slamming his left hand down on the table so hard a loud crack could be heard. Earning a look of surprise and concern from Cas. Sam was good about controlling his anger so when it showed everyone went on edge.

“ Calm down,” the voice on the other side sighed as if she was bored with the conversation before it had even began,” it’s all one big misunderstanding. I’m calling to clear things up and return your brother now that he’s all patched up and recovering.”

“ Recovered from what?” Sam snarled.

“ Shot him with an arrow which then pumped him full of deadman’s blood,” she yawned.

“ WHAT!” Sam yelled,” Listen I’ll find you and...”

“ Of course you’ll find me,” she interrupted, yawning again, this dismissive attitude of this woman was not helping reduce Sam’s rage as he paced back and forth, Cas watching with his eyebrows furrowed from the edge of the bed.

“ You’ll find me and you’re brother because I’m giving you the coordinates to my place. Try to be quick about.”


	6. You Have a Funny Way of Asking for Help!

Dean sat on the floor of a small bathroom composed of nothing but a toilet and a sink. His jeans half way up his thighs and only his left arm through his black led zeppelin t shirt, which now had a small black patch over the whole where the arrow had gone in.

Hey, got the boxer briefs on, all on my own, before the earth tried to move and had to slide down the wall facing the sink and take a breather.

" Oi," Gin called from the other side of the door," it's a t shirt and a pair of jeans, not a wedding gown! What's takin' so long?"

" Well someone pumped me full of who knows what and I'm a little dizzy," Dean yelled," sue me!"

The door handle jiggled a little-please don't let her have a key- and swung open. Gin lips curled up into a huge smile, obviously trying to stifle back her laughter, Rune looking at Dean from between her legs, head cocked to the side and ears up.

" Told you to just go with the hospital gown," she chuckled walking into the restroom, her bare feet wet and covered in grass.

" I'm not putting on a dress okay," Dean mumbled," I've been through enough I deserve a bit of my dignity back."

She straddled his legs and squatted down so they were face to face, hooking her hands under his armpits.

" While I did my best to flush your system, it's still full of the painkillers and anesthetics," she sighed suddenly pulling Dean up off the floor like he weighed nothing and leaning him against the wall," plus it's a hospital gown. Not a dress. Dresses have backs to them."

She pulled his jeans up the rest of the way, zipped, and buttoned them. Then she stretched the t shirt so he could easily slip his right arm in and pulled it down.

" Thanks," Dean mumbled looking at his feet.

" To the kitchen," she announced a little to loudly making Dean jump," you first green eyes, I'll be right behind to make sure you don't fall over. Take a right and down the hallway."

She pulled him off the wall and turned him so be was facing the door and gave him a gentle nudge.

" Use the wall," she instructed as Dean began a very wobbly,and slow, footed walk down the hallway. He could feel her presence behind him, fingers hooked onto a back belt loop. He wasn't going to admit it made him feel at ease, she shot him after all, but it made the walk down the dimly lit metal walled hallway easier.

The hallway opened up into a fairly decent sized kitchen, very high ceilings and most of the roof paneled with windows. The windows filled the space with reflections of water falling down the glass as it rained.  Also all metal, even the table in the middle with four metal chairs.

" Sit down and I'll get you something to eat," she said getting him close to the table and patting him on the back.

Dean eased himself around the table and slowly lowered himself into a chair facing the kitchen counter which was filled with a number of flasks and bottles you’d find in a lab. Filled with weirdly colored liquids that Dean couldn’t be all to certain you’d find in a laboratory. Maybe a witches. He recognized one flask, or it’s substance, it had the weird gold glowing fluid she had rubbed on his chest that had revealed the enochian symbols that were on his chest.

But more importantly he smelled meat. She stood at the stove, her left hand on her hip, right foot on the inner side of her left knee so she looked like she was standing like a flamingo or a stork. Why the hell would that be what he though of looking at her? Dean shook off the thought and refocused on what was in the pan. She took a pair of tongs and lifted a huge, juicy, t-bone steak out of the pan. Dean’s mouth watered, but then immediately went dry.

She dropped the steak into a large black plastic dog bowl on the floor. Rune trotted over and immediately began licking the steak.

“ N-no! Whyyyyyyy!?!?” Dean whined. He was so not going to cry.

“ Are you kidding me Dean,” Gin laughed,” you eat something that heavy now I won’t have to cut you open to get a look at your insides. You’ll vomit them all up.”

She walked over to the door on the left end of the counter by the fridge and opened it wide, the sound of rain, now, really filling the space. She then walked back down the hallway and Dean heard another door being opened.

He refocused his attention, hands in his lap, pouting as he watched Rune rip chunks off the medium rare steak.  
“ How long do I need to stay here,” Dean yelled, not taking his eyes off Rune,” cause my brothers probably loosing it and my....I mean the angel that helps us out is probably ready to...”

“ Go Sodom and Gomorrah on this little corner of Connecticut,” Gin finished walking back into kitchen. She had changed into black jeans that matched the black tube top. Her white hair slicked back. She placed a very old flip open lighter on the counter, it’s silver finish long since faded and covered in scratches.

“ That’s why I called, I’m assuming it was your brother I spoke to,” she explained opening the barren fridge except for to blue capped bottles which she pulled out and kicked the fridge shut with her right foot,” and gave him the coordinates to here while you were changing. Or attempting to change.”

She chuckled as she shook the bottles and placed one in front of him. No! Anything but a crappy protein health shake. He saw Sam drink them on occasion, especially on long stakeouts. She twisted off the cap and stuck a straw in the bottle, sliding it closer to Dean who leaned farther back in his chair, chin up, one eye on the bottle like it was the most offensive thing he’d ever seen.

“ Oh give it a rest,” she chided opening the other bottle and chugging down its contents as she returned to the counter. She placed the bottle down and began picking up some of the other bottles and pouring them into a bowl that her body blocked from Dean’s view.

“ Uhm, maybe you should let me call,” Dean suggested, leaning forward and sipping some of the shake threw the straw and immediately scrunching up his face in disgust,” I’ve been  missing in action and even if you had tried to explain things, no way in hell my brother was going to hear a word of it.”

“ I know,” she said bluntly,” that’s why I didn’t try to explain anything. Besides even if I hadn’t destroyed your phone immediately after I called, they’d assume I had put you under some sort of spell or was holding you at gunpoint.” The emotion in her voice was becoming increasingly dark and cold making Dean shift uncomfortably.

Alright, he’d grown a little to comfortable around her. Maybe even trusted her a little. But the reality of it was he didn’t know her or the full extent of what she was capable of, well, whatever the hell it was that she does.

“ And nothing pisses me off more than being shot or having the shit beaten out of me by an angel,” she continued, her words dipped in venom.

\------------- a few minutes prior outside---------

Sam and Cas made their way through the thicket of trees and bushes, rain pouring down on their heads, having parked the Impala about half a mile back. They came to an opening that dropped off down hill, a decent spot to get a look at the place the woman on the phone had given Sam coordinates to and then hung up before he could ask any questions. Or drive home how badly he'd lay on the hurt if his brother wasn't unharmed.

" There's a door open there and there," Cas observed pointing down to the metal warehouse, a large part of its roof windows. It looked like an old storage spot forgotten by how the Forrest had surrounded it.

" Most definitely a trap," Sam sighed. Watching as a figure poked its head out the door to the far left, Cas and Sam ducking down.

" Hold on," Sam hissed," I've seen her before!"

Cas strained to get a better look and immediately felt his stomach drop. Not only did he know who that was, he did not have the best relationship with her.

" When I went to the library for research," Sam continued, thankfully, to Cas's relief, not having picked up on his sudden apprehension and nervousness," she was the woman I told you about. Weird colored eyes and..."

" made you feel funny," Cas finished.

" gave me a funny feeling," Sam retorted, annoyed," I'll take the door to the right. You take the one to the left."

Sam got up from their position and made his way down the incline.

" Be careful," Cas called after him, getting him a stern look from Sam who held his finger to his lips.

" Relax," Sam half laughed, half whispered," I'm not nearly as reckless as dean."

Reckless behavior was not what had Cas worried at that very moment as he stared down at the open door. The figure having long since disappeared back into the warehouse.

 

Sam approached the warehouse door, gun drawn, finger covering the trigger. He took a deep breath, his back to the wall next to the open door. The rain drowned out all noise, except the sound of his racing heart beat in his ears.

This wasn't a first for him. Sneaking up on who knows what, but not knowing the state Dean was in and having not slept in days, he was not at the top of his game.

But as Dean always said, push pass it. He raised the gun and entered the warehouse. He was in what looked like an operating room, completely empty.

He lowered his gun and looked around, letting his eyes adjust to the dim lit space. His attention went to a hallway at the far right and the sound of his brothers voice,

" maybe you should let me call..." He heard though Dean's voice went in and out, battling with the wind and pounding rain outside.

Sam began to make his way to the hallway, when a low growl made him freeze mid-step. A large black dog that was almost invisible in the shadows where he lay on a large black pillow. The white of its eyes the only clearly visible part of the dog.

He stood frozen staring at the dog. If it was going to attack it probably would have done so before he even stepped foot in the warehouse. At least that's what he hoped.

A sharp and pained scream pierced the air bringing Sam's attention back to the hallways. He sprinted forward, disregarding the dog.

His only focus, his brother and Cas!

\-------------------

Before Dean could say anything else Castiel appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, Dean’s heart surged and he couldn’t help but smile. Castiel returned the smile and upon taking a step into the kitchen their happy reunion was quickly cut short as Gin took a large ceramic bowl and splashed the contents into Cas’s face.

He fell to his knees screaming, eyes closed and desperately trying to wipe away the strange liquid which hissed as if it were burning him.

“ WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?” Dean roared. He tried to get up, but fell down onto the floor, but managed to sit up,” Cas! Cas talk to me!”

“ Dean I can’t...” but Cas’s voice was drowned out by the sound of gun shots.

Dean looked up to see Sam in the hallway entrance. Gin had opened the metal refrigerator door blocking the bullets.

“ SAM DON’T!” Dean yelled. The hell was going on? Whatever! He just needed everyone to CALM THE FUCK DOWN!

Gin moved so fast it was frightening. She dove out from behind the refrigerator door and on one knee threw the ceramic bowl at a confused Sam, hitting him square in the chest and slamming him into the wall. She dashed forward, left hook to his rib cage, a nauseating cracking noise emitting. But before Sam could even scream in pain she threw a right uppercut into his stomach causing him to buckle over and fall to his knees. She picked up her right leg and brought her heel down right in the middle of his back flattening him out on the ground gasping and coughing.

“ I told you Dean,” she growled, dark and menacing,” I do not like to be shot.” She quickly and thoroughly patted Sam down finding 2 more guns and a sheathed large blade, which Dean guessed was the Demon knife.

She walked over to the sink and dumped all the weapons. Then walked back over to Sam, who now lay on the floor half conscious, she flipped him over on his back and dragged him by the back of his jacket collar over to Dean.

“ And survivalism is a bitch!” She snarled looking Dean right in the eyes before turning and walking back over to the kitchen counter.

 

“ This is a hell of a way to ask us for help,” Dean snarled, holding a groaning Sam in his arms. Wiping the  blood away from his mouth.

She picked up the lighter and flipped it open and closed and stared at Cas.

Cas could hear her, Dean's pleas, Sam gasping for air, but whatever had been thrown on Cas was seeping into him. Through his pours, into his veins, coursing through him and enveloping his grace. He could feel all of this and it took everything in him to keep breathing.

“ We’ve met before,” she hissed walking and standing in front of Cas,” remember Castiel? What was it that you said when you appeared out of thin air at my place in Germany? Oh yeah!” She grabbed him by the tie and pulled him up and held him so they were face to face.

He blinked at her, his vision was blurring in and out, but he could see her eyes. They were the same from the first time they met. Except absent of surprise.

“ Know thy place aberration,” she snarled, her eyes filled with, Cas wished it was anger and wrath, but it was sadness. A sadness that went right into him, piercing his grace and filling him with remorse.

“ But do you remember what I told you Castiel Angel and Warrior of our Lord Almighty,” she said, her voice shaking. She grabbed Cas by the throat and lifted him as if he was light as air. The lighter in her right hand, flicking open and closed.

“ I told you,” she continued,” fly back home. Tell your brothers and sisters I have no idea where your daddy is and if any of you ever enter my domain or pursue me again I’d burn your grace. I’d let your grace burn slowly inside the meat suit you walk around in spewing your righteous bullshit.”

A few years ago, when Cas had been desperate and took Dean’s medallion in search of his father in hopes of stopping the madness of the Apocalypse somehow, he had gone to Gin. She was considered an anomaly in heaven. She just appeared one day. A soul, but no known fate and her soul was pure and untouched. Micheal had ordered her immediate destruction, but Cas was to young then to participate in hunting her, but he remembers how she escaped again and again, finally Micheal himself pursuing her. He could only imagine what they put her through and Cas, while well intentioned, had probably treated her no better then they had. Blinded by the clock ticking down to the apocalypse, his grace slowly disappearing and feelings for Dean suddenly bubbling to the surface, he never considered for a second she might have just helped him. Instead he attacked and intimidated her. The exact opposite of Gabriel’s advice on approaching her.  He could see that in her eyes was not hate, he knew what that looked like. This was look of confusion and fear. Almost animalistic, purely based on survival. To her Cas represented death.

“ Please Gin,” Dean begged,” I don’t know what happened then and I’ll be the first to admit Angel’s are dicks. But Cas isn’t like that Gin. P-please!”

She threw Cas across the room, landing with a hard thud and sliding in front of Sam and Dean. She walked over to the sink and grabbed a dark black satchel out of a cupboard above the sink and threw in all of Sam’s weapons.

“ RUNE!” She boomed. Distant scraping of dog nails on cement flooring could be heard and the large black dog came into the kitchen from the hallway, pausing at the three on the floor, and then walking over to Gin. She knelt down in front of the sitting dog and held up. Rune grabbed and stood on all fours.

“ Varastointi!” She ordered and Rune dashed off back down the hallway.

“ Alright, now what,” Sam coughed, wincing as he held his left side. He had managed to sit up, but unarmed and with-did Dean just call her Gin?- having done whatever had been done to Cas, even if he could fight, this was not the time.

Cas suddenly began to pull himself up, using the table as leverage. His eyes burned and he knew he had no place to speak to her, but he had to try.

“ Cas don’t...” Dean began grabbing at his arm, but Cas gently pulled away.

“ I’m sorry Gin,” He coughed, his voice gravely and hoarser then usual, possibly a side effect from whatever that substance was,” Gabriel instructed me on how to approach you and I ignored that advice. I treated you.... well lets just say I’ve experienced how I treated you that day by the hands of those I call family. It was inexcusable and reprehensible. If you chose to do as you promised if I or any other angel crossed your path, I will do nothing to stop you.”

“ The hell you won’t!” Dean and Sam yelled.

But Cas was looking at Gin. Her eyes had gone from confused, her posture rigid and on the defensive, to soft and her body seemed to relax. She stopped flicking the lighter open and closed and dropped it to the floor. Kicking it over to Dean.

“ Spending time with humans has served you well Castiel,” she whispered, her lips curling into a gentle smile,” you are not the same angel that I met that day.”

She turned around and grabbed a flask filled with a bluish grey liquid and opened a drawer to pull out a large wash cloth. She pulled the cork out with her teeth, spitting it into the sink and pouring the liquid onto the cloth until it was soaked.

“ Which is good because I have no desire to find out the repercussions of killing a Seraph,” she chuckled throwing the soaking rag over his head,” especially one who has manage to piss off things in Heaven, Hell and Purgatory.” She leaned against the table and watched as Cas wiped the cloth, which smelled of lilies, over his face and hair.

“ So now we’re all friends,” Sam groaned laying back down on the ground,” fantastic.”


	7. So We're Trusting Her Just Like That?

Sam Sat on one of the metal operating tables, a white sheet wrapped around him in nothing but his black boxer briefs. Gin had insisted on drying his and Cas's clothes. Why Cas didn't just use his abilities to dry their clothes, Sam wasn't sure. Dean sat next to him, fully dressed, Cas using his angel mojo to fix him up. Though Sam couldn't help notice Cas's look of annoyance at the fact that other then healing the wounds and clearing his system of whatever was left of the drugs Gin had injected Dean with, he was actually in good shape. He wasn't sure what had brought on that momentary look of annoyance, but whatever it was, he needed to make a mental note to get another room as far away from Dean and Cas as soon as possible.

“ You alright?” Dean asked, patting Sam on the shoulder.

“ Yeah, just cold,” Sam huffed shifting the sheet so it sat up farther on his neck.

Cas sat on a stool a few feet away also in nothing but a white sheet. Gin had claimed undoing the chemical process the potion she had thrown on Cas was a two step process. The first step was just to make it so a stray spark from a the stove when she turned it on to make instant coffee didn't light Cas up like a Christmas tree.

Gin walked in from the hallway that led to the kitchen carrying four mugs, 3 in her left hand and 1 in her right. She handed Sam and Dean theirs, placed one on a counter, and walked over to Cas and handed him his.

“ Uhm, I take my coffee black,” Cas grumbled looking into the mug and seeing the “coffee” had a strange white iridescent look to it. She had changed again. Wearing baggy grey sweats and a cut off army green shirt that showed the scarring and stitching on her stomach.

“ It's not coffee blue eyes it's the other half of the treatment,” she yawned walking over to the counter and picking up her coffee,” Drink it all at once. No sipping."

Cas grimaced and sniffed the contents of the mug.

“ Drink it Castiel or the next time you use your grace, BOOM!” She threw her arms up to animate her point, spilling coffee all over the floor.

“ So that stuff you threw on him,” Dean inquired,” it turns angel's vessels into...”

“ It turns their grace into gunpowder and their vessels into the container that holds the explosive until it's detonated,” she explained as she sipped on her coffee.

“ Where can I get a copy of that recipe!” Dean laughed, getting him a one of Cas's narrow eyed glares which immediately wiped the smile off his face.

“ Apparently it was created by a member of the tribe of Abraham who had no idea what they had and passed down generation after generation. Then stolen by a magician who still had no idea what he had. Then that magician got himself gutted alive or something for offending Cleopatra who had it until the Romans stole it and on and on it wandered, no one knowing what to do with it. Finally found by Alfred Nobel who was nearly killed by some demons over it until I came in and killed the demons and took it,” Gin explained in what seemed to be one breath. Sam and Dean just stared at her, jaws gaping.

“ Wait, how old are you?” Sam asked amazed.

“ Never ask a woman her age,” Gin sighed,” anyway, I got the potion. Perfected it, committed it to memory and then handed it over to Gabriel in an attempt to make us even, or at least so I wasn't in his debt, but he just burnt it up and told me I was the sole owner and keeper of the spell. My duty was to ensure no one ever figured it out. Sorry Dean, the potion is mine and mine alone to know. Needless to say I was in his debt until the day he died” She placed her mug down and looked at Cas.

“ I'm sorry he's gone by the way,” she lamented, eyes locked with Cas,” if it wasn't for him laying claim to me Micheal would have never stopped chasing me.”

“ Wait!” Dean exclaimed, both confused and intensely interested,” Claimed?”

“ How do you think I knew what was going on with you?” Gin laughed. She opened a drawer next to her and pulled out the gold solution, pouring a little in her hand. She lifted her shirt a bit and wiped her hand down from the bottom of he rib cage to to her hips. The enochian symbols, inscribed in a sloppier fashion then Cas's appeared and then slowly faded.

“ Though Deans are a bit overkill. I mean enochian on his collar bones, hip bones, down his spinal cord, inner thigh....”

“ ENOUGH!” Dean yelled holding his hand up, face bright red, though not as red as Cas.

“ How,” Sam was trying desperately to block out what he just heard, but there was something he needed to know,” How would you know something like my brother having enochian on his inner thigh?”

“ He was stark naked on that slab for a day and a half and I only ever get to do autopsies and anatomy studies on monsters so I took the chance to measure and write down everything I could,” she said triumphantly. Walking over to Cas whose eyes were locked on Dean like he was trying to burn a whole through his head. Dean was conveniently predisposed with the patch on his shoulder where the arrow went through. Really awesome workmanship went into those stitches.

She literally grabbed Cas by the chin and made him look up at her.

“ Drink that now or I get a needle and I inject it into your vessel's spinal cord,” she threatened. She turned on her heel and disappeared back down the hallway.

Cas gulped down the content of the mug quickly, looking as if he had just sucked on a lime after. Making Sam and Dean nearly fall over laughing.

“ You can laugh but cover your eyes,” Gin yelled down the hallway. The familiar glow of Cas's grace began to build and Sam and Dean covered there faces as the room was filled with the blinding white light.

Gin walked back in, a pile of clothes draped over her right arm. Cas looked at her blinking, a bit dazed.

“ There,” she said with a sweet smile,” you're no longer a ticking time bomb ready to go off if you get to emotional.” She gave Dean a knowing glance over her shoulder and sorted Cas's clothes out of the pile and handed them to him.

“ Also, my observation of Dean was purely scientific,” she added walking over to Sam,” I mean the man ran into a fight against two vampires with nothing but a butterfly knife. I like my mates with a little more common sense.”

“ HE WHAT!” Sam and Cas yelled in unison. Eyes shooting daggers at him.

“ Hey, damsel in distress,” Dean attempted to laugh off the rage he could feel being directed at him, nervously,” I was thinking of her safety first.”

“ Of course you were,” Cas growled throwing the sheet to the ground and pulling on his pants.

" So are you helping me get rid of the Busaw once and for all or are you taking off once you're dressed and tad your coffees?" Gin asked sitting on the counter facing Sam, who was trying to get dressed with the sheet still wrapped around him, and Dean.

After the fiasco in the kitchen, followed by a fiasco in the restroom in which Gin had attempted to measure Sam's naked chest. Though it was hilarious seeing Sam in a corner covering his chest like a embarrassed teenager and Gin trying to coax him with "sweet talk". Dean had to intervene and chase her out. Dean filled Sam and then Castiel, who refused to make eye contact with him, on everything that had happened with the vampires and what Gin had told him about the Busaw.

" Killing an alpha is no easy feat," Cas mumbled tucking in his white button up dress shirt. Something he was not proud to admit he knew a quite a bit about.

" No it isn't," Gin sighed," but I'm not alone this time so maybe I'll stand a chance. Or you three make a trade of sorts. Get the kidnap victims out and leave me."

" You honestly think you're enough to get an alpha to give up on turning others?" Sam scoffed.

Gin looked at Sam and tilted her head slightly," he's chased me down to almost every continent in the past 25 years," she said with an air of arrogance laced with bitterness," so yes Sam. I'm pretty damn sure once he has his hands around my throat, everything and everyone else will be an afterthought."

*********

Castiel had flitted off back to hotel to grab Dean and Sam's things after they had agreed to compare notes with Gin. She had compiled a list of possible suspects for the Busaw. Apparently, it appeared like any other person. Mr. Rogers almost, inviting its adoring neighbors over to feast on the dead it had prepared resulting in those that had consumed the meat being turned. An alpha on the other hand, well it had more then one way of producing Busaw, including impregnating human women it had captured. An idea that had gotten Dean so heated he had to take a walk. Using the opportunity to get his baby that was still parked some distance away.

As Dean slowly drove down the back road Gin had instructed him to follow, Gin sitting in the passenger seat staring at the fire red and orange sky as the sun set, all those dark clouds and rain had made it seem like a very long night, when It had actually been a very long day.  
Uncovering the road from trees Gin had moved in the way to cover the roads entrance. Not branches, actual fucking trees. Needless to say Gin had to walk out and give Dean a hand.

" You and Cas still fighting," she asked.

" You and Sam been gossiping," retorted, a lot more childishly sounding then he had intended.

" Ha, no Dean. You're brother's not to fond of me, even before I tried to measure him, and it's pretty damn obvious you two are having," she paused and made a clicking noise with her tongue," marital issues." She dragged the s at the end of issues out.

" We. Are. Not. Married," Dean snarled. This was a joke Sam loved to make simply because it made Dean's face turn bright red and it became somewhat difficult to breathe.

" Calm down its a joke," Gin chuckled raising a a small rectangular device as the drove up to the side of the warehouse, garage doors slowly began to rise," I'm not blind. He won't make eye contact with you and I swear his temperature rises every time you open your mouth."

Dean raised and eyebrow and began to say something when gin cut him off.

" Not in a sexual angel in heat way," she scoffed opening the passenger door and getting out.

Dean pulled into the very large garage, it walls lined with tools and large 4 tiered toolboxes about 5 feet tall. A mechanics wet dream. He parked next to a vehicle covered in a brown tarp, longer then his baby, but about the same height.

" What's under here?" Dean asked getting out the impala.

" The only companion I've had for more the 12 years," Gin beamed pulling the tarp off and throwing it in a corner.

It was a 1970 Plymouth roadrunner. Matt black finish and windows tinted so dark dean wondered if you could see from the inside.

" Fifth one off the industrial line and the first thing I've ever bought and didn't steal," she sighed running her hands over the top affectionately," Skeleton Maker's his name."

" Oh that's not morbid at all," dean laughed spinning his keys on his right index finger walking around the Plymouth. It wasn't his baby, but he had to admit, not out loud, it was a pretty badass car.

Gin popped the trunk and a weird fluorescent glow appeared and the quickly faded.

" The hell?" Dean asked curious walking back just as she closed the trunk. A white medium sized metal briefcase in her hand.

" It's where I keep my spare parts," Gin said casually, like a glowing light from your car trunk was totally normal.

"Uhm, spare parts?" Dean asked as gin walked toward the door of the garage leading inside.

" Spare parts," she repeated holding up her hand and wiggling her fingers. Patchwork of skin and probably actual fingers.

Dean shuddered and followed her inside.

***********

Through the hallway on the other side of the kitchen, which had been closed off and the door slid back like something out of a movie, led to, if it had been a functioning warehouse, a medium sized room. The only area with carpet and not cement for flooring. There were four doors, two on the left and 2 on the right. The doors on the left were large heavy duty metal doors with large black plastic covered handles. Bone chilling air seeped from the corners and Sam assumed that's where Gin kept her autopsy patients.

Across from the giant freezers were 2 bedrooms. Sam sat in his, a simple room. Full sized bed, a metal desk with a light, a metal stool, the walls concrete and the floors with the same dark green carpeting that was outside. He had gone through the USB drive Gin had given him with all her records and research on the Busaw. Well, since it showed up in Connecticut. But he could barely keep his eyes open and laid down, curling his arms under the white pillow and staring bleary eyed at the slits at the top of the room that were windows letting in the red light of the setting sun. 

" Just close my eyes for a bit," Sam mumbled to himself," like an hour or..."

His eyes suddenly flew open. He wasn't in the warehouse, he was back at the hotel where they had originally been staying. He was on the ground covered in a cold sweat. His breathing raspy and labored. 

It was like something was slowly applying pressure to his chest while simultaneously stabbing him, again and again. He couldn't move, pinned, not sure how he got there and but he knew he was suffocating slowly.

" Sam," a woman's voice called. 

Gin?

He heard footsteps near and then suddenly quicken. She knelt down beside him, her eyes filled with concern 

" What's happening Sam? Tell me," she pleaded.

He couldn't talk. It was like his throat had closed shut. Hot tears began running down the side of his face, he couldn't even cry out in pain. Gin tried desperately to lift him, but it was like he was bolted to the floor.

" Who do you need me to call Sam," she cried, cupping his face in her hands," SAM!"

His vision was tunneling. Why couldn't he talk? Scream?

A voice, unfamiliar yet one he felt he had heard a thousand times began to repeat in his head.

" You're alone. You're going to die on this floor alone because you have no one."

Sam shot straight up in bed, coughing violently. It was a dream, just a dream. He clutched at his chest and then ran his hands through his hair. A dream he had been having almost every night it felt like lately. Though Gin was a brand new edition.

He got up rubbing the back of his neck. He was soaked in sweat. He grabbed his duffel bag and went into the restroom, which thankfully was in the room. He wasn't in the mood to run if Gin attempted to measure him again.

When Sam stepped out of the restroom in a pair of grey sweats, Dean was sitting on his bed looking at his laptop. Rune curled up behind him.

" So you and Gin seem to agree on the new librarian at the school being our number one suspect," Dean mused, eyes narrowing as he leaned closer to the screen.

" Yeah," Sam replied digging a blue t shirt out of his duffel bag," humor me Dean. Where's Cas right now?"

Dean pointed at the left wall, not taking his eyes of the screen," next door."

Sam walked over and slammed the laptop shut and snatched it out of Dean's hands.

" Heeeeyyy!" Dean whined.

" Go sort out your issues and stop avoiding Cas," Sam snapped.

" I'm not," Dean pouted," I came in here hoping to have a little brotherly bonding time. I even brought the dog cause I know how much you like dogs."

Sam grabbed Dean by his right arm and pulled him off the bed and led him out the door. 

" I'm going to go eat something and then I'm going right to bed," Sam smiled smugly," so we'll save this brother bonding crap you're spewing for another time. Now you're free to TALK TO CAS."

Sam pushed Dean toward the closed bedroom door and walked away, Rune on his heels, shivering a little as he passed the freezer doors.

He walked into the kitchen and straight to fridge. Gin had said to make themselves at home. But when he opened the refrigerator door the shelves were completely empty. Even the freezer. He opened the cabinets finding a few flasks filled with who knows what but no food.

" Come on," Sam complained under his breath. Guess he'd have to take the impala and go get something. He took his cell phone out his pocket and looked at the time. 10:00 pm.

His attention was suddenly drawn to the hallway that led to Gin's morgue/operating room. Rune ears perked and disappeared down the corridor just as a loud FUCK echoed. 

To go investigate or not? Sam let out a weary groan and made his way down the corridor.

" Everything okay?" Sam asked just as he entered the morgue. He literally froze mid-step, his mouth hanging open.

Gin was sitting on the middle operating table topless. Her left arm hooked behind her head, her right, very slowly, working a hooked needle and thread through a deep laceration on her upper side. He could literally see a rib, that's how deep it was.  
While that was jarring, what had him frozen in shock was Gins chest. Instead of breasts there were patches of flesh like the rest of her body, but the stitching was heavier and well, violent. It was the only descriptive word that came to mind

" It's rude to stare puppy," Gin growled.

Sam's head snapped up meeting a very annoyed looking Gin eye to eye. A few more words came to mind suddenly, like, insensitive dumbass.

" Sorry, sorry, sorry," Sam kept saying over and over covering his eyes and attempting to walk out only to walk into a wall.

" Calm down," Gin laughed," do me a favor and come and help me stitch this up."

Sam uncovered his eyes and slowly turned around. Gin sat with her right arm hooked around her chest covering most of the patchwork and holding her left hand out with the needle.

" This is you're doing in the first place," she said rather wearily.

" My fault?" Sam asked confused as he took the needle from her. Gin lifted her left arm and sat it so her hand drape down the back of her neck.

" You shot me. Well grazed me" she sighed. 

Sam paused and looked up at her. Her eyes were closed, but she looked beyond worn out. Her eyes sunken in and for being such a deep cut, obviously a bullet had grazed her, there wasn't a drop of blood. Being so close, Sam could hear her breathing, raspy and shallow. 

“ Maybe we should get Cas,” Sam suggested, finishing the stitching and grabbing the suture scissors off the table and cutting the excess thread. 

“ No go puppy dog,” Gin hissed as she lowered her left arm and looked at Sam with a tired yet grateful gaze,” I can't be healed by anything otherworldly. Only patched back up with spare parts.” 

She began to stand up using the operating table as support but it was obvious her legs were not up to the task and she nearly collapsed, Sam catching her just in time. 

“ What...” Sam began.

“ Dehydrated and practically no blood in me,” she laughed, leaning back and managing to pull herself back up on the table,” I had a small window of time to get Dean back here and get a blood transfusion going. Unfortunately I didn't have any clean blood, everything I have belongs to something that used to be human or never was. Do me a favor, that table with the cooler, roll it over her.” 

Sam grabbed the table that was a few feet away from the end of the bed and rolled it over to her. It had a number of surgical tools on it, a small iv kit sealed in a white plastic container, its top clear plastic, a clear label-less iv bag bag, a clear solution in it with an iv line wrapped around, and a small red cooler. 

“ So,” she continued grabbing the iv kit, holding it up to Sam who tore it open and dumped the contents next to her on the table,” I had to run the transfusion through me directly into your brother. He is a significantly larger then I am so I wasn't left with much.”

“ Wait, you used yourself as a kind of blood purifier? How is that even possible?” Sam was both confused and obviously intrigued. 

“Well,” Gin began through gritted teeth as she used her mouth to ties the blue elastic around her bicep,” I get my spare parts, skin,most organs, and blood from monsters. Now if every time I did that I turned into whatever I got my last collection from, well, I'd be dead by now or turned into some sort of super monster and killed instead of saved.”

Sam winced and turned away as she began to prep the area in the small of her arm for the iv, wiping the area with iodine.

“ Seriously? This grosses you out” Gin chuckled. 

“ I'm just not good with stuff like that,” Sam grimaced, glancing back seeing she had inserted the iv,” so when you put the parts of monsters in you they go back to normal? Regular human parts.”

“ Seems to be the case,” Gin sighed opening the cooler and pulling out a bag of blood and hanging it on an iv stand that was sitting against the wall.

Sam looked away again, he didn't want to watch her do whatever it is that needed to be done to get the blood through the iv line into her. Though it did dawn on him he'd been sitting talking to her topless casually for sometime. Should the bother him that it didn't bother her? Or that it really didn't even register to him until after that she had been topless? When he took a cautious glance back at her she was pulling down a black tank top, a look of relief having fallen over her face. 

“ I'm starving,” she huffed,” and my fridge is barren how about...”

Before she could finish a loud noise that was something between a moan of ecstasy and a wail echoed through the warehouse.

“ Now they made up,” Sam sighed, a tone of resignation in his voice.

“ Wow, this place isn't soundproof but they're on the other side of the building,” Gin chortled,” anyways, theres a 24 hour grocery. Walking in with a bag of blood on on iv stand is gonna attract unneeded attention want to come?”

Before Sam could answer the lights began to flicker.  
“ Yes,” Sam laughed, eyes closed and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Gin having long since broken down into a fit of boisterous laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the next chapter, how could I NOT! That would be rude.....


	8. We Still have the Training Wheels On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean make up....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet to be edited for errors and my first time at smut, be kind.

*****earlier*********

Dean sat in the restroom on the edge of the tub in black briefs, a towel draped over his wet hair,  his right elbow on his knee and cradling his chin in his hand. How long can someone stay in the restroom with a celestial being in the other room, who doesn't sleep, before it becomes obvious you're avoiding a "big talk."  
Admittedly, before the whole getting shot with an arrow and pumped full of deadman's blood episode, Dean was pissed at Cas. So pissed that he told Cas not to bother showing up after whatever was so damn important he had to flit off in the middle of sex, mind you, seconds before Dean was going to cum. 

I mean he had been practically screaming himself hoarse going between saying how fucking close he was and saying Cas's name. Or he was thinking it loudly, his mind had a tendency to turn to a overheated sex driven mad mess. Then Cas just disappeared without a word.

Dean buried his face in his hands and let out a long sigh. He lov- felt for Cas in a way he had never felt for anyone ever. That was something pretty damn heavy for Dean and when he yelled that Cas not reappear, he didn't think Cas would take it so damn literally that he wouldn't show up for days. Worst was the fact that Dean realized how fucking selfish and petty he was the second that arrow hit. He could only think of two things before Gin knocked him out and then when he woke up on the operating table. He couldn't die like this and leave Sam. He couldn't die with the last fucking thing he told Cas was to stay away. 

A gentle rapping at the door interrupted Dean's self loathing. 20 minutes. He could be in the restroom for 20 minutes before the celestial being he had very deep feelings for came to check on him. The fact that Cas was knocking was a sign that there was tension instead of him just popping in on Dean.

“ Come in,” Dean coughed attempting to hide the nervousness in his voice. 

Cas opened the door slowly and leaned in. He had taken off his trench coat and shoes. His lips were pursed together which made the smile he was attempting look almost comical.

“ I realized that in my assumption over your overall good health that the few things I needed to heal I well...” he walked over and cupped Deans face with his left hand and gently ran his fingers over the area right by the beginning of Dean's hairline above his eyebrows,”I left in the stitching.” He held up the thread a nervous half smile on his face.

“ Wow I didn't even notice,” Dean laughed, watching as Cas walked over to the waste basket next to the toilet and dropping the thread in, then stood staring at his feet awkwardly. 

“ Dean I'm Sorry”

“ I'm sorry Cas!”

They looked at each other surprised and confused for a moment.  
“ I didn't mean for....” Dean laughed and threw the towel off his head,” I'd never want you to disappear. Ever. I was being an ass.”

“Yes and somewhat childish,” Cas whispered walking over to Dean and kneeling down in front of him. His hands on Dean's thighs.

“ I'm sorry, weren't you apologizing for something,” Dean growled playfully narrowing his eyes at Cas. 

Cas rolled his eyes smiling and pulled himself up, using Dean's legs as support, kissed Dean softly. Painfully so, because Dean wanted more. 

“ Disappearing as I did was,” Cas sighed lowering himself back down but keeping his eyes locked with Deans, damn those blue eyes,” beyond regrettable. For many reasons such as appearing nude with a full erection in heaven was not received very well.”

Dean stifled his laughter at this getting a nasty look from Cas. He rolled his eyes and continued.

“ But mostly because the time I spend with you can be short and I,” Cas ran his hands up Dean's thighs and gripped his hips tightly,” they are times I treasure above all others.” 

Dean could feel his face turning bright red,” Well we're like still figuring things out right,” Dean cleared his throat looking away from Cas who had fixed his blue eyes on Dean making his heart race,” just got to try to act a little less like a possessive brat, on my part that is.” He looked at Cas with a shy smile, but had his breathe literally taken away as Cas pulled him up suddenly, wrapping one arm around Dean's left waist and burying his right hand in Dean's hair. 

Their lips smashed together, a kiss that was all tongue, lip biting, and deep moans getting caught in each others chests. When they finally pulled apart Dean was up against the wall, Cas's right leg between Dean's thigh, both breathing heavily. 

He began to unbutton Cas's shirt not looking away for a moment, still breathing heavily. His heart beating so fast that he swore it was as loud as a drum drowning out everything except Cas and how much he wanted him. He pulled Cas closer to him by a belt loop, Cas bringing up his hands to the wall so they framed Dean. Lips inches away, but not touching. Just letting the heat from one another intoxicate each other more and more. 

Cas slowly brushed his lips against Deans as Dean fumbled with the top button of his slacks. Dragging his lips slowly across his cheek and to Dean's right ear, letting out a deep throaty growl as he felt his slacks fall to the floor. He continued gently brushing his lips, not kissing, down the side of Dean's neck and across his shoulder. Finally kissing Dean gently on the shoulder and then biting him so hard Dean cried out, digging his fingernails into Cas's back and rutting up against Cas. 

They set a slow pace as, rubbing against each other, the restroom filling with the sounds of heavy panting and gentle whimpers. 

“ I-I-I need...” Dean tried to get out, closing his eyes, sucking in air through his teeth as Cas reached down and cupped Dean's dick, rubbing the tip slowly with his thumb through the fabric. Damn this was to good and he could barely stand up let alone string together a sentence.

“ What do you need Dean?” Cas whispered, his voice deep, dark and demanding. He needed to hear what Dean wanted. He needed it so badly his already painful erection throbbed.

“ You!” Dean cried, he grabbed Cas by the back of the neck and once again slammed their lips together. Their tongues slipping into each others mouths.

Hot. Wet. Amazing. These words kept flashing in Dean's head and he let out what could have been mistaken far a whine as Cas broke the kiss to work Dean's boxer briefs to the floor.

Cas took Dean's fully erect cock in his left hand, rubbing his thumb over the tip and slowly sliding his hand down to the base and squeezing before he released the pressure of his grip and worked his hand back up. He looked up, Dean's head was thrown back, hands in tight, knuckle white, fists at his sides. His moans, deep, guttural, managing to hiss out a fuck before Cas lifted Dean's right leg and placed it over his shoulder. 

“ Cas what are you...” Dean's voice hitched as he felt Cas run his tongue down his cock. Kissing and licking at his balls before his tongue traced around the rim of his entrance. This elicited a yelp of surprise, Dean's eyes screwed shut trying to not blow.

His lower back was arched up and off the wall, only his shoulder blades rested against the wall. He was barely on the ground, his left foot acting as “support”, though he was on his toes. Cas held his right leg up, his hand behind his knee, digging his nails in deep. Working his tongue slowly in and out of Dean while gripping the base of Dean's cock, applying and relieving pressure. 

Just when Dean thought that was it, he was done, Cas lowered his leg back down and caught Dean by the waist before he slid down the wall onto the bathroom floor. His eyelids heavy, drenched in sweat and breathing raspy. 

“ Don't move from this spot,” Cas ordered, sending a chill down Dean's spine which was not helping him stay on his feet in the least. Cas broke their embrace and disappeared back into the bedroom. 

Dean closed his eyes and let out a sigh of frustration. He literally pinned his own hands, palms down to the wall, to keep himself from falling to the floor and finishing himself off. Dean was all for slow builds, but this was torture. Amazing, brain melting, pleasure filled torture, but torture nevertheless. He suddenly felt Cas's right hand slide over his left side and behind him to the small of his back. 

“ Put your arms over my shoulders,” Cas whispered. His eyes were blown with lust, the blue just a thin rim around the black of his pupils.

Dean did as Cas instructed, though it felt like every muscle in his body had turned to jello. Cas pulled him close and slipped two lube covered fingers into Dean slowly. Dean biting down, hard, onto Cas's shoulder, eyes rolling back. His hips met the pace of Cas's fingers as the went in and out, scissoring him open. Cas added a third and finally hit Dean's sweet spot causing Dean to cry out, burying his face in the small of Cas's neck.

Cas nuzzled Dean's temple and placed gentle kisses on his forehead as Dean slowly lifted his head back up,” are you ready?,” Cas whispered, pulling his fingers from Dean who responded with a deep growl and an expression that seemed more like an animal snarling, bearing his teeth. 

“ Fuck yes,” Dean growled threateningly. Cas couldn't help but smile mischievously in response as he bent his knees slightly grabbing the back of Dean's thighs. 

He hoisted him up almost effortlessly, though Dean still cried out in surprise, eyes wide in shock. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas's hips instinctively and caught Cas's lips for a deep kiss. Cas lined himself with Dean and slowly lowered Dean down. Cas kept his eyes open, even thought the hot tight sensation was overwhelming, to watch his lovers face. Dean's eyes screwed shut, mouth open in a silent scream as he threw his head back. Cas widened his stance as he bottomed out in Dean, nipping at his collar bone and kissing his chest. Before Cas could even do a thing, Dean began to grind against Cas and slowly lifting himself up and then back down. Cas let his hands slide down Dean's sweat covered thighs and grasping him firmly right above the back of his knees, pressed Dean into the wall as he began pumping in and out of him. Slowly at first, then picking up the pace.

“ Cas, Cas, fuck...Cas,” Dean howled, his hands gripping the hair near the bottom back of Cas's neck.

Cas slammed into Dean and pinned him against the wall, completely losing himself in the moment. Dean mewling in Cas's ear and meeting each thrust with equal fervor. Dean bit down and sucked on Cas's left earlobe, making Cas suck in his breath. There was no rhythm anymore. The painfully slow pace set earlier had been thrown out the window and replaced with raw, unhindered fucking. 

“ I can't.... gonna come,” Dean cried. Panting and digging his nails into Cas's shoulders. Cas only responded by increasing the speed at which his hips thrusted, pounding in and out of Dean. 

“ Dean,” Cas snarled and that was it for Dean. His whole body shook as he arched up into his orgasm, covering both their stomach and chest with come. 

Cas pumped through Dean's orgasm, his own building until he came howling Dean's name. Though the force of Cas's own orgasm was above and beyond expectation, his knees buckling and falling taking Dean down with him. He kept his arms wrapped around Dean tightly landing on his knees hissing in pain. 

They both leaned back and looked at each other, the corners of their lips slowly curling up, and finally erupting in sweet laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there you go. More later. Friendly feedback greatly appreciated. Doumo arigatou! Danke! Thank you!


	9. Making Friends with an Immortal isn't Supposed to be Easy...Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gin bond. Brotp! Brotp! Brotp!

Gin and Sam sat in the garage in fold out chairs, the ones made out of weird cloth material and you could put your drinks in the cup holders on the chair arms. Beer for Sam, water for Gin. They both were wrapped in green comforters, a space heater sitting at the edge of the garage. Close enough to keep them warm, but far enough to keep the tub of soy peanut butter ice cream they were sharing from melting to fast. They both glanced up as the lights flickered and let out long exasperated sighs.

" What time is it puppy dog?" Gin asked handing Sam the ice cream.

" 2 am," Sam yawned flipping his cellphone closed," what's with the nicknames?"

" You're puppy, dean is green eyes and Castiel is blue eyes," she said making a clicking noise with her tongue," see when you live as long as I do you meet a lot of people. Unfortunately I may not see these individuals for long periods of time so when I do see them again life has moved forward for them. They'll have families, lost loved ones, had children and all of this life changes them. Aging most obviously, but in other ways also. But there are almost always defining features or characteristics to a person that stand out. I commit that to memory, assign it a name, and so when I see them again, I won't have forgotten them. Even if they've forgotten me."

" Sounds like a sad way to live," Sam whispered, scraping at the bottom of the ice cream carton for the last bits.

" Perspective," Gin sighed looking at Sam," you and your brother travel all over hunting things in secret, probably rarely receive any thanks, you've lost people you care about, you don't hunt like you two do if you haven't lost people you cared for, and yet you carry on. Case after case. But to me, the fact that one day you get to die, all that pain and sadness will end, that makes your story a bit less on the heart-wrenching side.”

“ Death is a happy ending to you?” Sam scoffed.

“ Do not pity the dead, Pity the living, and, above all, those who live without love,” Gin said as if she were giving an inspirational speech.

“ Did you just quote Harry Potter at me?” Sam asked, eyebrow raised, and trying not to laugh.

“ Hey, just cause Dumbledores fictional doesn't make those words any less pertinent,” Gin argued,” and if we're going to continue comparing the real with the fictional, you're like Sam from Green Eggs and Ham.”

Sam sat straight up, eyebrows furrowed and a look of absolute confusion on his face,” What?”

“ Let me finish,” Gin snapped adjusting the blanket and her iv feeding fluids and blood into her right arm, leaning closer to Sam,” if you weren't a hunter what would you be doing?”

“ I would...” Sam stopped. There was a time where he could have rattled off a list of 20 other things he would be doing beside hunting, but suddenly he couldn't think of one. He hadn't been able to in a while.

“ Do you even like hunting? I mean the hunters I've met who truly enjoy hunting just found an outlet for their serial killer tendencies and thoughts that wouldn't land them in prison,” she laughed,” but that's not you. So you kinda remind me of the character Sam from Dr. Seuss. He refuses green eggs and ham, refuses them over and over, but eventually he digs them and can't imagine why he was being so silly about not wanting them originally. I just don't think you've gotten to the part where you like the life you live. Which is fine, but how long are you gonna last like that?” She opened her bottle of water and took a few gulps of water and then stared out over the fog covered field. The trees barely visible. 

“ What am I supposed to do?” Sam argued, he suddenly felt flustered and exposed,” Leave Dean so he can die pulling some dumbass stunt on a hunt?”

“ Dean can't be the be all for living this kind of life Sam I Am,” Gin said softly, still gazing out over the fog covered field. 

“ WELL WHY THE HELL DO YOU LIVE LIKE YOU DO!” Sam yelled taking himself by surprise.

Gin just looked at him, her eyes filled with concern and affection. She lowered the blanket and put her hand to her chest.

“ I only have a few human parts in me,” she said somberly,” my heart and lungs. I never have and never will collect from humans, but I had someone once. Someone I loved very much. I lived the first half of my life with a motto of I only value life if that life can be of value to me. The amount of times I walked away when I could have helped someone being tormented by a monster or acted with absolutely no concern for the others, humans, when I was hunting, I've lost count puppy. Then I was in India, lets say late 1800's, and I lived amongst the “untouchables”. I assisted in killing what goes bump in the night, provided medical care and in return I got a steady source of blood. I was pretty much under the radar until a goody two shoes British Officer and doctor who found the whole Caste System appalling began to secretly help those in the same area I was working in. Of course he finds it surprising to see so many individuals already patched up and in good health, but his questions go unanswered so he starts investigating. All well intentioned and good hearted he was. I was assisting with the ridding of a Soshi Churel. Pretty much getting the shit kicked out of me while here corpse was, well, kind of exorcised. But it's a process that's closer to salting and burning a vengeful spirit. This idiot gets in the middle, luckily right as the ceremony is completed, to stop her from ripping out anymore of my intestines due the rage of discovering I was not male. Read up on Churel, I'm not explaining it. I'm expecting him to flee and tell everyone there are monsters, blah blah blah. He doesn't. He stays, patches me up and then I am stuck with him for the next 10 years.”

“ You loved him?” Sam asked, voice soft. Watching Gin talk was painful. The look in her eyes, the emotion in her voice, it was all so familiar.

She looks at Sam smiling sadly,” Madly. Not at first, but in time my very long life felt less tedious. Less like a curse. Then the idiot, damn it Sam he'd seen me die and come back a thousand times over, jumped in front of a bullet meant for me. A bullet I would have lived from taking,” Gin let out a long sigh and tapped the iv before continuing,” he didn't die right away. But without me knowing, had made an agreement with a mutual friend and hunter that if anything happened, the hunter would salvage what he could and put the parts in me. Asshole even manages to get Gabriel in on this. He died. I got his heart and lungs.”

“ Does it hurt when you die?” Sam whispered. Gin looked at him perplexed.  
“ Depends, but generally it's horribly painful,” Gin laughed,” and coming back is no less painful. It's like being dumped in a cold bath of ice water while being stabbed with a thousand needles.”

“ You ever think that's why he did it?” Sam asked looking at the ground,” because he knew how much the process hurt and he wanted to save you from that pain. Even if it was only once?”

“ Yeah,” Gin sighed,” he told me something like that while he died in my arms. But dieing will never hurt as much as that moment puppy. So many reasons he said he did what he did. He was growing old. He knew his time was near. Dieing for me was the greatest honor of his life. But all I could think was he was leaving me and I would never see him again because I can not die.”

They sat quietly for a moment, both staring off into the mist. Sam didn't know what to say. Even the fact that everything she said, he knew how all of that felt. But instead he just sat staring, watching the mist swirl. 

“ You know what Gabriel did,” Gin laughed softly,” He stole his soul from heaven and took it to Vishnu I believe, who for one reason or another, owed him a favor. I think Vishnu was male at the time, so many reincarnations. Anyways, snags his soul and gets it on the path to reincarnation. Which got him into a lot of trouble and one of the reasons he turned into The Trickster, besides the heinous behavior of his family.”

“ So, you're love could be alive somewhere right now?” Sam said, hopeful and smiling.

“ He is,” Gin said cooly taking a sip from her water bottle,” he is 10 years old boy living is Glasgow, Scotland in a loving family.” 

“ That's why it's not a big deal if the Busaw holds you for, what did you say, 10 years?” Sam asked

“ 12 to 15 years,” Gin corrected him,” by that time I'll find my way to him and whatever way I can find to be a part of his life I'll take. I know, such a stalker, but until then I try to atone for those years spent not giving a shit about anyone or anything. Trying to figure out the point of hunting besides self perseverance. The whole point is that, you have to find a reason to hunt Sam. Find a reason or stop. You're brother's a big boy and I know you think he'd object, hell he probably will, but I think in the long run he'd respect your choice. Plus he has his angel now. He'll never be alone.”

“ Yeah I know,” Sam muttered softly. 

“ Bed!” Gin yelled like a battle cry, collecting the comforter and standing,” I am not sleeping in the garage and I have an extra cot so you are welcome to sleep in the operating room if you like. Unless you would prefer to sleep in the bedroom next to the love birds.”

“ No, no, no, no a cot in an operating room is a much better option. Other then making myself deaf, there is no way to drown them out,” Sam laughed getting up and pulling the comforter around himself and walking over the unplug the heater.

 

“ Then I need you're help to close some of the doors between them and us in the operating room,” Gin said with an air of determination,” wont totally drown them out, but it'll make the earplugs a tab bit more effective.” She grabbed the iv stand and shuffled toward the door.  
“ Hold on,” Sam called after her,” you had a way to drown them out and be sleeping long before they started their make up marathon. Why'd you stay out here with me?”

Gin turned and looked at him like he had just asked the most idiotic question she had ever heard.

“ What? Leave you to sleep out here in the Impala,” she scoffed turning and opening the garage door, Rune dashing inside from wherever he had been hiding,” wouldn't think of it.”

“ This one of your acts of atonement?” Sam asked laughing.

Gin shrugged as she stopped to hold the door for him,” Nah, I guess I'm kind of fond of you. Plus I'd feel like I locked Rune out here in the cold. You know, you reminding me of a puppy and all.”

Sam rolled his eyes and walked inside. 

Gin patted him on the shoulder as she followed, a bit to hard throwing him forward.

“ Sorry,” She cried.

The garage door slowly swinging shut.


	10. Catheters and Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gin faces a complication that could put the hunt in jeopardy and Sam is pulled out of a night terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if any medical talk is completely off. Please message me if anything is so out there you insist(politely) I must correct and I shall. 
> 
> Also chapter is from the perspective of non-canon character Gin. Short chapter, but it sets up for the oncoming storm.

Gin lay awake, bright orange earbuds blocking out all sound, with her back to Sam on the cot to her right. She sat up an glanced over at him. He was fast asleep, his arms curled around his pillow, also one of the pair of orange earbuds visible through his hair in his right ear, and breathing gently. 

She gently reached up and clamped the iv tube to stop the flow of fluids. Then, slowly pealing the tape and clear cellophane like material from around the iv up from her mid forearm, Gin pulled it out and pressed her left hand down on the iv spot as she kicked the rest of the blankets off and got up. She paused glancing at Sam to ensure he was still asleep before walking across the operating room to the far right corner. 

Unless you were looking, the seam that gave away that a door was there made it almost invisible. The only way to open the door being a vertical indentation about 5 inches long in which gin hooked her free fingers in and slid the door open. Inside was a second operating like room, except there was only one table. The walls behind the table were lined with glass cabinets filled with a wide range of medical supplies. Giant refrigerators filled with bags of blood and small square styrofoam containers sat in both the left and right corners at the end of the cabinets. 

Gin slid the door shut, and pressed her feverish forehead to the cool steal gritting her teeth.

“ Damn it, Damn it, Damn it,” she hissed under her breathe as she clutched at her right side. Her left arm hanging weakly at her side. She gently pushed herself away from the wall and slowly made her way to the cabinets, opening and closing door after door collecting an assortment of supplies. Dumping all of them on a table next to the operating bed in the middle of the room. 

Finally she grabbed the handle to what looked like a tiny dishwasher built into the wall, at chest height, and pulled the door back. Steam escaped as she reached in, the heat of the metal scalpel from sitting in the autoclave having no effect on her. 

She stumbled over to the operating table, her vision blurry and breathing heavy. Hoisting her self up, she grabbed a small remote on the side of the table and pressed a blue up arrow, the back of the table rising as the end lowered creating a large metal chair. 

“ Come on, just have to make it through this,” she wheezed as she removed her shirt,” just until tonight.” 

She reached over to the table grabbing a large brown bottle labeled iodine and large square cotton sheets. Pouring the Iodine on a sheet, she rubbed her abdomen down, capping the bottle only to completely miss the table. The bottle landing with a loud thunk on the floor and rolling off into some corner.

“ Shit depth perception is off,” Gin growled, feeling the dull aura of a migraine. 

She fumbled for the table and grabbed the scalpel and sat back. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, counting out-loud as she placed her right thumb under the middle section of her chest and stretched the skin down with her index finger. With her left hand she cut a small, but deep incision about an inch and a half across. Covering the incision she grabbed a long 4 inch tube with a green cup like end, slowly inserting the tube into her abdomen. Tears streaming down her face, teeth clenched together tight, her breathing heavy yet controlled, she continued and reached for a IV bag containing a blue fluid unlabeled. She connected the two leads, hold the bag in her teeth as she unclamped the bag at its base and the fluid flowed into her abdomen. 

Gin sat back, the bag between her teeth, and stared up at the ceiling. The window pains were dirty, but she could see the crescent moon hanging in the sky. Her vision doubled for a moment, but a quick shake of the head and she was back to normal. 

“ That'll have to do,” she growled as she held the half empty bag up for inspection. Disconnecting the tubes, fluid sprayed out which she stopped with her left thumb. She tossed the bag and its remaining contents on the floor. 

She reached over for another bag, this one empty, and connected it to the tub hanging from her abdomen, the contents in her abdomen spraying out as she struggled momentarily. Once connected the bag immediately began to fill , contents cloudy and yellowish. 

“ Great,” Gin laughed darkly leaning back,” infection. Just make it until tonight body and then do what you must.”

Her eyes slowly shut as she passed out.

 

A high pitched whine slowly brought her back to reality. Gin's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, her fever seemed to have broken and her vision clear. She glanced down at Rune, his ears pressed back staring up at her, and smiled. She ripped the catheter out and sat up, poking at the bag of cloudy fluid that had drained from her. Looking up she could see the sky lightening, gentle pinks and blues mixing with the dark of night. Sunrise. 

“ Well I guess I slept a little,” Gin laughed reaching for a needle and thick thread, ready and waiting. She quickly stitched the small incision closed, cutting the excess thread with the scalpel. 

As she wiped the iodine residue off with alcohol she heard what sounded like talking in the next room.

“ Sam?” Gin called. There was no answer. She walked over to the door, which she hadn't closed all the way in her feverish frenzy, and peeked out. 

Sam was in bed, but he had kicked off all the sheets. Even from a distance she could tell he was soaked with sweat and seemed to be mumbling in his sleep as he thrashed around. 

“ Shit!” She hissed opening the door so Rune could get out and then closing it before rushing across the room to his side.

He was obviously having a night terror and Gin knelt beside him, wanting to wake him but froze before she could even touch him.

“ Alone,” he mumbled, tears rolling down his already sweat covered face,” Sorry....so sorry...” Sam's breathing suddenly began to increase rapidly and Gin did the only thing she could think of.

She held his hand.

“ No you're not,” she whispered running her right hand over his forehead and brushing back the strands of hair that stuck to his face,” not now Sam I Am. Not ever.”

While his breathing still seemed to be labored, it began to slow down and level out. His hand clutching hers.

“ Jess,” he whispered as his face relaxed and he seemed to come out of whatever nightmare world he had been in.

“ No, but I'm going to remember that name and ask you about it later,” Gin chuckled softly laying her free arm on the edge of his cot and resting her head on her forearm,” just rest Sam. I'm not going anywhere.” 

Once he seemed to have completely calmed down, Gin dragged her cot closer with her right foot and climbed in. 

Never letting Sam's hand go even after she had drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated! Danke!!!


	11. Spearmint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in chapters. Went on vacation and work nonsense. But to make it up, a smut chapter. Last time was all cute and fluffy so enjoy!

Dean woke up, the early morning sun shining down from the small windows in the room. Cas was curled up in his arms, his left ear pressed against Dean's chest, arms wrapped around his waist. His eyes were closed and Dean gently brushed his hands through his hair, eliciting a gentle hum of approval. Cas scooting in closer against Dean. Not that there was a lot of space to fill in between them.  
Cas wasn't actually asleep. Generally he'd lay with Dean until he dozed off, which never took long, but soon after Dean would wake up, Cas claimed pouting-Dean Winchester does not pout- about Cas being elsewhere. Sometimes reading in Sam's room or watching some rerun on television. Upon a number of fitful nights of sleep for Dean, which Cas happily filled with an assortment of creative and blood boiling sexual acts, Cas found a way to appease Dean's desire to have Cas next to him to enjoy in the post-sex after glow -not cuddling- by going into a kind of meditative state. 

Cas gently lifted his head, nuzzling his way up Dean's chest and throat, until he was gently kissing and nipping at Dean's jawline. 

“ Cas,” Dean laughed,” hold up until I brush my...” but before he could finish his sentence Cas brought his right hand up and brushed it gently against Dean's cheek. Instantly a sensation of every germ responsible for morning breathe wiped away and replaced with the taste of spearmint.

“ Blegh,” Dean groused, twisting his face into a look of complete disgust, tongue out and eyes scrunched closed,” Spearmint! Really?”

“ I like the taste,” Cas muttered, low and fervid as he gently pushed Dean gently with his body until Dean was flat on his back. 

Their arms were instantly entangled, fighting for dominance as their tongues danced in and out of each others mouths. Cas quickly pinned Dean's hands above his heads, eliciting a hiss of frustration. 

Dean's heart felt like it was going to explode it was racing so fast. Cas kept his hands pinned above his head as he kissed and nibbled at his jawline. Gripping the hair at the back of his head, tight, to expose his neck as Cas continued kissing down, letting go of Dean's hand. But at that point Dean was to lost in the sensation of his angel's lips, hot and wet, to do much of anything. Honestly the way Cas seemed to worship his body was to much, but Dean couldn't, hell would never, push Cas away. But every time Cas began these kissing explorations of his body Dean could feel his face redden and couldn't help but shut his eyes tight. Just focusing on the sensation of Cas's kisses, how he'd whisper words of adoration and awe. When Cas slipped an arm under him gently and flipped him over on his belly, Dean was barely aware of anything. Everything had melted into white hot heat. 

Cas ran his right hand down Dean's spine, gripping his hip with the other. He leaned over placing gentle kisses on the small of his back. The kind filled with tenderness and love. No matter how many times he held Dean like this, Cas couldn't help but be completely enraptured by Dean's body. How his muscles tensed and his body shook with anticipation. Need. 

Cas bit down hard into Dean's left ass cheek, earning a loud yelp," Damn it Cas!" Cas smiled triumphantly. He kissed the spot gently before fishing through the mess of sheets for the bottle of lube. They were on their third one.

Dean dug his hands into the sheets and if he could, he probably would have dug his fingers into the mattress. The anticipation, the longing, and how his body somehow ached for Cas from top to bottom was overwhelming. But even that was an understatement. Dean's breath hitched as Cas slipped in two fingers, curling them so the brushed against that golden spot. Dean could barely choke out a cry of pleasure, he was just trying to focus on breathing as Cas scissored him open. Kissing and nipping at the base of his back and ass. 

“ Cas,” Dean mewled, his back arching up and his hands twisting the sheets in his white knuckled fist,” Castiel! Please...”

Cas pulled his fingers from Dean and with a possessive growl, frightening speed, and strength flipped Dean over, hoisting him up so they sat on their knees, foreheads pressed together. As Dean leaned in to kiss Cas, their erections met and both their breathes hitched. Cas reached down and grasped them both in his hands tightly and began to twist and pump his hand. 

Dean buried his face in the crook of Cas's neck, his breathing heavy and choking out a whimper and fuck between his ragged breaths. His voice absolutely wrecked. 

Cas's eyes were blown with lust. The blue of his eyes formed a thin rim around his enlarged pupils making them seem electric and like his eyes glowed. He released their erections and ran his right hand up Dean's side to his nipple, rolling it between his fingers before he nudged Dean's head laying on his shoulder. 

“ Can I be inside you?” Castiel cooed in Deans left ear. His breath hot and nipping gently at Dean's earlobe. 

“ Y-y-yes,” Dean managed to whisper. His voice shaking. The words dripping with lust, hot, and sweet like honey

Cas could go from dominating Dean, giving him orders and taking him apart again and again, only to put him back together, to gentle and soothing in a heartbeat. That side of Cas was, well heart stopping. Hands exploring every inch of Dean's body, kissing and nipping, but most of all looking into Dean's eyes like he was some sort of treasure. 

Cas brought up his right hand, cupping Dean's face, and kissing him gently. His tongue slipping into Dean's mouth, their kiss slow, languid and deep making Dean shiver and arch so his chest was pressed as tightly against Cas as possible. 

Dean lifted himself with his knees and lined Cas up with his entrance, lowering himself slowly. His hands were buried in Cas's hair and sealed their mouths in a deep kiss as Cas filled him completely. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and pulled him in tightly, kissing his chest and running his hands down Dean's back. He gripped Dean's hip tightly, because if they weren't bruised from last night they sure as hell are now, and kept his eyes locked with Dean's as Dean lifted himself up and lowered himself slowly.

As Dean set a pace, he felt like his whole body was going to unravel. Everything from how Cas dug into Dean's hips and how Cas felt inside of him was so hot. It felt like his blood was boiling, but fuck Dean didn't want this to end and he bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming that fact out at the top of his lungs. 

Cas snaked his left hand between their bodies and gripped Dean's cock and began to pump up and down, matching the pace as he thrust up into Dean causing him to throw his head back and cry out.

“ Please don't hold back your melodic cries,” Cas whispered, his breath hot against Dean's sweat covered chest.

Dean clutched at Cas's hair as he felt that familiar pressure building. His breathing quickened as Cas thrust into him harder and Dean matched the pace. Cas was saying something but Dean couldn't hear over the roar of blood in his ears, or maybe that was him crying out. 

“ Fuck,” Dean snarled through clenched teeth,” Ca-Cas!”

He came arching up, head thrown back, and letting out a cry that sounded like a cry of passion and a sob of anguish all mixed together. Dean clenched around Cas and he followed, biting into Dean's chest as his whole body shook from his orgasm. 

They lay arms and legs tangled together on the bed a few minutes later.

“ Need to clean up and go wake Sammy,” Dean mumbled, though he made no move to unravel himself from Cas's embrace.

“ And I'll do it the slow way,” Dean added chuckling. He knew without opening his eyes Cas was probably going to use his angel mojo to clean them both up, but Dean didn't like feeling as if he had just been sent through an automated carwash

“ It's an inefficient way to go about your personal hygiene,” Cas grumbled,” but if you insist.”

“ I do, along with you joining me,” Dean whispered in Cas's ear,” I'll wash your hair.” 

Cas opened his eyes and looked up at Dean. He really loved when Dean washed his hair.

“ Fine,” Cas grumbled and buried his head in the pillow to hide his reddening cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that makes up for the delay in chapters. Feed back appreciated Xoxoxoxox! 
> 
> Danke!


	12. Let's get something straight, we are not friends. You are a means to an end!

Alright so maybe they were a little loud, but after having the third door open and seeing another closing off the opposite side of the kitchen to the operating room, the feeling that Sam, probably Gin also, were being a bit overdramatic. 

“ This will be faster,” Cas suddenly said from behind him, causing Dean to jump. Cas suddenly appearing will never not cause his heart to try to jump out of his chest. NEVER!

“ Damn it Cas,” he mumbled under his breathe.

With a flick of his hand, the last 3 doors slid open.

“ Perhaps we overdid it last night ” Cas grumbled remorsefully.

“ Whatever,” Dean hissed throwing his hands up,” he can just suck it up. We have a job to do.”

Dean stormed off down the hallway, prepared for a long lecture on thinking about how his actions made other people feel. Pretty much a full on bitch fit. Honestly, Dean thought they had been pretty reserved last night, but Sam was nowhere to be found and the warehouse had been sealed off as if Dean and Cas were in quarantine. But walking into the operating room, the two cots Gin and Sam slept on pushed close together holding hands, completely through Dean for loop. 

Yeah Sam was a hand holder, he would insist on holding hands with Dean until he fell asleep after a bad dream when he was a kid, usually when John didn't return when he said he would, but Dean had assumed for the most part Sam had outgrown said behavior. 

“ Hey Sammy,” Dean hissed, trying not to wake Gin up, as he began pulling the covers off his little brother. But naturally, Sam let out a loud whine of annoyance and turned over pulling the blankets out of Dean's hands. Unfortunately, he also pulled Gin right out of her cot and half into his.

“ Damn it Sam I am,” she snarled as she stood and knelt next to him in bed. She used her free left hand to slap Sam, hard, on the right cheek. 

“ What! What is it!” Sam shouted as he shot up looking around confused. He ruffled his mess of hair and rubbed his hands over his face.

“ You pulled me out of bed,” Gin growled leaning close to Sam.

“ S' sorry,” he grumbled. He looked at Gin, who was in nothing but black cotton panties and a black tube top, and leaned back with a look of confusion. 

“ What?' Gin asked narrowing her eyes at him. 

“ What happened here?” He mumbled pointing at the small horizontal cut right under the tube top. The stitching obviously fresh.

“ Aw, puppy dog,” Gin cooed putting her left arm around his shoulder and putting her weight on him,” we hang out one night and you've already memorized my scars. Are we friends now? We are!” She squeezed his cheeks making his lips puff out. But it was still obvious that he was shooting her a hell of a evil glare.

“ Ahem,” Dean cleared his throat getting both of their attention. It was like slipping into some weird alternate reality where Sam wasn't freaking out at a woman he literally had known for a day, in nothing but her underwear hanging on him. Not to mention that last time he checked Sam made it very clear how little he liked, let alone trusted Gin. 

“ Oi,” Gin snapped at Dean making him jump,” you're cooking breakfast.”

“ Really now? Whose gonna make me,” Dean quipped, crossing his arms in defiance. 

“ Seriously Dean,” Sam scoffed narrowing his eyes at him,” we were sitting in the garage until almost four in the morning while you and Cas made up again and again.”

“ And again and again,” Gin added.

“ Alright,” Dean snapped holding his hands up in surrender and turning his face away hoping they hadn't noticed his face reddening.

“ Also, those sheets, hell the entire room,” Gin growled standing up,” I want it spotless. So clean I could perform open heart surgery on the floor.” 

She sauntered past Dean down the hallway and as soon as he heard the bathroom door click close he turned to Sam, arms flaring out dramatically.

“ What the hell Sammy?” 

Sam just blinked up and Dean and shrugged his shoulders. 

Dean ran his hand over his face and let out and exasperated sigh,” last time I checked you didn't trust her let alone like her. Now you're such good buddies you don't even flinch when she's in your bed in nothing but her underwear. Who are you and what have you done with my brother?”

Sam threw off the covers and got up,” news flash Dean, not everything's about sex,” Sam growled as he walked past him and down the hall.

“ Who said anything about,” Dean paused as they passed the bathroom and then continued when they entered the kitchen,” sex! You sleeping with the living dead girl?”

“ Dean the only one who was having sex last night was you and Cas,” Sam grumbled grabbing the milk off the table from in front of Cas who sat seemingly oblivious to their childish spat, sipping on tea. He opened the carton, but before he could take a drink Dean snatched it out of his hand.

“ A cup Samantha,” Dean scolded,” you don't drink from the damn carton. Ever heard of a thing called germs?”

“ Give it a rest Dean,” Sam sigh rolling his eyes and sitting at the table,” last night was the first time in weeks I've gotten a decent nights rest, even with you two howling like wolves at a full moon.”

Cas nearly choked on his tea.

“ This is the first I've heard about you not sleeping,” Dean fussed sliding a green glass he had grabbed out of the cupboard over to Sam as he took a seat next to Cas,” anything else you want to tell me?”

“ No mommy, there's nothing else I'd like to tell you not that the not sleeping thing was an issue,” Sam mocked, leaning over the table and snatching the milk away from Dean. 

They sat glaring at each other, Sam's lips pursed and Dean drumming the finger on his left hand obnoxiously. Cas sat his tea cup down and cleared his throat.

“ I'm assuming a plan for the hunt is going to be devised at some point correct?” He asked hesitantly. 

“ Of course we are,” Gin chimed as she came into the kitchen in baggy grey sweats ,” over pancakes. I feel like pancakes. I bet you do to stud!” She winked at Dean who turned a bright hue of red instantly.

Gin began pulling down bowls and opening drawers when Cas suddenly appeared beside her.

“ Whoa! Get a bell!” she hollered falling back onto the counter in surprise.

“ We tried that, didn't work,” Sam chuckled.

“ Are you feeling alright?” Cas asked, inching so close that Gin had to bend back over the counter slightly to create space between them. 

“ Well other then you invading my bubble and sniffing me I'm feeling fine,” she laughed gently pushing him to the side with her left arm,” you like that tea? I know you don't technically have to eat, but Gabe always said something really strong and aromatic was nice now and then.”

“ Yes it is sufficient,” Cas mumbled sitting back down and focusing on the cup, but not touching it. Dean stared at him with an eyebrow raised, but whatever was bothering him he'd ask later.

“ Now pancakes, green eyes it's all yours,” Gin announced motioning toward all the supplies lined up on the kitchen counter like he had just won a brand new car,” I told you, breakfast is on you!”

“ Can't we just go to a diner or something,” Dean whined, pouting at Gin.

“ I want homemade pancakes and after you used my bed as your personal trampoline and work out mat,” She said as she picked up his chair and dumped him out of it,” I really don't want to hear a word of protest from you!”

She took his seat and sat down, throwing her feet up on the table. Matching Dean's look of contempt with a look of triumph as he sulked over to the counter. 

As Dean cooked and served everyone pancakes, even Cas who examined his more then he ate them, they went over the plan of attack. Apparently while digging through the copies from the library records both Sam and Gin had collected, the new head librarian, a Daniel Stott, showed up about two months before the disappearances had started. Oddly enough to claim the estate of a woman who had died over 50 years ago, leaving a huge chunk of property outside of town. No records, literally, prior to his sudden appearance in Storrs, there was not a Daniel Stott to be found in any database. But he showed up and had been on the front cover of the local newspaper twice for huge donations to the towns local library and schools. Hell there was even a campaign to rename the library after him. From what Gin had picked up idling around the town, no one had a bad thing to say about him. Bought drinks for everyone at the bar on Saturday and helped little old ladies cross the road to on Sunday on the way to church. 

“ So I guess walking into the library and beheading him is a no go?” Dean scowled, having finished cooking finally. It had turned into a silent eating contest between Gin and Sam, both having had over 12 pancakes. 

“ Not unless we want to end up on the FBI's most wanted list again,” Sam sighed, pushing around a chunk of pancake around in circles on his plate. 

“ We should cut off his food source first,” Cas sighed,” Busaw are known to keep their victims for a period of time, half alive. So the estate outside town is where we should start.”

“ Bingo,” Gin sang, her head lolling back over the chair and her hands on her stomach. 

“ Then our best bet is to get over there before the sunsets to get a good look around. Cas can go and keep an eye on the town hero and the three of us will go check out this estate he claimed.”

“ No I will go with you and Sam will stay with Gin,” Cas said, though it seemed to be more of an order. 

Gin glanced up at him, eyebrow raised,” I don't need a partner Castiel,” she said softly,” I've been at this a while and I have Rune.”

“ I understand and I respect that,” Cas sighed putting both hand on the table and locking eyes with her,” but with both us, we can split up and cover more ground, while ensuring the safety of two people who cannot survive being gutted.”

“ Yeah I'm okay with that plan,” Sam interjected,” especially if it means not getting gutted.”

“Cas...” Gin began, but he cut her off.

“ While there are a number of disappearances and from what you have told us, started long before arriving in this town,” Cas explained,” it would be safe to assume this alpha has grown a nest. You're skills are great, immeasurable even, but one alpha is going to be enough of a challenge. An alpha and a nest of unknown size, it would be foolish to allow you to approach it alone. You asked us for assistance, please allow us to do so.”

Gin sat glaring at Cas, well more like she was about to jump across the table and rip his throat out, but instead she just stood up.

“ Fine,” she said simply,” we leave at 5. Get some rest.” She walked out the kitchen and disappeared down the hall to the operating room.

“ What the hell Cas?” Sam asked staring after Gin, who seemed to have a cloud of rage hovering over her. 

“ She is not well,” Cas sighed,” her body is different and I can't read her soul, but I truly believe if she is allowed to go into that nest alone, she wont have the strength to return.”

“ Isn't that what she wants?” Dean asked.

Cas looked at him, eyebrows furrowed,” would you be alright leaving her to the mercy of that alpha Dean? Because if so then we should just pack up and leave her to her own devices.”

Dean opened his mouth to argue, but honestly he had no idea what to say. 

“ Why ask us for help if she had no intention of walking back out the nest Cas?” Sam asked. He hadn't known Gin for long, but the idea of her doing something like going off on a dangerous hunt, just didn't make complete sense. But, it didn't seem like something she'd be beyond doing if it meant redeeming herself in some way. A thought that made Sam's chest ache. 

 

Gin stood in the garage at the open trunk of Skeleton Maker, her matt black 1970 Plymouth roadrunner. The top folded out revealing a secret compartment with row after row of knives of all sorts. Machetes, hunting knives, throwing daggers, and all polished and sharpened to perfection. She stood with holding a machete, its blade 20 inches from hilt to top, absent mind-idly dragging a polishing rag up and down the dull side of the blade. Staring forward, eyes unfocused, into the trunk.

“ That's quite a collection,” Dean whistled beside her making her jump and pulling her back to reality.

“ Sorry, I was going over my weapons list in my head for tonight,” she mumbled, sliding the machete into a spot on the middle left. 

“ No guns?” Dean asked. Leaning forward to get a closer look at some of the throwing knives.

“ I told you already,” Gin laughed,” I don't like guns. I have a few, for those things that close combat isn't ideal for, but Busaw are only stopped by severing the head from the neck.”

“ You think that'll work on an alpha?” Dean asked sitting on the edge of the trunk and staring out at the sun bathed field. It was dried up for the most part, but the sun made the grass appear golden in color. 

“ If I get close enough,” she sighed sitting next to him,” let me ask you this, when was the last time you asked Sam if he's okay?”

Dean looked at her perplexed,” uhm, I don't know. Probably after our last hunt.”

“ No, not like, hey you alright after you were thrown out that window, okay. Like, nothing eating away at your insides causing you to have night terrors or have you waking up screaming, okay?”

“ Listen, nightmares are part of the life,” Dean laughed bitterly,” I have my fair share.”

“ How have they been now that you have a lover to sleep next to you at night?” Gin asked bluntly.

“ What you volunteering to be Sam's Cas?” Dean scoffed.

“ You know what Dean,” Gin laughed coldly standing up,” No I don't want to be his Cas. But I could probably swing being a better sibling then your oblivious ass!” 

Dean stood up and stepped toward her so they weren't even an inch apart,” I'd watch it if I were you?”

“ Or you'll what? Beat me half to death. I'll just stand right back up,” She snarled between gritted teeth closing the small space between them and pushing Dean back against the Impala,” you know how I know your family Dean? It's not because I subscribe to Winchester Weekly, I have better things to do then read how you idiots have fucked with fate every chance you get. I know your family because I'm old. Hell ancient. At some point in time I've crossed paths with someone in your bloodline, be it as partners or as prey they wish they could take down. Mommy. Grandpa. Hell Great Grandpa. But It was Daddy I remember, because he nearly got himself killed going after some demons. If it wasn't for Bobby calling in a favor and had me go in and save his selfish ass you'd have lost him at the young age of 10. I remember because Bobby tore him a new one while he stitched him back together. How he had you two holed up in some motel for weeks, and if he hadn't gone and checked on them, who knows what Dean would have done to keep Sam fed and safe. How he might as well give you boys over to child services because at the rate he was going he'd be dead before you were even 12. So here we are, what 20 years later, Daddy's dead and Sam would follow you into hell. Again! Wouldn't take a genius to figure out Daddy isn't responsible for what an outstanding, intelligent, and tolerable human being Sam has managed to turn into. I didn't invite you into my home because you come off as “nice” guys moron. You're the best. If I hadn't shot you at the truck stop you would have figured something out and saved both your ass and that hookers. So do your fucking job and check on your little brother because he's is not okay!” 

She slammed the trunk of the Roadrunner and stormed off inside. Leaving Dean, wide eyed, and absolutely speechless.


	13. We Wont Let You Sacrifice Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one. I'm sorry I'm just super busy so I apologize for any serious errors.

Sam had all his weapons laid out on the bed, including the Demon Knife Gin had returned. The question was, more guns or more knives. 

“ Hey Sammy have a minute,” Dean asked knocking on the open door.

“ Yeah. Hey So I have two of the 9mm TAURUS and a sawed off shotgun, but you think I should just leave one of the 9mm and take an extra hunting knife and machete? I mean these things don't go down unless you take their heads off,” Sam bit the bottom of his lip as he examined his mini arsenal laid out on the bed. Complete with 4 machetes and the demon knife. 

“ Uhm yeah that sounds good,” Dean coughed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and widened his stance,” anything going on? You know, like you wanna...uhm... tell me about?”

Sam turned glanced at Dean, eyebrow raised as he threw his weapons in his green duffel bag,” Not that I'm aware of. Anything you want to share?” Sam chuckled zipping up the bag and throwing it over his right shoulder.

“ Listen alright,” Dean growled blocking Sam's path to the door,” I know you've been having some pretty shit nightmares lately. I mean I'm not a talker so I thought you know... I wouldn't bring it up, but you know. I'm here.” 

“ They're just nightmares,” Sam sighed backing away and sitting down on the bed, hands in his grey hoodie pockets that he wore his brown leather jacket over,” its just, I don't know, sometimes I'd rather not sleep then have them.” Sam stared down at his feet, that damn depressed puppy look on his face.

“ I guess this is where I tell you to be at the top of your game you gotta get some rest,” Dean huffed flopping down next to him,” suck it up. The hunt comes first. But I don't know Sam, maybe...”

“ I'm not sitting this one out,” Sam snapped. 

“ No, that's not,” Dean groaned and ran his hands through his hair,” maybe we need a break. Stopping the apocalypse and all the shit after, have we ever had down time? Like ever?”

“ No,” Sam laughed looking at Dean who just stared forward at the wall with a slight smile on his face.

“ I don't know what the answer is,” Dean whispered his smile fading,” I mean I drank to get away from really bad nightmares and sometimes that didn't even work. You were never like me, this life, you never wanted it.” 

“ Yeah but I'm here now Dean and honestly,” Sam sighed,” for the first time in my life I can't imagine being anywhere else. Doing anything else and that scares the shit out of me.”

They just sat there staring off into space. Both their words hanging heavy in the air demanding attention, but neither knew what to say next. Sam's text alert snapped both of them back to reality.

“ Gin's waiting,” Sam coughed standing up,” uhm, still cool if I ride with her?”

“ Yeah, Cas is here and if he takes off on heaven shit I'll call,” Dean grumbled the last half as Sam walked out the room. 

Dean followed shortly after. His head was in a fog. Did he seriously think it was even possible for either of them just to not be hunters? Even temporarily? How many times had they both attempted "normal lives"? Granted it was always in the wake of some traumatic event, but attempts had been made.

His head was swimming with all these thoughts, what Gin had said to him and the hunt that he was behind the wheel of the Impala, responding with grunts and a shrug of the shoulders, half way to the location Sam had texted him before he knew it.

" She knew my mom," Dean thought out-loud. 

" Unless you explain what you are talking about and why you are behaving so oddly, even for you," Cas sighed loudly from the passenger seat making Dean jump," I will read your thoughts."

" Dammit Cas," Dean yelled slapping the steering wheel.

" I have been here the entire time Dean," Cas hissed, eyes narrow and lips pursed," your reaction is absolutely uncalled for."

" Sorry Cas," Dean pleaded looking over at Cas who had turned to look out the window," really, I'm sorry. I just had this conversation with Sammy and Gin said some things and, I don't know."

" I did overhear the conversation with Sam," Cas admitted staring down into his lap," I was next door."

" It's alright Cas," Dean laughed. Cas's obvious guilt over eaves dropping was comical at this point. Well not all the time.

" What is it that Gin said that has you so unsettled?" Dean could feel Cas's eyes boring into the side of his skull so even of he wanted to ignore it, Cas wouldn't let him. When had it gotten to the point where he told Cas everything?

" She knew my mom Cas," Dean said softly, like it was some delicate secret if said to loudly would cease to exist," I mean, at first I wanted to deck her..."

" which would have ended with you having a broken hand and Gin being unscathed," Cas added dryly. 

Dean just rolled his eyes and continued," but the things she said, I don't know what it is about her but I just trust her. Which should be a huge red flag. Plus if she crossed paths with my mom. I mean, she was a damn good hunter Cas! But with her father," dean gripped the steering wheel tightly with the anger that couldn't help but bubble up at the thought of old Grandpa Campbell," no way he'd team with Gin. And..."

" Dean," Cas cut him off, the back lights of the Roadrunner reflecting not to far ahead," ask her when this is over. You can go back and forth but only two souls have the answer. One unfortunately I cannot locate, but Gin is here."

Dean pulled up next to the Roadrunner, Sam sitting on the edge of the open trunk, parked in a dirt road partially hidden by trees.

" Well the plan was to not let her sacrifice her patchwork ass in the first place," Dean said with a child like amusement," now I have one more reason to save her."

" I'd advise not calling her "patchwork ass" to her face," Cas quoted as he got out the Impala after Dean.

Gin was on one knee tightening the straps on a black harness vest combo Rune had on. It was covered in pockets and looked like it had quite a bit in the pockets already. She picked up a medium size black box sitting by her foot and pulled out a silver molding composed of 2 rows of sharp intimidating teeth.

" Is that a molding of Rune's teeth," Cas inquired leaning down to take a closer look at them.

" It's his mouth guard for hunts," Gin beamed," he's my partner and while he may be on all fours and lack opposable thumbs, doesn't mean he shouldn't be able to defend himself." 

She clicked her tongue and Rune sat down obediently. Even inching closer, tail wagging in anticipation. She clicked her to tongue again and he opened his large mouth so Gin could fit in the guard.

" All set," she announced standing up and rubbing her hands on her, what should be, impossibly tight black jeans tucked into black combat boots. 

Rune jumped up snapping his metal lined teeth as he spun around. Stopping and nipping at the Gin's left finger tips affectionately. She knelt back down, kissing his nose.

“ Cause your dog wasn't terrifying enough with the whole,” Dean said motioning toward Rune, standing behind Sam, standing not hiding,” stealth hiding in darkness thing he has going. Throw some metal plating on his flesh tearing teeth.”

Gin rolled her eyes as she walked over to the Roadrunner's trunk,” Ghouls, especially ones that can pose as humans, aren't fond of animals. Especially dogs. The metal plating is silver and he can get a Busaw down and bite deep enough to render it a non-threat. Plus he has extra ammo for your guns in his pack.” She held up two silver dog whistles on silver chains.

“ Cool,” Sam said obviously impressed as he put the chain over his head and tucked the whistle into his zipped up jacket.

She pulled out what looked like a gun holster, but as she put it on, the dark brown leather with intricate gold designs cut into the leather, crossed her back and chest, over her black skin tight halter top, forming and x pattern. She pulled out a machete and slipped into a the back top right strap through a raised spot that puckered out slightly. The blade sat at an angle to allow for her to move easily and be easily accessed. She added three more machetes, two on each side and 2 hunting knives on the harness where it sat at the bottom of her ribs.

Dean and Sam were doing a final check of their weapons. Dean didn't need a fancy harness holster, was she putting on a thigh holster for 4 throwing daggers? Damn he wanted one, he thought throwing his black duffel bag over his shoulder.

“ Alright,” Gin sighed closing the trunk,” Rune will go with you three and I'll...”

“ That's not what was discussed Gin,” Cas said sternly. Arm crossed and staring her directly in the eyes. 

“ Yeah,” she agreed,” but you can hear it can't you?”

“ What?” Dean said looking around, reaching for his gun tucked in the back of his pants.

“ Human suffering and imminent death,” she continued closing her eyes, her head lifting up to the sky slowly as she took a deep breath in,” something Busaw's live for. The smell is coming from the West side of the property and there's a chance there are survivors...”

“ Gin...” Cas began

“ and you need to be there and then when the survivors are safe, find the entrance that'll lead to where the Busaw's live. We'll meet in the middle.”

“ What if you run into the Alpha first,” Dean asked, arms crossed standing next to Cas. Sam watched, it was weird seeing them treat someone other then him, as if they didn't have one of them near by, you were bound to run into trouble you couldn't handle. 

She sighed as she scratched Rune behind his ears,” I will not engage. I will not do a thing without one of you being there. How's that sound?”

“ Like bullshit,” Dean huffed.

“ Well that's all you're getting,” she scoffed closing the trunk. 

“ Mít bezpečný lovit příteli. Jít!“ Gin boomed suddenly making both Sam and Dean jump. Rune turned and took off down the road and turned into the forest. 

“ What did you just say?” Sam asked.

“ Have a good hunt and stay safe,” Gin said simply,” which goes for you too.”

She took off into the woods before anyone could say a word. Her speed reminding Sam and Dean of how a spirit would seem to vibrate or flicker as they moved.

“ Damn,” Sam growled,” I'm going after her. I know what she said but...”

“ It's okay Sammy I get it,” Dean said making Sam loo up from digging out one of the 9mm in shock,” she's your friend. Hell she's mine to. Go. Me and Cas will go check the west side of the property and meet you in the middle okay?”

“ Yeah,” Sam said softly, he stood just looking at Dean,” uhm, I'll see you soon. Try not to make a mess while I'm gone.”

“ That's my line bitch,” Dean yelled as Sam disappeared into the foliage Gin had taken off in. 

“ Whatever jerk,” Sam yelled in response.


	14. Violent Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On with the hunt....

Sam made his way through the trees and bushes, the smell of rotting flesh and decay increasing. I guess that meant he was headed in the right direction. He trudged through a thicket of half dead rose bushes and through a black iron gate, warped from the elements and time. Following the remnants of a cobblestone path, his 9 mm in hand at ready, he stared up at the huge red bricked, brown tiled roof, mansion. It's windows dark, an ominous aura emanating from the 2 story mansion, added with the smell of rotting flesh, had Sam's heart pounding, but he had to keep going. Gin was most likely in there and he wasn't going to let her face any horror in there alone. He knew what that felt like and he wasn't going to let his friend, yes she was his friend, feel like that. Not if there was something he could do to help. 

He approached the double glass doors, the right door cracked open, the cobblestone path led up to keeping low. The garden, dead and weeds overgrown, ivy crept up the entire back of the house was nothing but long dried tendrils with thorns. The stench was almost overpowering. Sam's head was swimming and stomach turned, which was not helping to reduce his nerves. Sam glanced in through the cracked door seeing a dark mass, unmoving laying in the middle of the floor. His heart dropped. 

Throwing open the door to run in, but instantly stopped. A machete blade inches from his throat. 

“ Well you are related to Dean by blood?” he heard Gin snarl,” running in here like that. You're damn lucky I cleared the area moron.” She slowly lowered the blade and Sam was able to turn and look at her. His eyes adjusting to the darkness, could see her face splattered with thick slime. Her breathing heavy, but steady. She motioned with her machete at the room.

Sam looked around at the room headless bodies of what Sam had to assume were Busaw. With what little light the moon provided, Sam could make make out the Busaw's pale grey flesh, wrinkled and sagging. It's nails black, long and hooked. As he continued scanning the room, he saw at least 5 more decapitated corpses, their heads not far from the bodies. Faces frozen in looks of pain or rage, sharp long pointed teeth showing and long black tongues hanging out. 

“ I just, didn't want you to go in alone in case you ran into any trouble,” Sam laughed nervously at an obviously pissed off Gin. Pissed and looking on the ill side. Her eyes sunken and dark bags underneath. 

“ I've been trying to find the entrance to where they live underground,”she breathed, her breath ragged and labored,” but these were just sentries wandering around the the grounds.” 

“ Gin what's going on,” Sam asked facing her and putting his hands on her shoulders. She was only 2 inches shorter then him so she wasn't able to hide her face from his concerned gaze. 

“ One of the ghouls got a few hits in,” she hissed pushing his hands away,” it's nothing.”

“ Cas was right,” Sam argued,” something is going on with you!” 

“ Leave it alone Sam,” She snapped taking the black handkerchief out of her back pocket and wiping the blade clean of Busaw's dark green blood. 

“ Gin, lets go meet Dean and Cas,” he begged following her outside,” I mean if you could see you right now. You look like hell!”

“ I have to finish this,” she snarled whipping around and glaring at him,” I'm not letting this drag on any longer. I wont! So FUCK OFF!” She pushed him so he stumbled back and began to storm off. Sam grabbed her arm, in an attempt to stop her, but she tore her arm free glaring menacingly at him. A look filled with a promise of pain if he didn't release her.

“ I'm not Rune,” Sam said holding his hands up as a sign of apology and hoping it quelled her wrath somehow,” you can't just order me away. You look like you're about to cough up a lung or your heart. Let me help you. Please.” 

She cursed through gritted teeth in some language Sam didn't know and sheathed her machete,” We need to find the entrance to their den. I went over the inside of the house, but no dice.”

“ Okay, so we just have to check the house's perimeter and then go out from there,” Sam said with a reassuring smile,” it's a start.”

Gin laughed coldly, her hand on her hips, and looked up at him,” whatever you say puppy dog. Lets get moving.” 

They stayed together, to Gin's annoyance, but Sam wasn't going to let her wander off alone. Every step she took looked like it was costing her energy, but she kept going. 

“ Wow,” Sam coughed stopping suddenly, covering his nose with his jacket sleeve. They had rounded the corner to the front of the house when they hit a wall composed of the stench of rotting flesh and who knew what else. Even Gin was openly affected by it, pulling up the stretchy fabric of the halter top neck to cover her mouth and nose. Sam dug in his duffel as Gin walked ahead for the menthol ointment he kept when they had to dig up corpses. You never knew how bad the coffin would smell when you opened it.

“ Well we're obviously close,” Gin sighed pulling out a machete,” better be ready for anything at this point Sam I Am.” She turned to make sure he was heeding her advice but he was no where to be seen. His duffel bag sitting on the half dead grass, the only sign he had even been behind her. 

“ Sam,” she yelled looking around wildly. It was like everything began to spin, her heart beating furiously, sweat pouring, and the silence of the night seemed to be closing in on her. Panic. This was panic. 

She dashed back to where she had last seen him and stopped just before falling into an opening in the ground about 4 inches long and 12 inches wide. She knelt by the edge peering down, but only seeing darkness. The sides were limestone, slick and slimy, so climbing out for Sam wouldn't be an option.

“SAM!” She lowered the fabric from her face and screamed. Her breathing become increasingly labored. 

“ GIN,” he called back. 

She almost fell in at the surge of relief the washed over her. 

“ Gin, I think I found their den,” Sam called, obviously anxious.

“ Hold on I'm coming Sam,” She yelled pulling out another machete and standing. 

She took a deep breath and jumped. The darkness swallowing her whole. 

 

Sam opened his eyes and sat up slowly groaning. There was barely any light in the whole? Pit? Wherever he was, but he knew he had fallen pretty far glancing up. Had Gin? He looked around as he stood and then froze, his eyes growing wide. There were bones all over the floor. A few animal skulls, but a human skull, flesh still clinging to it, sat not more then a 3 feet away. Gin yelling his name snapped him back to reality. 

“ GIN,” he answered looking up seeing the silhouette of her head and upper torso hanging over the edge of the pit he head fallen into,” Gin, I think I found their den.” 

“ Hold on I'm coming Sam,” She responded. Before he could argue why coming down here was ten kinds of stupid, he watched, mouth gaping, as she jumped into the chasm. She landed a few feet in front of him. Literally, on her feet like the, possibly, 12 foot drop was nothing. A machete in each hand. It took every ounce of his being not to say...

“ You are so cool,” he spat out before he realized it.

She stood straight up and looked at him with a huge Cheshire grin,” had me scared there for a second puppy.”

“ I was kind of terrified for a minute to be honest,” Sam laughed,” but the floor seems to be padded with bones, old clothes, and who the hell knows what else, so the landing wasn't to bad.”

“ We need a bit of light don't you think,” Gin said tucking both blades under her left arm and pulling out three long cylindrical tubes from a small pouch on her thigh holster. She held all three and bent them until they glowed with a crackling pop. She tossed one to the left revealing a long dark hallway and one in front of them, revealing 3 Busaw's huddled together in a corner. 

“ You ever regret something seconds after you do it,” she whispered stepping quietly until she was standing side by side with Sam.

“ Yeah I'll tell about some of them when we get out of here,” he whispered taking the machete she held out for him. His eyes never leaving the dimly lit ghouls. One had lifted it's grey massive head, no ears, and no nose, sniffing the air. It's long black tongue licking at the blood on its face. 

“ How about you tell me about Jess?” Gin responded as she pulled out another machete to replace the one she had given Sam. 

He looked at her surprised,” Jess? How do you...”

“ You talk in your sleep,” she chuckled, grip on the machete white knuckle tight,” we need to head East toward your brother and Cas. That gun you have tucked in the back of your shirt, only for emergency got it.”

But before Sam could respond the ghoul let out a loud guttural roar, pushing the other two aside and charged at them. 

Gin stepped in front and with one swift swing of her right blade, sliced through the ghouls raised arm and took off half of its head. She jumped over the body as it fell to the ground and charged at the other two ghouls before they had time to react driving her left blade into ones throat, pinning it to the wall, and cutting the others head clean of with a powerful upper swing with the other. 

“ We need to move,” she coughed,” that one alerted the others with that roar so we need to get the hell out of dodge.”

Sam grabbed the glow stick that Gin had dropped as she charged at the ghouls and quickly joined her, taking her outstretched hand. 

“ Ready puppy,” she said sweetly looking down the dark passageway, the sounds of claws on rock growing all around them along with growls and screeches, and then at him smiling.

“ No, but I don't think I really ever am,” he laughed. 

They took off down the dark passage, Sam holding up the glow stick, which helped to only minimize them tripping over bones or stepping into pools of rancid smelling sludge. They stopped pressing themselves against the wall, Sam tucking the glow stick into his back pocket, as three ghouls stalked down the passage way ahead of them. Moonlight trickling in somehow. They glanced at each other and shared smiles of relief, but just as Gin was reaching for Sam's hand, the wall behind him rose up and he was dragged back by long hooked nailed hands into darkness. The opening immediately closing. 

“ SAM,” Gin screamed pounding on the wall,” I'LL FUCKING FIND HIM! THEN I'LL KILL YOU AND EVERY LAST ONE OF YOUR DAMNED KIDS. YOU HEAR ME.”

She looked up to see ghouls at both ends of the passage. 4 on her right, and 3 on her left. She stepped back into the middle of the passage, a machete in each hand, eyes dark and mind focused.

“ Any of you fucks smart enough to tell me where my friend is?” She purred menacingly, licking her lips,” No. Good, I have no intention of leaving any of you alive!” She ducked low and charge at the 3 on her left, running the one in the front through its chest and ripping the blade up through its chest, neck, and head. 

She pivoted on her left foot bringing her hip around and providing the force needed to cut the second ghouls head clean of. Then bringing the blade in her right hand down on the last ghoul on the left's head, splitting it open. She turned to face the rest who came running at her, mindless, rage filled. It was like dancing to her. Killing. Killing was like dancing and she never forgot the steps.

Being cornered only made her more focused. Taking a friend, someone she cared for, that only made her more thorough, ruthless, and unforgiving.   
She ripped through the last four with frightening precision. Not wasting energy on anything other then swinging the blades to remove the ghouls heads. As soon as the fourth one was down she turned and sprinted down the corridor and making a right where they had seen the other ghouls pass before Sam had been grabbed. She was obviously on the right track when she was met with 5 more snarling, drooling, ghouls. 

“ One of you go tell daddy I want my friend alive,” she growled from deep inside her chest,” and to stop sending his droogs to slow me down. He wants a fight, I'm coming.” She launched herself right into the middle of the ghouls swinging and chopping. Even as she ducked to avoid being hit, she'd cut a leg at the knees and take the ghouls head before it had even hit the ground. 

They just kept coming. Screeching and heavy with the odor of death, but nothing slowed her down. Nothing would. Coming into this den and never leaving was a plan she made for her and her alone. She wasn't going to let anyone else suffer because of her. 

“ SAM I'M COMING!” She screamed, covered in slime and blood, but never losing her step. Her voice carrying through the passages, vibrating off the walls. Her ill will, her rage making the words like an unbreakable oath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm typing fast. This will not be a lengthy cliffhanger!


	15. Bloody & Beaten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard to write. I just had a lot of feels okay....

One minute he was looking at Gin, a smile of relief and mischief on her face, and the next he was being dragged back into a dark passageway. The darkness masking his captors, but not the smell of their rotting flesh or how their long claws tore at his flesh. Sam immediately began kicking and punching, the shock of being dragged backwards having caused him to drop the machete he was holding. He knew he made contact when his fist hit something wet and hard, a pained screech filling the darkness. Falling to the ground, Sam quickly scrambled up, grabbing the glow stick out of his back pocket to help light the way, and ran in the opposite direction of the howling and screeching, searching the ground frantically for the machete. 

“SAM!!!”

Sam heard Gin's frantic screams through the walls. While muffled, still piercing and filled with rage. He began pounding on the limestone wall frantically. The chances of her hearing him were slim to none but he had to try.

“ GIN!” He yelled. Sam stumbled back trying to gauge where her yells were coming from. They seemed to be all around him. The sound of the ghouls approaching him were growing and Gin's calls were growing distant every second. 

“ The fucking machete,” Sam growled, whirling around holding the glow stick low to the ground. He saw the hilt a few feet away and dove for it just as the first ghoul came charging out of the darkness at him. He ducked, barely avoiding a powerful swing that sent limestone flying all around. He quickly stood and brought the blade down, slicing the ghouls head in half. He grabbed the glow stick off the ground and held it in between his teeth, he'd need both hands, as he faced the hallway filling with low guttural and menacing growls. 

But what stepped forward was not a regular Busaw. First of all, it seemed to still have a human form to it, some appendages mutated into the limbs of a ghoul. He was at least 7 feet tall, with brownish red hair cropped short just above his ears. His eyes like black pits and psychotic grin a mix of human teeth and ghoul's sharp jagged teeth. His legs from the knees down were grey, wrinkled, and sagging, it's feet huge and webbed with huge claws that matched the blackened nails on its hands.

“ I was surprised when little crab came crawling out of hiding with friends,” the creatures words rolled of its tongue like sweet poison with a tinge of amusement,” now I can give her the gift of watching me rip someone she cares for into pieces. What a joyous day!”

Sam postured, holding the machete, hoping he wasn't shaking with the fear he felt through every fiber of his being. 

“ Or you can take this,” Sam quipped, a wicked grin on his face, waving the machete at the Alpha,” and go fuck yourself with it?” Sam brought the blade up, both hand gripping the handle tightly, and swung with everything he had with a fearsome cry. 

But to his horror the Alpha caught the blade with it's right hand, and grabbed Sam by the head with its left, engrossing his entire face and head, and lifting him off the ground. Sam clawed at his captors hand frantically, but stopped when he was slammed into the wall. His arms falling limply to his sides. Then he was slammed into the wall again and again. After the fourth time, the Alpha released him and he slid to the ground. A high pitched ringing filling his ears and his vision doubling. He knew the Alpha was saying something as he looked up at it, but all he could hear was the ringing. 

He was suddenly surrounded buy ghouls, how many he wasn't sure with his vision being a complete mess, and lifted up off the ground. His face scraping against the cave ceiling as he was carried to God only knew where.

The passageway opened up into a room, with higher ceilings, and moonlight streaming in from windows at least 8 feet up. Sam was suddenly slammed down on a hard surface, his hearing knocked back into place. Well partially at least. Everything sounded like it was muffled, but he could hear. His legs and arms were pinned down by the ghouls onto, what he assumed, was a slab of rock cut to be a kind of table or alter. 

He managed to turn his head to the right, seeing the Alpha at a mirror combing his hair back, appearing fully human. He wore a pair of grey jeans and a blue button up now. He was admiring himself in the mirror, leaning in closer to examine his, human, bleach white teeth and brown almost gold eyes. Sam could not recall any other Alpha being nearly this narcissistic, but it wasn't like they were hanging around asking questions and collecting behavioral data. 

How the fuck am I getting my ass out of this one, Sam thought turning his head back to stare straight up into the face of the ghoul pinning his arms up behind his head with one clawed hand and pressing into the middle of his chest with its other hand. It's eyes focused on the Alpha. 

 

Gin stumbled forward using the wall to help her balance and guide her down yet another dark passage. But this time she knew where she was going. Before removing the head of a Busaw, apparently not completely transformed and still holding onto some of her humanity, told her where to find the Alpha. Gin had actually hesitated before bringing down the machete, this one wasn't completely lost. There was a way to keep her half human and half ghoul, but the woman looked up at her, her body half mutated, and begged Gin to kill her. She didn't want to live with the memories of what she had done. Gin told her to close her eyes and then beheaded her with one swift swing of her blade. 

She could learn to control the hunger and power of being a ghoul. But coming to terms with the atrocities committed as a monster, that was something you had to be willing to do. Had to have the strength to do. Something Gin wondered if she wasn't cursed with immortality, would she have had the ability to do. Face the ghosts that haunted every corner of her mind and memories of those she had turned her back on. Deeming them a lost cause as if she was any authority to do so.

She shook her head to refocus. She could reminisce on her faults and sins later. Pushing herself forward, she began to whistle, swinging the head of the woman who had only half transformed back and forth in her right hand.

 

“ Tong, tong, tong, tong, pakitong-kitong...” she sang, dark and sweet. She pulled a machete out, she only had 2 at this point, and tossed the head through a doorway about 6 feet ahead of her.

She continued singing as she walked toward the moonlit opening,” Alimango sa suba gibantog dili makuha,” she walked in, her body covered in deep gashes. Dark green blood mixing with her own so what dripped from her chin and hands was as black as the Alpha's eyes. His face and body undulating between his human facade and Busaw form with rage. 

She gave the room a once over, it was large in comparison to the others, but the windows, or holes in the earth dug to let in light, were to high to attempt getting out of. Two ghouls had Sam, alive if the look of pure terror he had locked on her was a clear enough sign of that, pinned to a stone altar in the far back of the room. An alpha and two of his spawn. Easy enough. She turned so she stood squared with the Alpha.

“Ako ra'y nakakuha. Ako ra'y nakasuwa. Tong tong tong tong,” She finished singing with a devilish grin.

“ Ever the charmer Gin,” the Alpha hissed, drool dripping from his mouth which he wiped away with a linen handkerchief from his left breast pocket.  
“ I think that child taught every villager in a fifty mile radius that song after I killed your mate,” Gin chuckled swaying back and forth,” right after she told them how I hacked her rancid body to pieces. Kind of like I did to your kids you sent after me tonight.” 

She pointed the machete blade at the ghoul head laying a few feet away then bringing it up so it was aimed right at the Alpha's head.

“ Tell me Gin can you bare children?” The Alpha asked cooly.

This took Gin aback both literally, because she stumbled and quickly regained her footing, and metaphorically. She narrowed her eyes and ran what he had just said to her over in her head a few times before responding,” you'll have to excuse me, I'm thinking I suffered a few to many blows to the head tonight cause it sounded like you just asked me if I could have children.”

“ I did,” he said succinctly as he folded the linen handkerchief and tucked it back into his breast pocket,” you see, when you killed my mate you took away my ability to have pure blooded children. Ones who maintain their intelligence and don't have any nasty bouts of human morals I have to beat out of them. These “children” of mine you see tonight, you killed tonight, lose much of their intelligence once transformed. Turn into mindless machines that if left unchecked, get into all sorts of trouble. A human has to be already of dark mind and spirit to undergo the transformation and be of any use to me other then servants. But you, you're neither human or monster. I can't transform you into a Busaw, but if you bore me children... the possibilities our endless.”

“ Well keep imagining you sick fuck,” Gin grimaced, making a face like she was going to vomit,” Sam I Am! You have a gun and a dog whistle. When you get a chance, make use of em' both. You copy?”

“ Uhm, yeah,” Sam huffed,” I copy.” 

“ Now how is he going to get a chance at using any of those things alimango?” the Alpha growled, his teeth extending and drool pouring down his jaw.

“ Shock and fucking awe!” She quipped.

Gin threw the machete with frightening power sending it flying across the room and right into the chest of the Busaw pinning Sam's hands. The ghoul let out a pained cry and let Sam go, but gave him the chance to reach up and pull the machete free before it stumbled back out of reach. The Busaw at his feet dug it's gruesome claws deep into his ankles, but Sam gritted his teeth and pulled the 9mm that had been tucked away and shot the ghoul in the middle of it's face. He pulled up his feet, getting on his knees, just as the ghoul that was holding his hands came tearing back at him, swinging the machete and taking its head clean off. As he stumbled off the table, he put the dog whistle between his lips and blew until he had completely emptied his lungs. 

“ That's quite enough boy!” the Alpha ordered. 

Sam looked up from his position on the ground and froze. The Alpha was holding Gin a few feet off the ground, his left arm wrapped around her waist pinning her left arm to her side, and her right arm twisted and gripped at the elbow by his clawed right hand. Gin's head hung limply, blood dripping from her mouth and nose. Was she even conscience? 

“ G-Gin,” Sam stuttered weakly. He had distracted her. If he hadn't been so damn persistent maybe she would have done just as she had said and met them halfway. She wouldn't be hanging, broken and beaten, in the arms of a monster. 

She slowly lifted her head and smiled at him. A smile of relief that was quickly replaced by a look off wide eyed terror. The Alpha had dug his hooked nails into her right arm and began to twist it mercilessly.

Sam and Gin's eyes stayed locked. Even as she let out a scream that made Sam's blood go cold, and for a second wish he was still deaf, as the alpha ripped Gin's arm right out of the socket like she was a doll. Blood pouring, no more like squirting out, freely. Their eyes remained locked as the Alpha let her go and she fell to her knees, eyes growing distant and empty.

' I'm sorry,” she mouthed before she fell forward. The blood from her arm still flowed, slower, but it didn't seem to have an end. 

Sam sat, unable to stand like his mind was telling him to do. Stand up and run to his friend and help her. Do something! Anything! He sat there, eyes focused on Gin, shaking violently.

“ Sorry?” He coughed,” Sorry for what!” He began to slowly stand, still shaking, his eyes focused on her unmoving body.

“ GET UP!,” He screamed,” DON'T GIVE ME THIS SORRY SHIT! GET THE FUCK UP!” His vision was tunneling and he could barely stand straight up, but he kept yelling at her. 

“ That's enough now,” the alpha hissed,” it's time to die. She can listen while I rip you apart piece by piece.” The Alpha had completely transformed again, moving toward Sam, slow, but menacing.

“ I'm sorry, I'm kind of busy right fucking now,” Sam snarled. He lifted the 9mm and fired hitting the Alpha in the shoulder. It laughed and kept coming, but Sam kept firing until there were no bullets. 

“ GET UP GIN!” Sam yelled. He held the machete up at the, now, enraged bullet filled Alpha. Unsure if he even had the strength to get one hit in. But it didn't matter if he did because this was supposed to be her fucking kill. This was Gin's vengeance fueled hunt, she would be the one to take him down.

“ Oi, ugly,” Gin's voice chimed from behind the Alpha who had backed Sam into a corner. The Alpha was suddenly grabbed by its left shoulder and thrown behind her. Sam looked at her with wide eyed amazement and awe, but her eyes were dark and distant. 

She turned as the Alpha stood back up, cackling darkly. 

“ Next time, take my fucking head moron,” she growled guttural and disdain laced. 

She whipped around and planted her right foot behind her, her left foot forward. She knelt slightly and pivoted her left foot as she brought up a powerful left uppercut, sending the Alpha up and flying across the room into a wall. She stumbled back and fell into Sam's arms, both falling to the ground.

“ Wow,” Sam managed to choke out.

“ Thanks coach,” Gin chuckled lowly,” but, uhm, he's gonna get up and I'm down and arm. You're suffering from a serious head injury and if those screeches tell me anything, this rooms about to be filled with angry ghouls.”

“ We have one machete,” Sam announced holding it out for Gin to see,” I think if we both hold it we have at least one person worth of strength.

“Right,” Gin laughed curling her left arm around his and intertwining their fingers around the machete hilt,” run em' through and cut em' down!” 

Sam pulled them both up, who's hand was shaking more neither new, and faced the slacked bloody jawed alpha. The screeching becoming louder and... more panicked?

“ You make use of that dog whistle Sam I Am?” Gin asked threw chattering teeth. Her skin had become like ice, and even with his free hand pressing down on the gaping hole where her arm was, the blood continued to flow.

“ Yeah,” Sam confirmed eyes watching as the Alpha turned and moved toward the dark passageway filling with terrified screeches and screams. 

“ RUUUUNNNEEEE!” Gin howled with such force she practically ripped herself from Sam's grasp. 

Suddenly a dark, low moving, figure came charging out of the darkness. Eyes glowing from the moonlight and metal plated teeth flashed as they dug into the Alpha's left leg. Not only ripping out a chunk of grey flesh but completely throwing the Alpha to the ground. Rune immediately pounced on the Alpha's chest. Greenish black blood spilling and squirting out as Rune savagely tore into the Alpha's throat.

The Alpha attempted to grab Rune, but he quickly jumped down and ran to stand in front of Sam and Gin. Fur sticking up as if electrified, 4 deep gashes on his right side, and blood dripping from his teeth. 

The Alpha clamored to it's feet, clenching at the gaping wound in its neck gushing blood, threw it's head back and let out a bone rattling roar. It glared at the three before turning and disappearing down the passageway.

“ The hell?” Sam whispered, sliding down the wall, still clutching Gin tightly. 

“ Ghouls aren't fans of animals,” she explained, her voice ragged and hoarse,” especially dogs. They can see through their guises. With a nasty bite and temper to top all that, ghouls loathe Rune.” She reached out and ran her hand through Rune's dark fur on his right hind leg as he stood guard, ears up and alert. 

Sam watched her hand, his vision growing foggier and foggier every second,” I don't think I'll be much help getting us out of her,” he breathed, fighting off the fatigue that had suddenly overcome him. 

Gin laid her head against his shoulder, his head resting on hers, and took her hand from Rune's leg and laced her fingers into Sams. 

“ It's okay,” she coughed, her eyes slowly shutting,” we're going to be fine Sam I Am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback GREATLY appreciated! Seriously first fic and all and I would love to hear what you think. Also any issues with languages used, please let me know ASAP! I do my best but I only speak English, sarcasm, or I don't speak at all. I barely speak English properly as is...or well...see? I don't know what I'm doing.


	16. What happens if you knock and death doesn't answer?

It was like a warm light on a cold winters morning that wakes you suddenly. But instead of a soft morning light, Sam's eyes opened to darkness all around and Castiel's blue eyes focused on him. He blinked up at him for moment before he was overcome with a sudden surge of panic. 

“ Wh-where's Gin?” He asked desperately sitting up and pushing Cas aside. 

A few feet away Dean was hunched over Gin who was laying on Cas's trench coat. Her face was twisted in pain, as Dean tightened a belt around the shoulder of her missing right arm, a makeshift tourniquet. She dug the nails of her left hand into his right bicep, cursing through gritted teeth and tears, knees curling up slightly and then kicking out again. 

“ Almost done,” Dean grunted as her wrapped Cas's trench coat around Gin, tying the arms around the left arm area tightly. 

“ Gin!,” Sam called getting up and stumbling over to her side,” Gin, I'm...”

“Shut up puppy dog,” She coughed clinging to Dean's t-shirt,” lets hold off on whatever apologies are due until later.” If she looked bad earlier, now she looked like a reaper was probably standing near by waiting to spirit her off. The white of her eyes yellowed, already sunken in features appeared black making her face look skeletal, sweat pouring, and her eyes hooded. 

“ We need to get her back to her compound immediately,” Cas explained walking around Sam and kneeling beside Gin, gently wrapping his arms around her waist and under her leg,” Dean we will leave ahead of Sam.”

“ We will?” Dean asked standing as Cas lifted Gin in his arms,” I think we're under a ticking clock here and you doing your angel flitting thing would be best.”

“ He can't,” Gin snarled, her eyes screwed shut,” I only rearranged the protection spell so that he could walk onto the premisses. If he tried flitting in, he'd end up 5 miles to 500 miles from place.” 

“ That spell I'll teach you,” she added with a chuckle, opening one eye to look at Dean with a devilish, bloodstained, grin. 

“ Alright, well me and Cas'll go ahead Sammy,” Dean sighed rubbing the back of his neck,” I laid down nice path of gasoline between here and the stables that freak was using to keep his victims. All you have to do is light a match and make it out to Gin's Roadrunner to meet us back at her place.” 

But Sam wasn't paying attention to a word Dean was saying. He was hovering over, earning him an annoyed look from Cas, Gin who had closed her eyes. Her breathes ragged and short.

“Sam?” Cas whispered, snapping him back to reality.

“ Y-yeah! Yeah I heard you.” he cleared his throat and stepped back, putting his hands on his hips with his head down. 

“ It'll be easier if we all leave together,” Cas explained holding a hand out to Sam and holding Gin up effortlessly at the same time,” We'll part ways above.”

Sam hesitated glancing around for Rune, but he had disappeared.

“ Yeah, Cas healed him and the mutt took off,” Dean sighed following Sam's concerned gaze,” I'm sure he's up top and if not use the dog whistle to call him. Gin'll be pissed if we leave that thing behind.”

“ Rune is not a thing,” Gin grumbled, shooting Dean a nasty look before laying her head back against Cas's chest,” he'll be at the car Sam I Am. Also the key is gonna be in a box under the car on the drivers side. Don't scratch the car.” 

Before Sam could respond Cas placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and he stood outside alone, a few feet away from the chasm he fell into right next to his green duffel bag. He quickly dug through the contents and pulled out a matchbook you'd find at a bar. He lit one and used it to light the others, tossing it down into the darkness which was instantly engulfed in flames. Dean went a little crazy with the gasoline. 

As he was throwing the duffel bag over his shoulder, he heard the distant screams of pain and terror. Instead of stopping to listen or watch the estate go up in flames, Sam sprinted across the field toward where the cars had been parked. 

Arriving, out of breath, he found Rune standing diligently at the passenger side of the car. Whining softly when he glanced around at Sam and then turning his attention back to the car door. Sam walked quickly around the car and reached under the car on the drivers side just as Gin had instructed. Sure enough he grasped a small box and with a bit of tinkering opened and dropped Gin's keys into his hand. He opened the door, throwing his bag in the back, and then opening the passenger side door to let Rune in. Who climbed into the backseat.

“ Alright,” Sam sighed putting the key in the ignition. The engine roared and Sam didn't waist anytime letting the car warm up. Pulling out onto the main road and speeding away from the night sky lit with flames and police lights. 

 

Dean didn't question or get surprised when he just ended up exactly where he needed to be when traveling with Cas. He was in the drivers seat, keys in the ignition, and seatbelt buckled. Cas sat in the back cradling Gin, who seemed to want nothing to do with Cas's attempts of comfort.

“ Lemme go,” she moaned, thrashing around in his arms.

“ Gin I need you to stay awake,” Cas explained holding onto her tightly, her strength was quite extraordinary even in this state,” if I let you lay down you'll drift off. So I need you to just keep talking okay. Tell me a story. Anything.”

Dean started the Impala and skidded off the gravel path onto the main road, watching the Roadrunner disappear in the rearview mirror.

“ What's worth knowing about me,” she grumbled, her head resting in the nook of Cas's right arm,” there's nothing. Just let me sleep.”

“ GIN!” Cas snapped shaking her suddenly making her eyes open wide.

“ WHAT?” She screamed.

“ Please?” Cas asked simply, a pleading look in his eyes.

“ I-I don't remember dates,” she breathed, screwing her eyes shut,” I was in Europe somewhere. A woman had, uhm, had lost her children to the plague. So grief turned to insanity and she sold her soul in order to kill all the other children in the village. Collecting the souls for the demon she sold her soul for. Well this young woman visiting nearby decides to take a walk in the fucking woods in the middle of the night. If that wasn't stupid enough, on a full moon.” Gin paused, her back arching up and holding in a scream of anguish she felt building deep in her stomach.

“ Well,” she continued breathing heavily,” I got there just as the witch caught the woman. Long story short, killed the witch, but not without her burying her talons into my chest. I could barely walk, so the woman runs and gets her boyfriend and butler who help me back to this castle like estate her parents sent her off to in hopes the fresh air would improve her health. Butler was an ex-combat medic so he patches me up and no one asks any questions or tries to drive a stake through my heart. But other then those three, no one knew I was in the house, until a stable boy sneaks up to the top floor where I am and catches a glimpse of me. Kid runs back telling the town that the young mistress had been put under a spell by the witch who wanted to kill all the children. Angry mob storms the estate, pitchforks, torches, the works. Woman, so sure of herself, tells me to hide and she'll go out with the butler to quell the mob. Well they leave and I sneak away in the mayhem. Never even got to say thank you, but like a century later I'm walking along in England and there's this book that's back in popularity again. You know what it's called?”

“ What?” Cas asks with a curious smile.

“ Frankenstein,” Gin coughs,” and sure enough I see a photo or portrait of the author and it's the idiot woman.” Gin begins cackling softly between coughs.

“ Were you...” Cas hesitates,” were you Frankenstein's creation?”

“ I don't know Castiel. By the time I was aware of the novel, she had died of cancer,” Gin whispered pained,” I wish I'd been able to ask. Maybe if this is it, I can ask her Castiel. But I don't know if there's anywhere for me to go. Is there anywhere for me if I don't wake back up?” Gin had begun to cry, biting her bottom lip to hold back her fearful sobs, but she couldn't hold back her tears.

“ I'll go with you,” Cas affirmed pulling her close and hugging her,” you wont have to do this alone.”

Her breathing suddenly became extremely labored, shortening, and then stopping. Her body going limp in Cas's arms. He just held onto her tightly, resting his head on her forehead, tears streaming down his face.

“Cas?” Dean asked, but it was like he was a million miles away. Not in the seat right in front of Cas.

“ Just keep driving Dean,” Cas whispered. He just sat clinging to Gin's lifeless body, eyes shut. He was searching for her. For her soul. 

A soul so strange all of Heaven and Hell would take notice once it left it's corporeal form.

 

Sam pulled into the garage of the compound next to the Impala. He turned off the Roadrunner and rushed out the car and into the operating room, his heart sinking instantly. 

Gin was laying, motionless, on one of the operating tables. A white sheet, stained with blood, pulled up to her neck.

“ Cas she's gone okay,” Dean yelled, his voice cracking,” I get it. I do. None of us wanted this, but she's dead Cas.” 

Cas stood next to the operating table, his hand balled in tight fists, just staring down at Gin's face.

“ If she were truly dead Dean I'd have traveled with her soul to the other side as I promised,” Cas snapped,” Her soul never left her body Dean.”

“ How the fuck do you know that?” Dean argued,” you can't even sense her soul let alone her presence. Isn't that what she told all of us? This suck. It fucking sucks, but standing around...”

“ No she can't be dead,” Sam interjected, rushing to Gin's side and running his hand over her forehead and checking her pulse.

“ Really? You too Sammy?” Dean screamed. He walked away from them, grabbing at his hair, his forearms cupping his ears to drown them out. 

We fucked up. I fucked. She saved my life and what happens? She dies saving my brother. FUCK!

“ Dean listen to me,” Sam yelled grabbing Dean's shoulder and whipping him around to face him,” she told me how she got the scarring on her chest. She took like 2 or 3 close range shots from a fucking shotgun! She's died countless times, but she comes back. I'm telling you she's not dead!”

“ Really, have you looked at her cold corpse laying...” Dean was suddenly cut off as Gin sat up gasping for air and flaring wildly as if fighting off an invisible enemy. 

Cas attempted to restrain her, but she hit him with the heel of her hand so hard he fell back and she fell off the operating table. She writhed on the floor coughing violently until she vomited. Cas jumped over the operating table, bloody mouthed, and wrapped his arms around Gin from behind.

“ Please calm down,” he begged as she thrashed and spoke in, enochian?

“ Gin,” Sam yelled running over to them, Dean right behind him. They knelt in front of her,” look at me. You're safe, I swear. “

Dean knelt beside him grabbed her hands and just held them tightly, but not in a way to subdue her. It reminded Sam of how Dean would hold his hands when he first found out about what their Dad really did and would hide in the tub refusing to budge. He'd just sit across from him and hold his hands, not talking, just being there for him. 

Gin's eyes slowly focused, her dilated pupils returning to normal, and her body relaxing in Cas's arms.

“ Well hello there,” she croaked and gave a tiny smile,” you are a very pleasant looking set of individuals to see after dipping a toe in the afterlife.” She gave them a suggestive wink that broke the tension and caused everyone to laugh. 

“ We need to get you fixed up immediately,” Cas stated, as he gently lifted Gin up, keeping the sheets wrapped around her naked body. 

“ Room in the far corner,” she said clearing her throat,” feel for the door handle. There are four suitcases in the trunk of Skeleton Maker if you lift the trunk bottom.” She winced and leaned into Cas who scooped her up.

“ I think I can manage the rest,” he sighed.

“ No you really fucking can't,” she hissed.

Sam and Dean had run out to the Roadrunner to retrieve what Gin had instructed leaving Cas to find this mystery door. He ran his hand along the cold metal wall until he felt a slight indentation and slid the door back.

“ Blood,” Gin groaned.

“ What?” Cas asked, tilting his head in confusion. He walked into the room and placed her gently on the lone operating table in the middle of the room.

“ I don't have any and trust me, I'm going to need a transfusion,” she huffed. She had begun to sweat again and it was obvious she was in pain. 

“ This isn't simple,” she continued motioning to the strange brown leather book sitting on a rolling table across the room,” first chapter only Castiel. Promise me you will not look beyond that.” Her eyes were locked with his and burned with a concern that wasn't just her growing fever. 

“ First chapter,” Castiel assured her.

“ In the freezer there's a syringe with a lavender colored fluid,” she explained,” inject me with it. It'll keep me in an in between state. Not quite dead, but not alive either.” 

Cas opened his mouth to argue, but Gin stopped him,” You don't do that, me dieing and resurrecting will repeat again and again. Please don't make me go through that if I don't fucking have to.”

Cas stared at her for a moment, then silently nodded before turning away to collect the things needed to not just care for Gin's wounds, but to ease her pain.


	17. Salvation for an Immortal

For Dean and Cas, their side of the “hunt” had gone quite differently from what Sam recounted of his experience while being hooked up to give blood for Gin's much needed transfusion. The stables at the far east side of the property were guarded pretty lightly, Cas taking care of the Busaw while Dean ran ahead to the stables. He reached the door and the stench made him hesitate instantly. He threw his black duffel bag on the ground and dug around until he found the tin of menthol ointment he quickly popped open and smeared a generous amount under his nose. 

But what grabbed his attention was a black rectangular brown leather pouch with a piece of paper pinned to it. He picked up and unzipped the pouch revealing about 12 syringes all filled to the top line that were labeled on the sides of them. Just some clear solution, but as Dead unfolded the note, from Gin, it instructed him to administer one full dosage(syringe) to any survivors. Dean tucked it back in his back and stood up, bracing himself for whatever was inside.

Which was an act of complete futility.

The stables where horses would have been kept were filled with cages, two on top and two on bottom. Between each cage filled stable were empty ones, well empty of cages. Instead, hooks and chains hung from the ceiling, some with chunks of flesh still on them. Flies buzzing around the pools of blood and human waist. 

Dean began to feel lightheaded and the urge to vomit was increasing every second. He brought his right sleeve up to cover the lower half of his face, but his eyes still burned. What the hell was making his eyes burn? Scratch that, some questions were definitely better left unanswered. 

He made his way down the aisle, glancing into each stable hoping to find someone alive. Though this was one of those times where he wondered if saving the tormented was really doing them any favors. He quickly shook the thought out of his mind, losing his balance stumbling into some cages. 

A low, pained groan emanated from behind him and Dean spun around looking into the cage at eye level. A hand, covered in cuts and filth, clung to the cage door. The body it was connected to emaciated and stripped of all clothing except for a pair of boxer. 

“ It's okay,” Dean grunted pulling at the chains that held the cage closed,” I'm going to get you out of there.” A hand reached from behind the left side of his face and pulled the chains away with ease.

Dean turned and gave Cas a grateful smile, then turned back and began to gently lift the man from the cage. His skin was like paper and he could feel every bone where he laid his hands. 

“ I'll check for any other survivors,” Cas whispered,” you take him outside.” Dean nodded as he put the practically lifeless body on his back, wrapping his right arm behind him to keep the man on his back from falling and holding onto his left arm that was draped over his shoulder. 

Outside Dean knelt down slowly and gently lowered the man to the ground, laying him on his left side. He pulled his right thigh toward him, then moved his left arm so it was perpendicular to the body and slightly flexed, and finally draping his right arm over his torso. Sam had shown him this stupid first aid crap a billion times and each time he insisted, in their line of work, it was really a fucking useless set of skills to have. While he was worried about Sam right now, he was a bit relieved he wasn't there to see this so he'd get a, why I'm right and you should listen to me more, speech. 

Cas brought out 3 more bodies, but the forlorn expression he wore, Dean knew that was it for survivors. Cas mirrored what Dean had down with the first victim he carried out, but as he began to position the only woman she began to wake up and drag herself away from Cas. 

“ Please,” Cas whispered, he didn't want exert any physical force on her no matter how gentle,” you're safe.” He laid a hand on her back and used his grace to heal her, but the mental scarring was still evident as she immediately curled up into fetal position and sobbed quietly. 

“ Cas,” Dean whispered from behind him. Cas turned, looking at the unfolded carrier containing numerous syringes. Cas looked up at Dean with a raised eyebrow, then took one of the syringes out carefully examining it's contents, holding it up to the moonlight.

“ Gin slipped them in my duffel,” Dean explained, he had taken off his leather jacket and draped it over the girl,” she said they were for the survivors, but I don't know what's in them.” He watched as Cas let a single drop of the syringe's contents drop onto the tip of his index finger and then put it into his mouth.

“ Sedatives, they would be read by modern toxicology screenings as if they had been given nalbuphine and valium. But it also contains sodium chloride, sodium lactate, potassium chloride, and calcium chloride...” Cas trailed off as he glanced up at Dean who just stared blankly at him.

“ English Cas. English,” Dean sighed.

“ It's safe to administer, which I will do,” Cas acted like he didn't see Dean's obvious look of relief that he wouldn't have to stab a needle into anyone. 

“ I don't want to die here,” the girl sobbed softly, clutching Dean's jacket like a child would a blanket or stuffed animal when frightened. 

“ You wont,” Dean assured her as he pulled back her dirt caked hair,” it's over. Those things wont ever touch you again.” 

She sobbed and buried her head into her hands,” I was so scared. So...so....” She suddenly became still and silent, causing Dean to panic. 

“ Dean,” Cas voice rang through his sudden panic like a calming bell. Dean turned to look at Cas, he was kneeling behind him, an empty syringe in hand.

“ Shit Cas I thought...” Dean breathed clenching his chest.

“ It's alright she's just sleeping,” Cas assured him,” now we should...” 

Cas suddenly stood straight up, eyes focused.

“ What,” Dean asked looking around pulling his 9mm that was tucked in the back of his jeans out.

“ No, I just heard the dog whistle,” Cas said softly, eyes narrowing. 

“ You can hear a dog whistle?” Dean snorted. Cas glared at him, but before he could respond a powerful roar filled the night air. 

“ Sammy!” Dean yelled and would have taken off in the direction toward the house his Cas hadn't grabbed him and used his abilities to take them to Sam and Gin instantly. Though the site was of little comfort when they saw them.

Rune sat over the two, unconscious and holding hands, whining and licking Gin's face. They were covered in blood, their own and Busaw, but it was their blood that mixed and pooled around them. Cas new immediately it was mainly Gin's, he didn't need to be an angel to come to that conclusion given her missing right arm. 

Dean rushed over, checking Sam's pulse and calling for Cas before he gently laid him on his side, then taking Gin and laying her flat on her back. Removing his belt and wrapping it around what remained of her shoulder as a tourniquet. 

Everything had moved quickly from that point. Healing Sam, getting them surface side, and rushing back to the compound. Things finally slowed down once Cas had Gin stabilized and in a coma like state in what she called her safe room. Though slow wasn't really accurate, more like quieted down. He had thrown Dean and Sam out of the room once collecting blood from them, a very dangerous amount, but Cas quickly healed them so it immediately became a non-issue. The two of them buzzing around asking him what they could do was not in anyway helpful and while Gin had given Castiel permission to use her book to help in her care, she had not given permission for Dean or Sam to do so. 

To say looking past the first chapter of what Gin called her book of monsters was tempting, would be a gross understatement. The first chapter consisted of over two hundred pages, the very first were a set of rules, commandments even, that seemed to be written explicitly for Gin. But they were in a form of Enochian that while Cas could read, was difficult. He had heard his brothers, archangels, speak in this tongue in his youth, but it was forbidden for lower ranking angels to use the language and a crime to write it. The next pages were filled with detailed diagrams of Gin's anatomy and chapters dedicated to major organs. Their weight, placement, longevity, and alternatives if proper replacements couldn't be procured. Where the original author's notes ended, Gabriele's and Gin's began. Pages filled with information, for Gin, Cas assumed, to assist her in care of her body. Especially if she found herself alone. 

But she wasn't alone this time so Cas memorized the information he needed and began the process of reconstructing Gin's arms from her collection of monster parts from the suitcases and freezers in the safe room. Tedium wasn't something that bothered Castiel, actually he enjoyed it most of the time. But this wasn't watching a civilization grow and crumble or a child develop the ability to speak for the first time. This was something to save the life of a trusted ally and friend, Cas just wanted to speed through this and have it done. 

But he focused and 11 hours later he had constructed her arm and was able to reattach it with ease. Another 5 hours for the kidney transplants, 5 minutes to sit awkwardly in a bathroom stall in a bar to collect blood from a young man who had passed out due to over consumption of alcohol-the book had stated this as a way to collect blood from humans and was safe to put into Gin- with his pants down around his ankles, 2 hours of skin grafting, and 20 minutes of stitching any open lacerations. 

Cas sat on a stool next to Gin listening to the gentle hiss of the oxygen and beeping of the machine monitoring her heart. His arms folded on the table she rested on, sleeves rolled up, and eyes closed reflecting back on everything that had transpired over the past 3 days. The cool hand on his forehead was a strange and much welcomed comfort that he couldn't help but smile. 

Cas sat straight up suddenly, eyes wide. Gin smiled at him and waved by curling and uncurling each finger slowly on her right hand. Her brand new right hand on her newly constructed right arm.

 

Sam sat on the floor of the operating room tapping away on his laptop, glancing up at the closed and very locked door of the safe room, at this point, like a nervous tick. He had his back on the cot Dean was sleeping on. They had opted to sleep in shifts, that way if Cas decided he wanted to update them, one would be awake. So far in two, going on three, days, not a single damn word. The last thing either had heard was Gin screaming bloody murder, though in comparison to how she screamed when she had her arm ripped out of its socket, it could have been a lot worst. 

He closed the laptop and let his head rest against the cot. There were no more reported disappearances and the news, and yes this had gone nationwide, had reported the kidnappings as the work of some crazed cult who, upon realizing their capture was eminent, committed mass suicide by burning themselves and their victims alive. 4 reported to have survived, authorities speculated that perhaps a member, faced with death, repented and saved these individuals as a form of repentance. Or maybe the authorities were idiots just like Dean had called them when they first got to town.

“ Any word?” Dean yawned, sitting up and stretching.

“ Nope,” Sam sighed. 

“ What is it, like day two?” he mumbled. Sam felt the cot shift as Dean got up and plodded around to sit next to him on the floor.

“ Can't Cas get into trouble for helping Gin like this?” Sam asked looking at Dean, who still looked half asleep. Dean just shrugged and scratched at the scruff on his face. He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a Black Sabbath t-shirt. 

“ Even if he would,” Dean chuckled,” I think he's made it pretty clear he gives zero fucks about what's expected of him in heaven.”

“ Yeah, he has made that pretty clear,” Sam smiled and pulled at the drawstrings of his faded yellow hoodie he had changed into, along with his grey sweatpants, after Cas had locked them out.

“ If I ask you something, can you try not to get all pissy?” Dean yawned. Sam rolled his eyes at this request.

“ How are you going to ask me like that and expect me not to get annoyed?” Sam scoffed,” I'm already annoyed and I don't even know the question yet.” He pulled up the hoodie and tightened the drawstrings so only his nose and lips could be seen.

“ And just like that you transform into that annoying twelve year old who always had something to say,” Dean quipped amused and pushing Sam playfully.

“ Except this time, I have a few feet on you,” Sam retorted sticking his tongue out at Dean.

“ Wow,” Dean laughed rubbing his eyes with the thumb and forefinger of his right hand,”anyway, do you have... do you have a thing for Gin?”

Sam just sat, Dean assumed staring at him, with his lips twisted in annoyance.

“ I'm serious!” Dean continued turning so he was sitting square with Sam,” it's cool if you do. She's cool. Hot in a super sexy murderer kind of way.”

“ Dean you are the only one who has a, super sexy murderer category,” Sam laughed loosening the hoodie and pulling it off, shaking his hair so it wasn't matted down,” No I do not have a thing for Gin. Not like how you have a thing for Cas. How could I? She reminds me of you way to much to even begin to think of her in a...”

“ Fuckable way?” Dean finished.

“ Wow, I was hoping some of Cas's vocabulary would rub off on you, but obviously that's just a pipe dream,” Sam mumbled.

“ How does she remind you of me? We're nothing alike!” Dean was a bit annoyed with the idea of being compared to Gin. Not that she wasn't awesome, but he just didn't see it. 

“ Are... are you serious?” Sam scoffed  
He held up his hand to stop Dean from responding and continued,” you both are complete muscle car junkies, you have the same taste in music, you both have the whole hero complex thing down to an art form, once you're minds are set on something nothing can stop you, you both mouth off to entities twice your size and strength like you lack basic common sense...”

“ Okay I kind of see it,” Dean laughed shifting uncomfortably and beginning to get up. 

“ Oh, but I'm not done,” Sam laughed grabbing Dean and pulling him back down and close to him so he could put and arm around his shoulder,” your both selfless, strong, independent, you'll do anything to keep people safe, and you're both convinced you shit examples of human beings, but your not. Your both pretty fucking awesome actually.”

“ Wow is this the part where we kiss and hug?” Dean joked causing Sam to push him away and get up.

“ I do not have the hots for Gin, though she is hot,” Sam laughed,” but she's someone I want to talk to, get to know, and be just friends with. Get it?” He held a hand out for Dean who took it and used it to pull himself off the ground. 

“ Yeah I get it,” he sighed throwing his hands up in defeat,” It'll be nice to have a friend who wont die on us.”

“ Couldn't agree more,” Sam concurred following Dean to the kitchen. Glancing back at the safe room door before it was no longer in view. 

 

Cas felt along Gin's right arm, inch by inch, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. He examined every stitch and only stopped to grab measuring tape to, at this point quadruple, check that the width of an area of her arm matched what was in the book.

“ Castiel,” Gin growled pulling her arm out of his hands,” you did an exquisite job. You make my left arm look like a sloppy rush job!”

“ I'm sorry I just,” Cas sighed adjusting his rolled up sleeves and letting out a frustrated huff,” I have never “made” something. Not like this. I just want to be thorough.”

“ Well you've spent 2 hours going over my arm again and again,” Gin laughed shifting to get comfortable having talked Cas into letting her sit up,” I have full use of my right arm. Like it was never gone.”

“ Also thank you Cas. I mean that,” she added softly. 

Castiel looked up at her, he was eyeing her right arm when the use of his nickname grabbed his attention. He had never told Gin she couldn’t use it, actually most of the time Dean introduced Castiel as Cas, so he had grown accustomed to it. But for some reason, Gin calling him Cas filled his grace with warmth. 

“ Would you have followed my soul to the other side?” Gin asked, their eyes locked.

Cas pulled the stool up so he was seated near the top of the bed,” Yes, without hesitation,” Cas said bluntly. Gin snorted and ran her hands over her face.

“ Is that amusing?” Cas asked tilting his head in confusion. 

“ No, it's amazing Cas,” she laughed looking at him,” I'm an anomaly. An error in what's supposed to be a perfect design by your father. To walk into heaven or wherever with me by your side...”

“ Yes some would question me,” Cas interrupted her,” but their opinions don't matter to me. Doing the right thing is what matters to me and the time I've spent with you... Gin I have no doubt you are a creation of my fathers. You embody the best of human qualities and if I could see your soul I'd imagine it would be one similar to Deans. A soul of a righteous warrior.”

“ Whoa Cas, you just compared me to your boyfriend,” Gin chuckled tilting her head and giving him a mischievous wink,” this mean we're friends now?”

Castiel suddenly felt a surge of energy through his grace that expressed itself through his vessel causing him to blush furiously. He turned his head hoping Gin didn't notice,” I suppose it does.” He coughed.

She leaned over and gave him a playful push,” Now go clean up. You're covered in vomit and kidney juice. Also I'm sure they'd like to know I didn't die on the operating table.”

“ Yes, you are quite correct about that,” Cas said with a sheepish smile as he looked at his white button up covered in, well an array of human fluids. A shower sounded nice, especially if it was with Dean.

“ Ew, you know you smile and your eyes do that twinkling thing when your thinking about Dean,” Gin grimaced, but with an obviously playful tone.

Cas attempted to return the playful shove Gin had given him earlier, but completely threw her off the operating table. 

“ I am so sorry,” He cried, running around to assist her.

“ Seriously Cas?” She huffed pulling herself up into a sitting position and glaring at him as he knelt beside her,” how many times have you accidentally injured Dean when you're getting hot and heavy?”

“ At this point very rarely,” he answered,” I just assumed with your strength holding back wasn't something I had to worry about so much. I apologize again.” He scooped her up and placed her back on the bed.

“ Well when I'm back to full strength we can wrestle and play fight all you'd like,” she snorted,” right now I'm recovering from a kidney transplant.”

Cas just smiled and pulled the blankets back over her, ignoring her sticking her tongue out at him.


	18. Share the Burdens of Your Heavy Heart

The first thing out of Gin's mouth when Dean and Sam rush into the safe room,” Cas pushed me out of bed!”

“ It,” he looked from her to the boys in an obvious state of panic,” it was by accident. I was attempting to participate in an act of jest.”

“ I'm joking Cas, geez,” Gin chuckled, kicking the sheets off the operating table that was covered in padding to be a bed.

“ How are you even using that arm right now?” Dean asked in complete awe. Gin was sitting up, she looked fifty times better then she did, hell when he first met her, and using the arm that about 2 days ago had been completely ripped out of its socket.

“ Perks of being a freak of nature,” she mused holding her hand up in front of her in admiration,” immortality and speedy recovery from what should otherwise be a seriously debilitating injuries.”

“ This isn't the first time something like this has happened I'm guessing?” Sam asked, having sat down next to her bed on the stool. 

“ I was once completely dismembered, stored for 2 years, and then woke up when they reattached my head,” she recalled,” and I was partially mummified. No, I'm not that old, some people are just way more fucked up then monsters.”

“ Couldn't agree with you more,” Dean snorted, leaning against the safe room door.

“ So everything's fine?” Sam asked looking at Cas. Cas was taken aback for a moment, not so much by the question, but by how concerned he was.

“ As long as you rest for a few more days,” Cas explained,” you'll be back to peek health.”

“ No, that Busaw is out there still,” Gin whined kicking her feet like a small child throwing a tantrum,” you can't sit me out on this one coach! Give me something so I can get back out there blue eyes.”

“ I don't understand why you are calling me coach?” Cas queried, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

“ It's just a joke Cas,” Dean tried to stifle his laughter, but Sam made that impossible, having turned his face away from Cas, shaking with laughter. 

“ I don't understand what's so amusing,” Cas pouted crossing his arms and looking at the other end of the room away from the three.

“ Aw, don't be mad Cas,” Gin cooed,” I just don't like being laid up when I could be hunting.”

“ Well get over it,” Dean said gruffly picking the sheets up off the floor and throwing them back over her,” we'll keep an eye out. We're here to help. You just focus on getting better. If that Alpha has any sense, he'll be a thousand miles away by now.”

“ Vengeance isn't something that promotes the use of common sense,” Gin said coldly watching Dean tighten the ties on the right shoulder of her hospital gown that had probably come undone when she was throwing a tantrum. Before he pulled away she grabbed his left arm and pulled him in for a hug.

“ Uhm, why...” Dean squirmed under her very tight grip. 

“ Thank you green eyes,” she said as she released him,” now go clean your angel. He's looking forward to it!”

Dean and Cas both turned a very bright shade of red and mumbled one excuse or another before leaving.

Gin turned so she was laying on her left side facing Sam, meeting his concerned gaze with a tired smile.

“ I wasn't saying sorry to you down there,” she whispered.

Sam immediately remembered just as Gin was falling to the ground, after the Busaw had ripped out her arm, how she had said sorry,” Then why...”

“ You were kind of preoccupied but I was pretty much half gone at that point,” she sighed, pulling the sheets up over her shoulders,” I thought... I though you were Christeon.” She bit her bottom lip and her gaze fell.

“ The soldier you were or are in love with?” Sam asked quietly. He brought up his left hand and gently brushed the stray hairs out of her face. 

“ Yeah,” she continued,” he's... I lied to you. He is 22 and studying economics in London. I saw him before coming here and I was so close to him, I could have just reached out and taken his hand Sam. I wanted to, but then I realized that he's not that man anymore. He's had a totally different life and if I, or by some miracle he accepted me, became a part of his life all this ugliness would follow. Monsters and demons. Wondering if this time is when I wont wake up after something's killed me. So I turned and ran away.”

“ Sometimes I wonder if things had been different if I had told Jess about being a hunter. Our family,” Sam sighed,” I kept it from her. If she asked I'd tell her some version that was close enough to the truth, but made it clear I wasn't going to go any further into my childhood or family. She never pushed it either. Not once. But if I had told her maybe she could have gotten away from me before she was killed. Because everything I kept from her, thinking it was keeping her safe, is exactly what got her killed.”

“ She wouldn't have ran,” Gin chuckled poking Sam's nose,” even if you told her to. She sounded... stubborn. Strong. Patient.”

“ Yeah,” Sam nodded,” she was. But what good would have telling her about the things that live in the dark have done? It sure the hell didn't help me sleep at night.”

“ She wasn't a little kid Sam,” Gin sat up using her left arm,” it would have let her know why you probably woke up screaming at night. It would have let her understand the man she chose to love even better. How you managed to be such a damn good person.”

Sam laughed and wiped the tears that had started to run down his face away.

“ You've seen some horrible shit Sam” Gin continued,” yet you still think about others first. You put you're life on the line and at you're core are just a damn good person. It's a little sickening actually.” She ruffled his hair playfully until he looked up at her.

“ Would it have saved her life?” Sam asked somberly.

“ I don't know,” Gin groaned closing her eyes and laying back,” love of my life knew about everything and he still ended up dead. But whenever shit gets hazy, you know when what's right and what's wrong isn't clear, his voice is what pulls me back to reality. Knowing someone looked at me once like I'm human and all the scars and ugliness didn't matter. Makes me think that's possible again and if not that maybe death is.” She closed her eyes and pulled her pillow down so she could wrap her arms around it. 

“ Death as a reward,” Sam chuckled,” you have an interesting way of looking at things.”

Gin shrugged,” it keeps me going. Tell me more about her.”

“ Wow,” Sam laughed nervously,” I haven't talked about her in a very long time.”

“ Not a thing you don't remember about that woman,” Gin said, opening her eyes and turning her head to look at him,” your eyes give that away puppy.”

So Sam started at the beginning. How Jess was a TA in one of his civil justice classes at Stanford, and how he almost bombed the class because she always sat a few seats behind him and he could barely breathe knowing she was anywhere near him. How he'd practically run out of class, because he knew if he even glanced at her, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from talking to her. How she asked him out by attaching her number to his final paper and inviting him for a beer. Even though he told himself he wasn't going to go, he found himself in the bar that night talking to her, mesmerized by her. She had pursued him because there was no way he could make connections with people when his old life, the life he walked away from, could come knocking down his door any day and drag him off into the night. But it was pointless because she had gotten under his skin, made herself at home in his heart, and one day the idea of her not being in his life filled him with a sense of panic he thought you could only feel with a werewolf inches from you ready to tear out your throat. How he wanted Dean to meet and get to know her because he knew he'd love her, even if he'd be creepy at first and hit on her. But when that chance finally came around, it was the last time he would see her alive.

By the time Sam had finished, Gin not interrupting him once, he could barely breathe he was crying so hard and shaking violently. He felt ashamed suddenly, like he had buried Jess away like a dirty secret. He just sat with his face in his hands, hunched over, and afraid to meet Gin's gaze. But she wasn't going to put up with that. 

She reached down and grabbed Sam under his right bicep and, one handed and still recovering, pulled him up, dragging him onto the bed, and wrapping her arms around him tightly in comfort. 

Sam just clung to her and rested his head on her shoulder. He couldn't help but wonder if this was what it felt like to be comforted by your mother as a child.

A woman who he'd have sooner used every weapon in his disposal to kill a few days ago had now become his friend and apparently a kind of maternal figure. He was to tired to care or give that much thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the last 2 chapters, but with school starting and work, I've been insanely busy so I wanted to share something before bringing this glorious venture to an end.


	19. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry for the long space between chapters. I know I'm not great at updating, but this was ridiculous. A lot of personal stuff and throw in writers block with a hint of no motivation and you get a long intermission. Sorry. Almost done. Wont be another break like this.

Dean sat on the bed, candy apple green eyes locked with crystalline blue, between his angel's legs. He ran his hands slowly up Cas's bare legs up to his gorgeous hips. Leaning down, he nipped at the left hip bone, eliciting a tiny whine from his angel and then began to lick and suck at the same spot. Cas's whole body was trembling under his hands as they continued up his sides, it was probably taking every ounce of restraint on Cas's part not to just flip Dean over and fuck him mercilessly into the mattress.

Which is usually how all attempts by Dean to seduce and top ended. Cas growling, seriously it freaked Dean out every time because it was like an actual Tiger or something was in the room, and taking control. Complete control and driving Dean absolutely insane. Which when it came to sex, Dean had no issue with.

But when Dean came out the bathroom earlier, Cas was standing in front of the bed in nothing but his, on anyone else would have reduced Dean to hysterical laughter, white boxers that seemed too large for him. His face was flushed and he was shifting from foot to foot nervously. When Dean asked him what was up, he didn't think this was possible, but Cas blushed an even deeper shade of red that spread even to his ears.

“ I would like...uhm...” Cas began and then trailed off mumbling incoherently.

“ Run that by me again,” Dean chuckled walking over to Cas and wrapping his arms around the other man waist, trying not to think about how there was only his towel and the thin white fabric of Cas's boxers separating them. How Cas was radiating warmth that Dean just wanted to drown in.

“ I would like to have intercourse,” Cas whispered, letting out a breath of relief like he had just told a secret that been weighing heavily on his grace.

Dean glanced up and around confused, trying to figure out why this was such a big deal,” okay,” he laughed, lifting Cas's chin gently so he was looking him in the eyes,” but why the jitters? This is definitely not our first rodeo.”

Cas buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck breathing in deeply. Dean's scent, even mixed with soap and the citrus smelling shampoo, was warm and comforting

" I'm aware and I'm also at a loss why I feel..." Cas paused, his breathing shaky," I believe this is one of those times where actions speak louder than words."

Cas pulled Dean in for a ferocious kiss, his hands buried in dean's hair and moaning like he was starving and Dean's lips were the nourishment he craved. Cas gripped Dean's hips and lead him to the bed. Well Cas tried, it was a venture filled with nearly tripping over each others feet, cause either would be damned to stop kissing, and laughing until Cas was laying back on the bed and they were just a tangle of limbs.

Cas suddenly pushed Dean up so he was sitting on his knees and cupped his face, lips inches away.

" I want you," Cas whispered heavily pressing a gentle kiss to dean's left cheek," I want you inside of me."

Two things went through Deans mind immediately. first,do not throw your arms up like your football team just scored the game winning touchdown. Second, don't come like an overexcited teenager.

Because watching Cas writhe underneath him as he worked him open with two slick fingers was enough to make him lose it. But he couldn't tear his gaze away from him. How Cas arched up off the mattress when Dean brushed against his sweet spot, eyes opening wide in surprised. Pupils blown with lust, cheeks cherry red, and glistening with sweat.

“ Fuck Cas,” Dean growled through his teeth as he kissed and sucked at his angels collar bone. He inserted three fingers and wasn't thinking about anything other then getting Cas to moan and mewl more. Louder.

“ D-Dean,” Cas whimpered bringing Dean's attention up to those gorgeous eyes that were just begging for him. Cas didn't have to say a word, Dean knew what Cas needed and it wasn't his fucking fingers.

Cas hissed through his teeth at the loss of the pressure and feeling of having Dean's fingers inside of him, but as their lips came crashing together, he knew it would be a short reprieve. Their tongues danced in and out of each others mouths, hands wandering madly, and rutting against each other. It was a all breathless desire and lust verging on madness at this point.

Dean fumbled for the bottle of lube, never breaking his lips from Cas's sweet hot mouth. Did he really need lube? Probably not. But Cas had always treated him with such care and adoration, even when he was literally fucking him into a mattress, he'd be damned to treat Cas any other way.

But when Cas began sucking on the small of Dean's neck and moaning Dean's name, broken and guttural, the slow and steady plan went out the window. The second his dick was slick with lube, Dean thrust into Cas, burying himself deep, in one fell swoop. Cas threw his head back, mouth open in a silent scream of surprise. Fingers digging into Dean's side with such force that Dean had to reach down and detach Cas's left hand and interlace their fingers together.

“ Talk to me,” Dean whispered into Cas's ears as he ran his tongue around the edge of his ear,” you feel so good. I just...I just want to make you feel the same.”

He planted a gentle kiss behind Cas's ear, waiting for Cas to respond. Trying to ignore how Cas felt around his cock. Hot, tight, and all Dean wanted to do was move, fuck, ravage Cas, but he had never seen this side of Cas. He just needed Cas to walk him through this so he wouldn't fuck it up.

“ Dean,” Cas whispered gently bringing Dean's face up with his left hand until they were nose to nose.

“ Yeah?” Dean asked hesitantly. Had he been too rough? Fuck!

“ What part of I want you did you not understand,” he growled deep and menacing,” now move before I flip you over and repay you ten fold for this torment of withholding.”

Dean's eyes went wide because Cas looked wrecked and so fucking sexy right now.

“ As you wish,” Dean chuckled darkly, ghosting his lips over Cas's before biting down hard into Cas's right shoulder.

He reached behind Cas and cupped his ass in his hands, digging his nails into the back of his thighs where his, perfect, ass and legs met. He pulled almost all the way out before snapping his hips and slamming back into Cas, getting the exact reaction he wanted from Cas. Howling, nails digging so hard into his back he was pretty damn sure that was blood, not sweat, dripping down, and there was no way Dean was going to slow down now. He kept up the almost merciless pace, pounding into Cas again and again until Cas came hard painting both their chest and stomach with come. But it wasn't how Cas tightened around Dean or how he looked beyond drunk on sex that got Dean to come. It was how he brought those red kiss swollen lips to Dean's ear and whispered,” I'm all yours.”

Dean came in a whimpering shaky mess, clinging to the sheets like his very life depended on it. Cas still wrapped around him, even as he collapsed from the force of his orgasm and just lay there, on top of Cas, panting.

“ I am yours Dean,” Cas whispered softly in Dean's ear, word that went straight to his heart and would normally make his insides twist with anxiety, but instead made it feel like electricity was dancing through his veins.

Dean sucked with words. Not his thing and he just looked into those endless blue eyes and gently ran his hands through Cas's dark hair and brought their mouths together in a long deep kiss. The thought, please know how much I belong to you, planted to it.

 

 

 

 

Sam was awake, but he knew how much his eyes were going to hurt from crying so he just lay listening to the gentle hiss of the oxygen tank. When he fell asleep he, wasn't exactly sure. He knew that the weight pressed against his back was Gin, or that's what he thought until Gin started barking... in her sleep?

Sam sat up and saw that it was Rune, not Gin, laying next to him on the operating table turned hospital bed. He glanced around the safe room slightly panicked. Gin was still recovering and while she healed faster than anyone he'd ever known, and that was saying something, he couldn't help but worry.

The door of the safe room slid open and Gin came in carrying medium sized red cooler by its handle in her right hand. She smiled at him as she slid the door closed, setting the cooler down. She had changed from the hospital gown into a pair of ripped up, baggy black sweats and t-shirt with army camouflage print cut off at her waist.

“ What are you doing up and moving around?” Sam asked in a tone a bit more on the nagging side then he had intended. Gin looked at him perplexed and reached into her left ear pulling out a bright orange earbud.

“ Sorry,” she chortled,” the lights were flickering and I really don't like hearing other people having sex so...” she pulled the bud out of her right ear and stuck them in her pockets.

“ Should you be up and moving around?,” Sam began pacing back and forth rubbing his hands together,” Wait the lights were flickering? What are they thinking! What if there had been an emergency and a power surge shut off the cooling system in here? Or...” but before Sam could finish his rant Gin covered his mouth.

“ This room has a back up generator in case of emergencies and so does the morgue with the bodies,” she explained,” chill.” She hopped onto the bed and reattached the IV to the lead in her arm, watching the blood flow from the bag slowly down to her arm.

“ Sorry,” Sam breathed, sitting down on the cot about 3 feet away from Gin and running his hands through his hair,” I was just...worried.” He looked up at her with a sheepish grin earning an eye roll from Gin.

“ Well what are friends for right?” she queried with a sweet smile as she wrapped the oxygen tube behind her ears and took a deep breath.

Sam felt his ears getting red and got up to go inspect the contents of the cooler. It was probably a testament to the kind of life he lead as a hunter that someone, genuinely, calling him a friend, made him feel embarrassed and unsure of himself. He did just spill his soul to the woman, cry, and fall asleep in her arms. Being friends was probably a normal assumption people would make after an experience like that with someone, but he wasn't really familiar with “normal”.

“ So I felt bad about Cas being the only one that got to see my book of monsters,” Gin began bringing Sam's attention to her as he unwrapped a sandwich that had been in the cooler,” so I told Dean he could read it. But he flipped through it and said you'd find it a hell of a lot more interesting, so...” she pointed at the book that was sitting under the cot.

“ Wait?” Sam coughed standing up,” what happened to, you touch this book and I'll skin you alive?” Which was exactly what she had told Sam when she saw him eyeing it before they had taken refuge is the garage a few days ago when Dean and Cas were “making up”.

“ Well,” she sighed laying down and pushing Rune over so she would have room,” I've always believed that if I'm going to call someone a friend we need to share in something that others can't. Being nearly killed by a monster would be enough for most, but you, Dean, and Cas aren't just any couple of guys. Hell one isn't even human. So in that book are secrets and information that very few people alive today have. Some of it the information is heavy enough that you'd consider it a curse to know those facts.”

Sam eyes narrowed suspiciously as he sat down on the cot. The urge to grab the book and start reading like his life depended on it fading to a nagging urge.

“ Don't worry, those parts can't be translated,” she chuckled,” even Cas had a problem with them. Look it's me saying I trust you. That book has a lot of information, but most importantly, it has everything you'd need to know about me in it. Well except how to kill me. I don't even know that.”

“ Well we need an even trade of information right,” Sam sighed pulling the book up and sitting it next to him on the cot.

“ I think we're square Sam I Am,” she snorted closing her eyes. When Dean had come in a few hours ago, Sam asleep in her lap, he barely raised an eyebrow. He just asked how Gin was feeling and then dragged the cot in warning her Sam could be a blanket hog so wake him up and make him sleep there. It was like he could tell just by looking at Sam that he had just gone through some huge emotional purge. He didn't need to know what about and, to Gin's surprise, trusted Gin enough to be there for Sam. Which is what led her to offer the book to him saying he might find information in there they could use in future hunts, cause it wasn't like his boyfriend was an angel or anything. If Dean could trust her with Sam, his beloved baby brother, plus everything they had been through, then she could trust him, Sam, and Cas completely. Sharing her book of monsters was the only way she could think of showing that.

“ Here,” Sam's voice made her eyes snap open and look at him standing beside her, holding a brown journal in his hands. She sat up on her left forearm and took the journal with her right hand.

“ Uhm, I said we're square,” she whispered. Gin had seen this journal before on Bobby's kitchen table many years ago. She knew it belonged to their father and she meant it when she said they were square. Even. No further sharing on Sam or Dean's part was needed.

“ Yeah well you're kind of bearing your soul here,” Sam laughed motioning toward her book,” and I did a little of that earlier, but... I don't know Gin it doesn't seem like enough.”

“ I don't need you to prove...” Gin began, but Sam cut her off.

“ Drop it,” He snapped and took a deep breather before he continued,” I'm not trying to prove anything to you. We're friends. You share your crap and I'll share mine, so just leave it at that.” His face was flushed and he wouldn't make eye contact with Gin. She chuckled softly and sat up.

“ Fine, I don't get it but it's an honor that you trust me enough to look at this.”

“ Yeah well the feelings mutual,” Sam sighed settling down on the cot with a beer he had fished out of the cooler and running his hand over the outside of Gin's book.

“ Don't use that as a coaster,” Gin snarled not looking at Sam, her eyes transfixed by their fathers writing.

“ Oh yeah cause that was my plan this whole time,” Sam scoffed. He was sitting with his legs crossed and the book open in front of him.

But he still put the bottle down on the floor. He had a feeling the skinning wasn't an empty threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me. Like I said, almost over. Kind of bittersweet for me...but this shan't be the end of Gin and the boys. there will be more!


	20. When Blood isn't Enough to Repay a Debt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second to last chapter....ugh I know, I was trying to end this in two chapters, but it was not happening. You'll see why!
> 
> ( has not been fully proof read yet...you have been warned. Though a warning really shouldn't be needed at this point...)

Dean would kill anyone who touched his baby without his permission, hell he'd skin them alive. If Gin was anything like him, and that was still up for debate, she'd do the same to anyone who messed with skeleton maker. But when Dean had woken up the next morning and seen how Sam hadn't pulled Gin's car into the garage. He had just parked it askew a few feet outside the garage. So Dean decided to pull it into the garage and could tell by how the car sounded and drove, in that very short drive, it was in desperate need of an oil change. Working on classic cars was a close second to sex on Dean's list of the most awesome things in life. Plus Gin was fast asleep and he had told Cas that if she woke up, keep her out of the garage.

So there he sat underneath skeleton maker as the oil drained half humming and half singing Led Zeppelin's 'Whole Lotta Love', when a hand grasped him firmly underneath his knee and dragged him out from under the car. Gin squatted next to him, still holding his left leg in her left hand with, an eyebrow raised. Rune sitting behind her panting.

“ What are you doing green eyes?” she cooed.

“ Just an oil change,” Dean laughed nervously. She let go of his leg and rested her arms on her knees and smiled.

“ Is doing unnecessary things something you taught Sam or is that just a basic Winchester trait?” She asked resting her chin in her hands.

“ I think it's a Winchester thing,” Dean breathed, relieved that she hadn't dragged him out the garage by his leg to beat him, which she probably easily could have done,” I can't stand for such a classic beauty like this to be driving with her pipes all gunked up.” He sat up and gave her one of his, how could you be mad at someone this adorable, grins.

She reached out and grabbed his face,  
squishing his cheeks so his lips puckered out ridiculously,” does that cutesy crap ever work green eyes?” She growled.

“ Swum twimes,” Dean managed to spit out. She let him go and stood up smoothing out her long cotton black dress with spaghetti straps. It was a simple, floor length, but it left little to the imagination to how far her scarring went with how it clung to her body.

“ You look nice,” Dean observed as he rubbed his cheeks.

“ Yeah, well it's nice not to have to cover up and hide how much of a freak I am,” she sighed smiling down at him.

“ You're not a freak,” Dean argued,” you're... yeah sorry I've got nothing.” She stuck her tongue out at him as she walked out the garage into the field, the long grass looking like waves gently rising and falling in the gentle breeze. Dean wiped the grease on his hands on his jeans and watched her as she walked, Rune not to far behind, but to short to be seen, just making it seem like an invisible entity was following her through the grass making a trail behind her.

“ You totally ratted me out didn't you,” Dean growled hearing the garage door to the compound open.

Sam froze mid-step, eyes closed,” you'd be pissed if someone was working on your car and I didn't tell you!” He knew there was nothing he could say, but when Cas just turned and literally walked out the kitchen when Gin asked where Dean was, he was left to deal with her. Being on the other end of a butter knife, an inch away from his left eye, and having Gin's full weight on his chest threatening to autopsy him right there and then, which he believed she could, it just seemed like saying Dean had disappeared into the garage was in his best interest.

“ Whatever,” Dean mumbled angrily laying back down and sliding back under the car.

 

Sam rolled his eyes and walked out the garage into the bright afternoon sun. Gin stood in the middle of the field playing fetch with Rune. The sun making her platinum blonde hair glow and make it almost seem like she had a halo. She turned and smiled as Sam approached.

“ Hey Sam I am, how's the research coming?” She asked turning back watching Rune trotting back happily with a large stick between his teeth.

Sam and Dean, well Dean opened the morning paper and counted that as research, had spent the past three days following up on any leads on Busaw like activity. Checking and rechecking the charred grounds of the estate and one time Busaw sanctuary. Staking out graveyards and even managing to take out 3 Busaw, which triggered complete insanity on day 3 of Gin's recovery.

When they arrived with news of having taken out the Busaws and burning them Gin lost it. She went about how those were just drones and a slew of insults on Dean and Sam's intelligence he had no desire to recall. That they should have followed, not killed them. The look in her eyes was dark and menacing. Pure malice. This then led her to attempt to leave and go hunting herself, ending with her and Cas having a knock down drag out fight that left the brothers at a complete loss of who to help.

Cas was strong. He could be an odd one, but Sam knew he wasn't just strong, but had a sense for the tactical side of a fight. Apparently a gift Gin also possessed because 20 minutes later, both covered in their own and each others blood, Dean and Sam had to physically put themselves in the middle of the two to get them to stop. All for Gin's car keys which Cas refused to hand over to her. Actually he had taken her car keys, her clothes, and all weapons from the compound and hidden them. Sam understood why she was pissed, but when she stomped on Cas's back hard enough that the snapping of his spine could be heard, it was clear she had gone passed stir crazy. It was like watching one of those infected lose it from that stupid horror movie Dean had made Sam watch, twenty-eight days something. Except this was very real.

Standing in the middle of that fight was scary. Gin matched Cas in strength and it was clear she was done “playing” sick. But when she stepped up to Sam and Dean, she fell to her knees and started crying. No further explanation, Dean scooped her up and took her back in the panic room and went about cleaning and stitching her back up. Then she just slept.

This was the first time he had seen her up in 2 days and he was glad that she looked, well bluntly, sane.

“ Nothing. Are you sure they wouldn't move on?” Sam asked hesitantly. She just shrugged and wound her right arm back to throw the stick just as Sam's cell rang.

He pulled it out of his pocket to see Officer Jefferey on the caller id screen. Since the estate, Dean and Sam hadn't contacted him and steered clear of the town itself as much as possible until sundown.

“ Hey Agent Ward can you come to the county hospital this evening,” Officer Jeffery said quickly and loudly before Sam could even say hello.

“ Uhm, yeah but...” Sam began.

“ I know the case is closed, but I need to speak to you urgently,” he blurted, slightly out of breath and anxious,” actually give you something. Be here at 6:30. See you then. Bye.”

Sam just stared at the phone, eyebrows furrowed after Officer Jefferey had hung up.

“ Your friend sounds like he got into a supply of pixie sticks,” Gin gibed.

“ Yeah I mean...” but Sam stopped and glared at Gin,” why are you eavesdropping on my phone conversations. She matched his glare with an equally bitchy one.

“ Are you fucking kidding me, you're standing right next to me moron,” she hissed,” probably thinking I'm gonna make a run for it again.” She chuckled at the last half watching Rune laying and his back wiggling back on forth in the grass.

“ Sorry,” Sam sighed,” and I don't think you're gonna...you know, try to make a run for it. I'm just glad you're up is all.”

He cleared his throat and continued,” but I'm going to have to take care of this do you want to...”

“ I'll stay here,” she said quickly,” go with blue eyes. Me and green eyes can paint each others nails or something.” She gave him a huge Cheshire grin and winked.

But something about her behavior made his stomach twist in knots.

 

Gin stood in front of the counter directly behind her bed filling a syringe halfway with a clear fluid. Her hair wet from just showering and in nothing but black bikini cut panties and a grey tank top. She slipped the syringe under her pillow and began clearing the area of empty packaging and bottles. Unlike Sam and Cas, Dean had no problem going elsewhere while Gin used the excuse of needing a shower to get some alone time.

She paused, her ears tingling. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, putting all her focus on the sounds outside of the compound. Wind through the grass, rustle of tree leaves, claws scraping threw dirt, low guttural growls, and hisses that to most would have just blended in with the other sounds of the night.

She opened her eyes and twisted her neck to the left cracking it. Ghouls, what was left of the Busaw hive, had been on the grounds since this afternoon when she had gone outside. Their sensitivity to light and Rune's presence preventing them from attacking out right. Perhaps even an order from the Alpha had kept them all at bay.

The trick was keeping their presence from the hunters and the angel, but a few sigils painted around the outside of the compound and possibly some work on the Alphas part, Cas hadn't behaved as if he was aware of any dangerous presence nearby. With his willingness to accompany Sam to the hospital to follow up with this Officer Jefferey, the sigils seemed to have worked. Dean and Sam were painfully easy to keep distracted, she had just pulled the sick and weak card. They were so concerned about her, a Busaw could have strolled in and taken a nap in the morgue and they wouldn't have noticed.

A pang of guilt shot through her chest and radiated, making her stop and lean against the counter. Eyes closed and breathing deeply. For once Gin wished her heart would just give out.

The knock at the door brought her back to reality, turning just as the panic room door slid open. Dean entered with a smug look on his face and a two plates covered with napkins.

“ My dear I bring you a feat of culinary awesomeness!” He boasted as Gin sat on the bed and pulled the sheets over her legs, leaving room for Dean on the right side.

“ I can't wait,” Gin said dryly as he sat the plates down at the end of the bed. He pulled the napkins like a magician revealing the end result of a made up spell and then stood, lips puckered out, like a matador with the two napkins.

“ Oh wow, sandwiches,” Gin coughed trying to hold back her laughter,” hope you didn't pull anything while making those.” Dean threw one of the napkins at her, which she caught in mid air just as she broke down laughing heartily.

“ Listen I haven't slept all that much and this is all I felt like making,” he grumbled scooting in next to her and putting a plate in her lap.

“ Please tell me you're not having nightmares too?” Gin sighed giving Dean a side glance as she bit into the pickle spear.

“ No, someone's had us on Busaw hunting duty,” Dean shot back,” and between the stakeouts and you and Cas's throw-down, I've been a bit on edge.”

“ Sorry about that by the way,” Gin mumbled around a huge bite of her sandwich.

Dean shrugged,” Cas looks even hotter with a few scratches and bruises on him,” he chuckles wiping the mustard from the corners of his mouth,” two immortals duking it out, it could have ended a lot worst.”

Gin just smiled as both settled in, leaning back on the other for support. They ate in comfortable silence, elbowing each other playfully every now and then. When they were done, Dean picked up their plates and was about to leave the safe-room when Gin stopped him.

“ I'm surprised you haven't asked me about your mom,” she baited. He stopped dead in his tracks, how could he have forgotten what Gin had said about knowing his mother? He turned to look at her, she sat with her knees up, her head tilted slightly, and a brow raised.

“ I just figured,” he hoped he could play off having forgotten,” with everything going on that you didn't want me to hassle you for some story time.” She laid back on the pillows and patted the space on the right next to her.

Dean placed the plates on the ground next to the door and walked back over and sat on the edge of the bed, only to be pulled completely in by Gin. Pulled in, positioned, and his legs covered with blankets.

“ You know I constantly forget just how strong you are because you're as big as a toothpick,” Dean chuckled sitting up and moving the pillows Gin had given him to his lower back for support.

“ Yeah, I get that a lot,” Gin laughed softly,” what do you want to know? I only met her once though. She put a knife in my stomach and then proceeded to, well attempted to, take on a some very powerful Tengu not fully aware of what was happening in the first place. Like why would a bunch of Tengu be gathered at high scale hotel in Chicago? Why was a random “human” there? All valid questions she probably should have considered before charging in throwing fucking knives!” Gin only became more animated and somewhat annoyed as she retold the story of how she was returning a relic that had been stolen from a very powerful Tengu over a thousand years ago. The fighting over the relic had eventually come state side when it was discovered that the relic, a scroll, was hidden inside of a statue that was given as a gift to a local mob boss. Now this mob boss, not knowing anything about supernatural, had assumed when Gin had snuck in and taken the scroll, which involved breaking a ridiculous gold plated dragon statute, was an act of “war” by another gang. Tengu, less powerful and lower class ones, loved to get involved with misunderstandings like this and make things worst. Dean's mom's grandfather, Dean had cringed at the mention of his mother's father, was called by a friend to help figure out what was the real root of all of this as the gang violence was escalating and had already taken the lives of two innocent people. 

“ Which was the scroll you had?” Dean asked.

“ Yes, that no one, but the 4 high ranking Tengu who had come to Chicago to retrieve knew about,” Gin continued,” but I didn't realize that your mother had somehow tracked me down and had been following me for days. Right up until the meeting and right as I'm about to hand over the scroll, she busts down the front door, throws a fucking dagger in my stomach and then goes after not just any of the four, but the oldest and strongest.”

Dean just sat, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

“ Literally gets her down on her knees in 2 blows and is about to cut her throat when I punch him across the face and say that this is my business that has followed me,” Gin laughed,” that they had the scroll. I would take her and they would never hear from her again and I would be indebted to them.”

“ They let you go? Just like that?”

“ You miss the part where I'm indebted to a group of ancient shape shifting spirits and one God?” Gin snorted.

“ Well, you know... I wouldn't be here if they hadn't,” Dean surmised nudging Gin affectionately.

“ Excellent deduction Sherlock,” Gin growled sarcastically.

“ Anyway,” Dean huffed ignoring her sarcasm,” that's it? That's the end?”

“ I carried your mom out,” Gin continued, her eyes narrowed like she was trying to dredge up old memories from deep within,” her dagger still in my stomach and...”

A jarring screeching noise suddenly filled the room. It seemed to drag across the outside of the compound and it became apparent very quickly it was the sound of the metal siding being ripped.

Gin cursed under her breath, she had been distracted talking with Dean and hadn't been monitoring the Busaw around the compound. She slowly reached her right hand under the pillow for the syringe only to discover it was missing. Had she left it on the counter? As she turned to look, she felt a sharp pain in her left side. Looking down, she saw the syringe intended for Dean, buried in her side. It's contents injected into her. She looked up into Dean's panicked and apologetic eyes.

“ I'd say I'm sorry, but to be fair you were gonna stab me with that first,” He said quickly jumping out of the bed and barely dodging Gin's right hook. She fell out of the bed and onto the cold hard floor, her head spinning.

“ Dean,” she screamed, her eyes screwed shut reaching out in vain for him,” you can't do this! You cannot face them alone! PLEASE!”

“ I'm sorry Gin,” she heard him say, but he sounded like he was a thousand miles away,” but I can't let you throw yourself on the pyre for this one. I just gotta last until Cas gets here and then we're all home free.”

She heard the door of the panic room door slide shut with a loud clunk, Dean had figured out how to lock it from the outside.

“ DEAN!” Gin cried, hot tears rolling down her cheeks,” PLEASE! DEAN”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay finally... next chapter is the last chapter. I hate leaving you on cliffhangers. But I must. Totally worth it, I promise! Or hope with great fervor!


End file.
